La croisière s'amuse
by Madhatter Sekiryou
Summary: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.
1. Chapter 1: Un arrangement

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre I : Un arrangement.**

Sanji jeta son mégot qu'il écrasa pensivement du talon. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux puis un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Saaaanji !

La voix criarde de son ami, mais aussi de son tout nouveau patron le fit se tourner. Luffy n'était pas à l'heure. Le blond avait 23 ans, il venait de finir sa formation en tant que grand cuisinier, et avait comme rêve d'ouvrir un resto'. Mais les rêves ne font pas toujours vivre à eux tout seul, et en réalité il cherchait absolument à se faire engager en tant qu'avocat. Il venait de boucler son diplôme, mais on ne trouvait pas facilement des boîtes pour embaucher un novice sortie de sa bulle d'étudiant. Ses parents l'avaient poussé dans la voix des juristes, mais il avait dû batailler jusqu'au bout pour s'adonner à sa passion. La cuisine. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il voulait poursuivre une formation de ce type sa mère avait tapée du poing sur la table. Lui disant qu'il n'allait pas perdre un temps précieux à ce genre de fadaise. Et que s'il tenait tant que ça, il n'avait qu'à se payer tout seul cette formation qui coutait les yeux de la tête. Et bien, il en avait bavé ! Et il se l'était payé ! L'argent n'avait pas suffit, le plus dur avait été de composé avec son "Maître", une vrai brute sanguinaire et sans manière… Il venait d'être promut maître coq du restaurant lorsqu'il avait rencontré Luffy.

…

Ce jour là, alors qu'il venait de passer en révision la cave afin de vérifier le vin disponible et qu'il revenait avec un bilan satisfaisant, un bruit cacophonique l'avait alarmé. Quelqu'un était en train de détruire purement et simplement toute la vaissellerie du restaurant. D'où il était il entendait les couverts et les plats se briser en un rythme régulier. Sanji avait défoncé la porte du talon.

- Oï! C'est quoi le bordel ici !

Les autres cuisiniers avaient reculés, et avait pointé du doigt un plongeur suicidaire qui faisait la vaisselle. Sanji ne l'avait jamais vue avant, le petit brun qui était en train de se faire gronder se tourna. Un visage fort juvénile, des yeux marron.

- C'est pas ma faute ! Se plaignit-il en essayant de rattraper une autre assiette sous le nez déconcerté du cuisinier le plus proche. Elle se brisa, et il tenta de retenir un verre.

- J'ai les mains glissantes à cause de la mousse.

Nouveau verre assassiné. Sanji regarda le sol jonché de débris.

- Mais qui m'a foutu un bon à rien pareil? Le blond retint le dernier verre en bousculant sans manière le vis-à-vis du brun.

- T'es qui toi ? Tu fous quoi dans Ma cuisine ? Dégage !

Sanji chercha du regard qui avait embauché le brun. Luffy fit la moue.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Luffy ! Le vieux m'a collé à la plonge… Pas ma faute si mon ballon à briser la baie vitré de son salon. Il se rinça les mains et arrosa la blond en les secouant afin de les sécher. Et se jeta sur l'assiette d'entrée.

- Génial ! C'est trop bon ! J'adore les sushis !

Une voix grondante s'éleva dans la cuisine terrorisant une bonne partie des cuisiniers. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent pour laisser avancer le propriétaire, mais surtout le "Maître".

- Tu veux mourir jeune gamin !

Luffy fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai fait la vaisselle, maintenant rends moi mon ballon le vieux ! C'est pas ma faute si t'as passé l'âge de courir, tu va pas m'en vouloir d'être jeune et en bonne santé.

Il y eut un silence, personne n'osait croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'avança, et le bruit de sa béquille résonna sur le carrelage. Il avait perdu sa jambe depuis à peu près vingt ans, et avec elle sa meilleure chance de devenir champion de lutte. Il adorait courir avant.

- Espèce de sale mioche !

Il attrapa une poêle qu'il jeta violemment dans sa direction. Sanji s'écarta vivement, Luffy se baissa.

- Tu sais combien vont me coûter les réparations de ta connerie ! Et tu te permets de briser la vaisselle ! Morveux indiscipliné !

Luffy sembla ennuyer.

- Aller Osan ! Je me suis déjà excusé platement.

- REMBOURSE-MOI !

Les cuisiniers se ruèrent hors de la cuisine lorsqu'il attrapa des couteaux.

- Mais je peux pas, Nami va me tuer si je lui donne une autre facture. Se plaignit Luffy.

- CREVE ALORS ! Le couteau se planta dans le mur. Luffy se jeta au sol.

Sanji grimaça et intervint, il allait vraiment le tuer.

- Maaaate ! Je… Je vais payer !

Le blond était un gentleman. Il volait volontiers au secours de jeune demoiselle en détresse, mais surtout il ne voulait pas avoir à témoigner pour homicide volontaire sur personne en danger, avec préméditation. Il était trop conscient du risque d'accusation de non assistance à personne en danger qui lui pendait au nez. Ca c'était avant de voir combien ce plongeur allait lui coûter. Pour sauver cet imbécile il venait de perdre tout l'argent de son dernier stage.

Ils étaient donc sur la place derrière le restaurant.

- Kuso ! Je vais me retrouver à la rue à cause de toi !

Sanji regardaient le montant du chèque qu'il avait signé, ce qui le rendit légèrement vert. Soupirant il rangea son chéquier.

- T'es vraiment un bon gars ! Luffy tenait encore par un miracle qu'il ne saurait s'expliquer une assiette qu'il avait chapardé.

- Je te rembourserais dès que possible. Poursuivit-il.

- Je croyais que t'avais pas d'argent ! Sursauta Sanji en l'attrapant par le col, il se mit à le secouer comme un prunier. Le brun manqua s'étouffer.

- Rembourse-moi pauvre toquart!

- Du… Du cal… Du calme ! J'ai juste dit que Nami me tuerais si je lui donnais une autre facture, j'ai jamais dit que j'avais pas d'argent !

Ce type le prenait pour un idiot ! Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire, Nami? Facture ? Il s'en fichait !

- Mon argent ! Gronda de façon menaçante le blond.

- Ben en fait euh… tu… Tu veux vraiment de la liquidité ?

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce coup foireux. Le brun voulait qu'il remplisse son compte avec quoi d'autre ? De l'herbe peut-être.

- T'es capable de me rembourser ou pas ? S'agaça Sanji.

- Ma parole d'honneur ! Je trouverais le moyen de te rembourser tout ce que tu fais pour moi… Mais je peux vraiment pas te donner de liquidité pour le moment. Elle va m'arracher les yeux et m'obliger à les manger…

Sanji relâcha un peu sa prise, puis après un moment voyant la sincérité du brun il laissa tomber. Le cuisinier se laissa tomber sur le coin d'un muret non loin de la porte de secours, il fouilla sa poche et en tira son paquet de cigarette.

- J'ai pas encore trouvé une boîte qui veuille m'engager, tu crois qu'on va recruter un avocat SDF et sans expérience ? Et ce vieux croulant qui refuse de me garder, je pourrais jamais payer mon loyer avec ce que je touche au resto'… Merde.

- T'as vraiment de gros ennui à cause de moi…

Il releva la tête vers le brun, il semblait réfléchir intensément. Un peu plus et ce plongeur aurait l'air de le prendre en pitié.

- J'pourrais p't'être … Glisser un petit mot… Pour avoir la moitié.

Sanji fronça un sourcil. Alors qu'il allumait sa cigarette, il fuma un peu.

- Vraiment ? J'comprend pas… T'as de l'argent, mais tu ne peux pas me donner de liquidité?

Le brun acquiesça froidement.

- Nami m'a confisqué ma carte bleue… D'ailleurs. J'mourrais de faim, heureusement que le vieux m'a permit d'emporter des trucs des cuisines.

- Nami?

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom.

- Et elle à le droit de faire ça? T'es pas majeur ? C'est ta tutrice ?

Luffy prit le temps de finir sa cuisse de poulet.

- Non c'est pas ma tutrice ! Nami c'est ma trésorière !

Un tic agita la joue de Sanji, sa quoi ? Luffy éclata de rire bon enfant.

- T'es maboule? Lâcha t-il en fin de compte.

Luffy agita la tête de droite à gauche pour nier.

- Puisque je te dis que Nami est ma trésorière, et qu'elle ma confisqué ma carte bleue !

- Oui c'est ça ! Et moi j'ai les sourcils en vrille ! S'énerva le blond.

Luffy se pencha vers lui avec une expression sérieuse.

- Aaaah! Ca explique…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Luffy se tenait le crâne, les larmes aux yeux à cause des coups.

- Maintenant paie moi ce que tu me dois !

Luffy fit la moue.

- Faudrait que j'aille voir Nami pour ça… Se plaignit Luffy. Elle va pas aimer.

- Je vais finir SDF ! M'en fiche qu'elle t'arrache les yeux ou les burnes !

Sanji frappa sur sa tête.

- Me cogne pas ! Il s'assit à son tour.

- Y'a p't'être une solution… Ca te dirait de te faire beaucoup d'argent ?

Le blond inclina la tête.

- Du moment que je ne vends ni mon foie, ou l'un de mes reins. C'est quoi l'entourloupe ?

Luffy se leva d'un bon.

- Sérieux ? Travail pour moi ! T'es avocat c'est ça ?

Sanji s'étouffa peu élégamment. Il l'attrapa par le col et le releva.

- Quoi ? Tu te fiches encore de moi !

- Non non! J'te jure ! Travail pour moi ! J'ai une boîte !

Comment un gamin comme lui pouvait avoir une entreprise quelconque ? Il venait de lui dire qu'il mourrait de faim. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge dans leur dos, ils se tournèrent vers la porte de secours. Un jeune homme à la peau mate remonta ses lunettes noires. Il avait les cheveux frisés, cascadant sur sa nuque et sa cravate était encore défaite. Il semblait de fort mauvaise humeur, sa tenue de bureau lui tenait un peu trop chaud.

- Oï! Baka! Qu'est ce tu fabriques encore ? On va être en retard ! L'heure du déjeuner est passée, je dois te ramener.

Il avait un nez un peu trop grand, Sanji se retint de pouffer en le voyant.

- Hey ! Ussop ! Je te présente notre nouvel avocat !

Le brun agitait le bras avec force dans sa direction. Le nouveau venu s'avança.

- T'es avocat toi ?

Sanji jugeant que la question lui était adressée lui fit face en lâchant le petit brun.

- Ouais ! Ca te pose un problème ?

- En plus c'est un super cuisinier ! C'est l'élève de Zepp-san ! S'excita Luffy.

- Il va nous cuisiner des cuisses de poulet géantes, avec plein de bonnes choses, et puis ses sushis sont super bon, et…

- Mate, mate ! J'suis avocat d'abord.

Il le rattrapa, même s'il appréciait beaucoup qu'on le reconnaisse comme cuisinier.

- T'étais pas venu régler un problème avec Zepp-sama ?

Luffy sourit.

- C'est fait ! Et on l'engage lui !

L'autre roula les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Je ne veux pas savoir, tu régleras ça avec Nami. Bon… On y va ?

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte, Luffy sur les talons.

- T'attend quoi ? Tu viens, j'suis déjà à la bourre là ! J'ai mit des plombes à vous trouver.

Sanji leva un sourcil en se pointant lui-même du doigt.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ?

- C'est bien toi le nouvel avocat de Luffy, non ? Ussop était un peu énervé. Bien sûr que je parle de toi ! Aller, magne toi ! Reprit-il.

Sanji rattrapa la porte qui se refermait et les suivit.

- C'est pas une blague ?

Ussop regarda sa montre, et lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Vous… Il… Il va vraiment m'engager ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Ussop.

- Il y a de grande chance… Luffy a prit l'habitude d'engager qui il veut.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture. Sanji attrapa son bras.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a vraiment une boîte à lui ?

Ussop fut surprit.

- Luffy ! Tu lui as dit quoi au juste ?

- Ben… Je lui dois de l'argent. Donc je me suis dit que se serait plus rentable qu'il boss avec moi.

- Ne parle pas de dette ! Nami va t'émasculer !

Ussop jeta un coup d'œil comme si une menace allait lui tomber sur les épaules. Il soupira.

- Moi c'est Ussop… Je suis informaticien. Et lui, c'est mon patron.

Sanji cligna des yeux.

- Sanji, enchanté.

- Et moi c'est Monkey. D Luffy, enchanté !

La mâchoire du blond se décrocha. Ussop se tapa le front.

- Tu ne t'étais même pas présenté !

- Monkey. D ? Comme Monkey. D la boîte de Production ?

Luffy sembla surprit et se tourna vers Ussop.

- Tu te rends compte ! Y'a une boîte de Production qui porte mon nom !

Ussop se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Luffy… Il parle de toi, c'est le nouveau secteur dans lequel tu viens d'investir pour produire les CD de Robin.

Luffy se redressa et se gratta stupidement la nuque en éclatant de rire.

- Aaaah ça ! Ouaip ! C'est à moi aussi !

Sanji se demanda s'il rêvait, il se pinça très fort la joue. Les deux autres garçons en profitèrent pour monter en voiture.

- Dis ! Saaaaanji! Tu pourras nous cuisiner des nems ? S'écria Luffy en mettant la tête par la fenêtre

Il sursauta la portière claqua. Ussop mit le contact en l'interpelant.

- Alors ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu montes ?

Le blond se jeta sur la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il n'allait pas laisser passer une chance pareille !

- Bien sûr !

…

- Saaaaaaanji! C'est génial que tu sois revenu aussi vite !

Il avait à peine mit les pieds hors de la voiture que sans plus de probation, on lui refilait un dossier à étudier ainsi qu'un billet d'avion. Il avait dû se rendre à l'autre bout du pays pour faire ses preuves. Et son grand sourire était le signe qu'il venait de décrocher le pactole ! Tous les vices de procédures qu'il avait relevé lui avait permis de négocier à son avantage. Il était revenu hier seulement, et Ussop était même passer le chercher à l'aéroport.

Il avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer la délicieuse petite femme de l'informaticien. Et il continuait de se demander comment il avait fait pour trouver un tel bijou. Kaya irradiait de bonheur, et il n'avait même pas osé lui faire du charme. Luffy arriva à sa hauteur. Il portait une chemise rouge ouverte sur son torse, ainsi qu'un bermuda noir et des tongs… Avec un chapeau de paille. C'était son nouvel employeur, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse faire la moindre remarque sur son gout vestimentaire.

- C'est quoi ça? Désigna l'homme au chapeau de paille en se penchant vers la boîte qu'il portait. Il se mit à renifler l'odeur alors que ses yeux brillaient.

- Tu m'as dit que tu aimais les nems, et les samoussas, j'ai mit aussi quelques cuisses de poulet, tu pourras les ramener chez toi plus tard.

Il eut tout juste le temps de lui tendre le présent, Luffy se jeta comme un affamé, il ne pensait pas qu'il le mangerait tout de suite. Sans le savoir Sanji venait de s'attacher le brun pour l'éternité.

- Coooooool ! Merci ! Ch'ais tooop! Mmmmiaaamm! Chaboureux n'en puuuus!

Il fixa incrédule Luffy avalé gloutonnement, puis pousser des exclamations de joie en s'attaquant au poulet. Il rigola sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Bien ! Che te pézente à tout monde !

Luffy le tira vers l'immeuble, il leva les yeux encore ébahit, et dire que le petit brun en était propriétaire ! Ils franchirent la porte, et Luffy fit un signe dans la direction de l'accueil, Sanji cligna des yeux, une magnifique créature, aux proportions divine les salua, il se figea alors que sa conscience lui criait qu'il l'avait déjà vue.

- Comment s'appelle cet ange ? Il freina aussitôt le brun.

- Ah ! Elle c'est Vivi-chan.

- Vivi ? Comme… Le mannequin qui pose chez Dior?

- Elle était fatigué à cause des paparazzis, je lui ais dit qu'elle pouvait venir, elle à un BTS en communication.

Elle se leva de son siège, et vint les rejoindre.

- J'ai reçu un certain nombre d'appel, c'est pour confirmer le rendez-vous avec Alvida-sama.

- C'est aujourd'hui ? Faudra voir ça avec Zoro. Je te présente notre nouvel avocat ! Sanji ! Voilà Vivi.

- Je suis au Paradis ! Souffla le blond sans pouvoir détacher son regard de ses yeux. Pitié je ne veux pas risquer de me faire virer par Dieu, retardé mon jugement que je puisse contempler éternellement cette perfection.

Vivi inclina la tête, un peu surprise elle tressaillit lorsqu'il lui prit la main.

- Permettez-moi "Mademoiselle" de vous faire part de mon admiration sans borne. Il baisa avec galanterie cette dernière, l'accent français la fit sourire.

Il sursauta, semblant visiblement hésiter.

- Je viens de commettre le pire des crimes, idolâtrer un ange, Dieu ne me le pardonnera jamais. Il soupira avec force. Mais si je devais le refaire, j'y perdrais volontiers de nouveau mon âme.

- Vraiment ? S'amusa le mannequin. Perdre votre âme?... Sanji ? C'est ça ? Et vous êtes avocat ?

- L'avocat de " l'Amour". "Mister Prince" à votre service !

Luffy fronça les sourcils, il les fixa un moment bêtement.

- Oï! Sanji ! Tu travail pour moi ! C'est qui ce type là ? T'es l'avocat de Monkey. D Luffy, pas de " l'Amour".

Vivi éclata de rire, Sanji se demanda si le brun le faisait exprès.

- Je crois que c'est justement ce qu'il voulait dire. Mr. Sanji. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

- C'est pour cela que je me dévout pour vous servir. Je vous offre un dîner pour vous remercier.

- Et de quoi ? S'amusa la jeune femme, intrigué de son cirque.

- De m'avoir offert l'honneur de vous tenir la main.

Déjà le blond la poursuivait, près à lui faire une cours assidue. Luffy l'attrapa.

- Faut que je te présente à Nami ! Elle a dit qu'elle était super contente de ce que t'avais fait !

Le blond lui jeta un regard des plus malheureux, elle lui fit un sourire qu'il prit pour un bon signe. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur alors que Luffy se lançait dans l'exercice périlleux de manger deux pilons de poulet en même temps. Le cuisinier était sur un petit nuage, mais restait inquiet, il avait eut l'occasion d'avoir au téléphone la dénommée "Nami". Les instructions avaient été froide, clair et sans appel : "Démontrez moi que je ne gâche pas mon argent, après on verra ! Bonne chance !" Le blond tenta de s'assurer que sa tenue ne c'était pas froissé. Luffy semblait des plus enthousiaste, il avala de justesse avant que les portes ne s'ouvre.

- C'EST MOI ! J'AI RAMENE UN CUISINIER ! La voix résonna dans tout l'étage.

O.o.O.o.


	2. Chapter 2: Nouveau travail?

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

**Note**: Il s'agit d'un sacré pavé en fait... Et même si c'est difficile à croire, cette fiction c'est du sérieux, il s'agit en réalité du premier volet. Portant sur Sanji, et de comment il va tisser ses relations dans l'équipage du Mugiwara. Et oui, parce qu'il s'agit d'un équipage! Bien, je vais sans doute vous accabler avec mes idées tordu, mais cette fiction est en réalité très proche du One Piece. Je reprend autant que possible les éléments et les personnages! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je parle de "Croisière". Le seul coté alternatif de cette histoire tient de mon application a tenté de l'ancré dans notre réalité à nous. Une guerre entre entreprise, pour la rénomée sur les mers... C'est tordu, mais je vous laisse la possibilité de juger.

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre II : Nouveau travail ?**

Il y eut un bruit cacophonique, une porte s'ouvrit violemment à un pas d'eux, un type gronda.

- Pas la peine de crier Luffy ! P'tain, tu m'as réveillé. Il se frotta la nuque en grimaçant, s'essuyant de la main la trace d'encre sur sa joue.

- Oï! Franky ! T'es pas sensé dormir durant tes heures de bureaux ! Rigola Luffy.

Sanji plissa les yeux. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Ussop ce dernier portait une chemise normale, une tenue banale de fonctionnaire. Mais il n'y avait rien de normale ici, Luffy lui était en tenue de plage… Et le type qui venait d'ouvrir cette porte avait des cheveux bleu métallique… Et ne portait même pas de pantalon ! Le blond fut horrifié, il détourna les yeux en frissonnant de dégout. En plus il avait une chemise qui hurlait son manque indubitable de goût. Elle était atroce, il eut envie de s'arracher les yeux.

- C'est pas vrai ! FRANKY ! Combien de fois je t'ais dit de mettre un pantalon ! Espèce d'exhibitionniste du dimanche !

Une rame de papier non ouverte traversa le couloir de la porte d'en face, et l'homme à moitié nu le reçu en pleine tête, il partit en arrière. Ussop se frotta les yeux en grinçant des dents.

- Ton bureau est juste en face du mien ! Alors habilles-toi ! Il sembla se rendre compte de l'air choqué du blond.

- Salut c'est Sanji il me semble ? Bienvenu ! T'inquiète pas, ce type n'est pas méchant, c'est juste qu'il faut lui rappeler de s'habiller. Luffy ! Nami veut te voir, il paraît que t'as encore fait une connerie.

- Vraiment ? Je viens de me souvenir que… J'avais un truc méga important à faire en fait ! Djà na! Le brun partit vers l'ascenseur. L'informaticien le rattrapa.

- Passe d'abord voir Zoro. Il lui indiqua le fond de l'étage, tu vas pas laisser le nouveau tout seul. Franky ! Quand t'auras finit, tu pourrais venir voir, j'ai modifié le circuit informatique de la sécurité. Normalement on devrait pouvoir mettre dix caméras de plus.

Déjà Ussop retournait dans son bureau, Luffy acquiesça et le blond dû lui emboiter le pas.

- Franky est notre responsable de la sécurité. Indiqua Luffy, mais c'est surtout notre ingénieur navale à la base.

- Franky ? Marmonna pour lui-même Sanji.

Ingénieur naval ? Des voix leurs parvinrent, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le doux son d'un babillage féminin.

- Mais puisque je te dis que cette couleur n'ira jamais !

- Rouge c'est parfait ! Du rouge ou rien ! Bordeaux !

- Non !

Luffy poussa la porte.

- Oï! Capitaine ! Deux magnifiques créatures se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le brun.

Et Sanji ne se plaignit pas du spectacle. Kiwi et Mozu qui étaient en train de faire les dernières finitions d'un diaporama d'exposition, sourirent. Bon sang ! Sur quelle planète il avait atterrit ! L'une d'elle ne portait qu'un insolent soutient gorge servant visiblement de haut de maillot de bain deux pièces d'un rouge sang. Sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la bordure était en dentelles, elle avait un pantalon noir très simple. Sa jumelle, elle portait une chemise noire avec un mini short rouge qui visiblement devait être l'autre moitiée du maillot.

- Kiwi, Mozu? Vous faîtes quoi ? Interrogea Luffy.

Sanji avait relégué au fond de son esprit le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé "capitaine".

- On travail, mais Mozu veut encore mettre du rouge partout.

- Le rouge c'est de la passion ! On ne vendra rien sans passion ! Répliqua sa jumelle.

Sanji se pinça le nez pour ne pas saigner trop violemment.

- Alors comme ça, t'es cuisinier… Le blond fit volte face au bleuté qui les avait visiblement suivit. Et à son grand soulagement Franky avait enfin mit un pantalon, il sortie un peigne et recoiffa ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière.

- Frérot ! Dit lui que j'ai raison ! Mozu s'insurgea et Sanji dû se rendre à la réalité, ils étaient vraiment de la même famille. Franky trancha en disant qu'il fallait mettre du bleu.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans Mon bureau !

Une voix colérique se fit entendre, Franky eut juste le temps de se jeter par terre pour éviter la porte qui l'aurait sans doute écrasé contre le mur. Un type portant des cartons entra à son tour, il avait donné un coup de talon pour ouvrir la porte.

- J'ai ramené notre cuisinier ! Luffy se jeta sur le nouveau venu, se moquant visiblement que le malheureux soit surchargé, il se mit à tirer sur son tee-shirt comme un gamin.

- Tu t'en souviens, j't'en avais parlé ! L'élève de Zepp-san! Il cuisine trop bien, c'est un excellent cuistot, en plus maintenant c'est aussi notre avocat. Il parait qu'il a fait un très bon boulot, Nami à dit qu'il s'en était bien tiré pour l'affaire de Fox tu sais. Et…

- Bouge de là ! Cingla le déménageur en s'adressant à Franky.

- Fichez le camp de mon bureau ! C'est pas un salon ici ! Mozu ! Kiwi ! Combien de fois je vous aie répété de ne pas laisser tout le monde entrer. On vous laisse cinq minutes et le bureau vire en cafétéria. C'est pas bientôt finit ce diapo'? Et où sont les fliwers pour la première ? Kiwi, t'as répondu au courrier ?

Il posa par terre les cartons et se tourna, visiblement pas commode, il souffla. Et Sanji resta abasourdi. Ce type avait les cheveux verts ! Vert algue en plus !

- Zoro, tu m'écoutes ! S'indigna le brun. Je suis quand même ton patron ! Et…

- Luffy ! Le brun sursauta et recula d'un pas face au grondement menaçant. J'ai beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup de travail, ok ! Tu voulais absolument que je prenne Mozu et Kiwi comme assistantes, et je l'ai fait patron. Résultat ! Je me farcie deux groupies incapable de ne pas se crêper le chignon sur le fond d'une carte postale ! Je passe mon temps à devoir leur rappeler qu'on a des délais ! Sinon je dois me farcir Franky en slip de bain ! Mozu ! Si tu veux pas que je te face servir de nourriture à mes poissons apporte moi les dernières photos ! Kiwi ! T'es sensé te charger du courrier y'a une pile qui prend la poussière alors bouge toi ! Franky ! Dégage de Mon bureau ! Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

Un portable se mit à sonner, et il décrocha rageur. Un autre regard noir jeter en direction des deux jeunes filles leurs fit se jeter sur leurs bureaux respectifs. Zoro tritura un dossier sur son bureau avant de répondre à son interlocuteur. Luffy soupira et tira le blond par le bras, Zoro qui c'était assit à sa place leva un œil dans leur direction lorsque son patron tapa sur la table.

- Zoro ! Tu pourrais faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je te dis. Sanji est avocat ! C'est lui qui se chargera de gérer les dossiers maintenant, t'auras moins de travail ! C'est lui qui est allez signer le contrat avec Fox.

Enfin il fixa pour de bon le blond.

- Où tu l'as trouvé ? Finit par demander sceptique Zoro.

- Au restaurant de Zepp-sama. Ussop qui venait d'entrer répondit à sa question. Il a l'air réglo' rajouta l'informaticien. Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais apparemment il devait de l'argent à Sanji.

- Encore des dettes ? Tu vas nous mettre sur la paille Luffy ! S'écria Mozu.

- Occupes toi de ton cas ! Zoro tapa sur le bureau ce qui la fit sursauter. Sanji fronça un sourcil.

- Faut vraiment être un pauvre goujat pour brailler autant pour si peu. T'as un véritable problème d'éducation ma parole, un gentleman ne cri pas sur une femme.

Un tic agita l'œil de Zoro.

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- Change de ton avec ces demoiselles ! Marimo ! Sanji fit un pas dans sa direction, le dit "marimo" se leva.

- Répète un peu voir, cuisinier de merde !

Luffy éclata de rire, suivit du reste du bureau.

- Trop drôle ! Zoro est un marimo ! C'est vrai qu'il y ressemble ! Marimo, marimo, marimo, mari… Le reste se perdit dans des gargouillis.

Ussop et Franky qui se tenaient le ventre à force de rire se figèrent.

- Lâche-le ! Tu vas le tuer ! Zoro serrait le cou de son meilleur ami avec une rage non simulé. Ussop et Franky eurent du mal à sauver le brun.

Le même sourire débile revint sur le visage de Luffy, puis se tourna vers Sanji.

- Zoro est le directeur marketing de notre boîte, tu vas devoir travailler avec lui aussi à partir d'aujourd'hui Sanji. Ça risque de devenir vraiment drôle. C'est aussi mon second !

- Si jamais cette brute sans cervelle vous fait le moindre mal, je jure que je l'étripe. Sanji se tourna vers les jumelles. Le moindre geste et je le fait jeter en prison pour harcèlement morale. Kiwi-san, Mozu-san. D'ailleurs, pour la peine de devoir le supporter, je vous offre le déjeuner… Je connais un excellent restaurant. Kami-sama, de telles créatures condamnées à être attaché à un tel monstre. Rassurez moi, il ne vous à jamais touché au moins ?

Mozu cligna des yeux, alors que Sanji lui prenait la main l'air visiblement préoccupé. Elle secoua naïvement la tête en signe de négation. Elle rigola de gêne :

- Zoro est un peu dur, mais il n'est pas méchant.

Ussop se pinça le nez.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… C'est un coureur de jupon ! Tu nous à ramener un obsédé de la gente féminine !

- J'hallucine ! Tirez vous de mon bureau avant que je ne vous tue tous !

- Qu'est ce qu'il a le marimo ? Cingla le blond.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En voilà une première rencontre mouvementé!Sanji découvre ses collègues de bureau et reste loin d'arrivée au bout de sa surprise! Mugiwara Power! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est court, je l'admet, mais j'ai envie de bien faire les choses et de poser les bases avant de me lancer sur la grande route! J'attends vos commentaire avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques. Vue que je réutilise des personnages, j'ai un peu la flemme de faire les descriptions.. Mais s'il en manque, faite le moi savoir!

Un Zoro directeur de Marketing, un Franky chef de la Sécurité, Ussop informaticien, Mozu et Kiwi en secrétaire... Jusqu'où ira cette folie? Pour le savoir, ne manquer pas ma prochaine publication la semaine prochaine!

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3: Avocat ou cuisinier?

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou.

Disclaimer:

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre III : Avocat ou cuisinier ?**

Durant un instant le silence se fit dans le bureau. On fixa l'audace du nouveau venu. Après tout Sanji ne connaissait aucun d'eux. Et n'importe qui avec un peu de jugeote s'arrangerait pour connaitre l'identité d'un futur collègue qu'on insulte… Ne sait-on jamais si ce dernier est votre supérieur hiérarchique. Une insulte qui lui couterait sans doute encore plus chère car elle se faisait dans l'espace de travail du dit collègue. Il faut admettre qu'il faut avoir un sérieux problème pour venir insulter quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas, sur Son lieu de travail.

Lieu de travail que le « Marimo » semblait chérir particulièrement. Et pour cause. C'était Son bureau, bien avant que Luffy ne trouve le moyen d'y introduire de force les deux autres de ses secrétaires. Mozu et Kiwi. Deux jumelles, brunes, les cheveux bouclés, mi-long, s'habillant par habitude –depuis la naissance sans doute- de façon complémentaire. Mais très querelleuses ! Le directeur Marketing ne discutait pas en générale les ordres de son supérieur. Puis lorsque Luffy décidait que c'était une journée détente, on pouvait lui expliquer que le président du pays avait rendez-vous avec lui, qu'il apporterait ses sandales de plage et son chapeau ! Luffy tapa sur le bras de Sanji.

- J't'aime bien toi ! T'es trop drôle ! Faut pas avoir froid aux yeux pour énerver Zoro comme tu le fais.

- Brute sans cervelle ! Siffla l'avocat en lui faisant un large sourire.

- Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes tous dans MON bureau ! Et toi, ferme la, sinon je te refais le portrait espèce de sourcil en vrille !

Lorsque le brun lui avait annoncé qu'il intégrait la Franky Family à l'entreprise Mugiwara, Zoro avait levé une épaule nonchalante en continuant de siroter son café. Jusqu'à ce que son directeur ne lui dise clairement qu'il comptait alléger sa charge de travail en lui confiant ses deux créatures comme secrétaires ! Il c'était étranglé, en crachant peu élégamment tout le contenu de sa bouche, et en avalant de travers celui de sa gorge.

Avant ça, il avait l'un des bureaux les plus spacieux. Et il avait même eut la faiblesse de mettre un aquarium, parce que les poissons ont une véritable vertu thérapeutique sur le stresse et l'hyper activité. Pas qu'il soit hyper actif et stressé ! Mais il aimait ses poissons. Luffy se pencha sur lui.

- Il a pas tord… T'as vraiment un sourcil en vrille. On dirait un point d'interrogation en faîtes. C'est trop biza… Le reste fut étouffé par des sons de gorge serré.

Le blond n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur son apparence, et encore plus pour une certaine région de son visage. Ussop réussi à le faire lâcher prise, avant de répondre à la question de Zoro.

- Nami à dit qu'il fallait faire une réunion.

Silence, Zoro attendit la suite. Réunion ? En quoi cela le concernait-il, lui ?

- Mais y'a une salle pour ça bordel ! Sortez d'ici !

Il n'avait pas été content de voir deux autres bureaux montés dans le sien, le manque de place était devenu son obsession. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment mit en rogne… C'était de se rendre compte qu'elles se chamaillaient à longueur de journée. Mozu était l'aînée, mais mesurait dix centimètre de moins que sa cadette Kiwi. Mozu était une fanatique du rouge, elle vouait un culte à cette couleur ! Et de surcroit avait un tempérament de feu. Mais avait un véritable don pour tout ce qui était infographie et montage. Une vraie machine à idée ! Elle travaillait plutôt efficacement… Quand elle ne mettait pas du rouge partout. En l'occurrence, il attendait de voir l'échantillon de son dernier fliwer. Kiwi elle, était une maniaque du rangement, nuance à faire, il ne s'agissait pas de ménage, mais de rangement. Elle classait, reclassait, réordonnait les archives avec une rapidité et une efficacité stupéfiante. Et s'il l'avait renvoyé au courrier c'est que c'était la seule chose qu'elle laissait trainer en permanence sur son bureau. Kiwi était réticente à la rédaction des courriers sensé faire la liaison entre les services. Et dire qu'il avait dû troquer ses poissons pour ça !

On toqua et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de répondre d'entré. Ce qui ne manqua pas faire rugir le propriétaire du bureau. L'une des plus belles créatures qu'il n'ait jamais croisées poussa la porte. Une silhouette svelte, dans une robe sombre mi longue, au décolleté trop avantageux pour que sa mâchoire ne menace pas de tomber, des cheveux corbeau, un sourire malicieux.

- Robin ! S'écria Luffy en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

Tous ceux qui était présent allèrent la saluer, enfin presque tous. Sanji cru qu'il allait mourir en voyant qu'elle portait des bas en dentelles.

- Alors ? Capitaine ? Robin au rapport.

- J'suis content que tu sois revenu aussi vite. Assura Luffy en rajustant son chapeau un sourire de joie sur le visage. Il sursauta.

- On a un nouveau membre ! Sanji sera notre cuisto'!

Elle avisa le blond qui se redressa aussitôt, il alla vers elle, lui prit la main en mettant un genou au sol.

- Sanji, à votre service.

- Et bien, c'est un nouveau membre assez spécial que voilà. Et vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ? Hormis cuisinier. Demanda-t-elle.

- Ce sera notre avocat. Annonça Ussop.

Tout le monde avait prit la peine de dire un mot, hormis Zoro qui n'avait fait que ce se rasseoir. Le directeur marketing se frotta les tempes, avisant le début d'une migraine. Il retourna à son dossier. Sanji se releva pour lui laisser le passage.

- Bien le bonjour… Bretteur-san.

Et contre toute attente, elle se dirigea vers ce dernier qui semblait se faire un devoir de l'ignorer.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? La question fit sursauter Sanji qui eut un geste vers le marimo.

C'était quoi cette façon de s'adresser à une dame ? Sanji se tourna vers lui, ce dernier fusillait la jeune femme.

- Et bien… Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai finit ma dernière composition. Et que je ne vais pas tarder à faire une représentation.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, et s'installa sur la chaise juste devant son bureau en croisant ses jambes. Des jambes interminables qui firent battre le cœur du blond. Ce type n'était pas normal pour résister à ça ! Zoro plissa les yeux. Méfiant.

- Au cas où t'as pas remarqué je travail là. Tu veux quoi ? Reprit-il.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait bien le concerner. Robin fit la moue.

- J'aurais besoin d'un garde du corps. Elle inclina la tête en lui souriant, il se renfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras.

- Hors de question. Vois ça avec Franky, c'est lui qui se charge de la sécurité.

Il n'allait pas se faire avoir. Pas ce coup là ! Elle fit non de la tête. Un petit sourire aux lèvres qui ne les quittait que rarement.

- Je sais. Mais je veux que ce soit toi, pas lui.

- Tu peux toujours courir. Siffla Zoro.

Ah non ! Il avait déjà de quoi affaiblir son capital de patience toute la journée. Mozu, Kiwi étaient suffisantes. Il ne voulait pas devoir chaperonner une autre femme pour l'entreprise ! Et encore moins Nico Robin !

- Comme au bon vieux temps. Rajouta Robin, je ne serais pas contre un café, merci Ussop-kun.

L'informaticien acquiesça et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Zoro serra les dents. Il se redressa en se raidissant inconsciemment.

- Je faisais ça parce que j'avais besoin d'argent, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, j'ai un très bon travail. Trouve-toi une autre tête de turc. Je suis débordé de toute façon, Luffy ne peut pas se passer de moi. On vient juste de signer un contrat important, je vais pas perdre mon temps à…

- Mais Luffy est d'accord. Souligna la femme en le coupant.

Le brun s'empressa d'acquiescer.

- Tu seras son garde du corps ! Comme ça on aura le droit d'y aller, y'a un méga buffet gratuit, j'veux pas raté ça moi !

Zoro le dévisagea alors qu'Ussop donnait son café à Robin. Une nouvelle fois le brun l'avait jeté quelque chose sur la tête sans le prévenir ! A cette époque, l'entreprise était loin d'être aussi florissante, et il n'avait pas ce poste de directeur.

- C'est une blague ! Tout ça pour le buffet ? Mais c'est notre boîte qui sponsorise cette première, tu peux aller bouffer tout c'que tu veux sans m'emmerder !

Luffy décroisa les bras.

- Justement, non… Nami m'a interdit d'y aller seul. Sous prétexte que je serais capable de nous couler si je mangeais tout ce qu'il y'avait la bas. Pff…

- Pourquoi moi ? S'inquiéta Zoro. Sentant la corde se resserrer autour de son cou. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite, sinon, Robin allait se retrouver elle aussi dans son bureau, à le harceler sur la disposition des places dans ses concerts.

- Il faut admettre que cette idée n'est pas mauvaise. Intervint Ussop en marmonnant pour lui-même.

- Tu te souviens à quel point la presse avait fait des remous sur vous deux. "L'incroyable pianiste et son garde du corps." Rajouta l'informaticien pour Luffy.

- Ca remonte à plus de cinq ans ! Siffla Zoro, se demandant si Ussop voulait avoir des enfants, son regard noir le lui fit savoir.

- Ce que je veux dire, sur un point de vue médiatique, c'est génial pour la promo'. On aura encore plus d'audience ! S'extasia le métis. Il alla s'appuyer sur le bord du bureau de Mozu pour échapper aux ondes négatives du directeur marketing.

- Ils vont encore balancer des rumeurs. Hors de question. Conclut Zoro.

Très peu pour lui, il avait encore des sueurs froides aux souvenirs des fans assez dérangés pour tenter de l'acculer lui et le faire parler.

- Quel type de rumeur ? Demanda Sanji, tombant dans la discussion.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne faisais pas encore partie de l'équipage à ce moment là. Expliqua Franky.

Equipage ? Ussop ricana en répondant.

- La belle et la brute ! Quel rapport entre cette frêle créature et cet homme dangereux ? Je me souviens qu'ils avaient même parlé de Zoro comme un yakuza assoiffé de sang. Ronroa Zoro, le démon et Nico Robin la talentueuse pianiste.

Sanji sursauta.

- Nico Robin ? Comme … L'archéologue capable de déchiffrer n'importe quelle langue ?

Elle se tourna vers Sanji.

- Effectivement… C'est moi, mais généralement on me connait plus en tant que pianiste.

Sanji fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que c'était cette boîte, d'abord il tombe sur Monkey D, un type qui vient de se faire un nom dans le monde du showbiz et il le savait parce que son nom résonnait comme un carillon à ses oreilles dans les dîners qu'il servait chez Zepp. Ensuite il rencontre un mannequin renommé à l'accueil, la "princesse Vivi" dont on s'arrache les photos ! Il tombe sur un psychopathe qui se balade en slip, un informaticien qui jette des rames de papier sur les gens, deux jeunes filles à moitié vêtu, un marimo, et Nico Robin archéologue suspectée dans un nombre d'affaire non résolu assez suffisant pour lui faire une réputation de criminel.

- Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi cette boîte de fou ! Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Une mafia ?

Il avait dit… Zoro, Ronroa Zoro ! "Le démon" ! Ce type qui avait combattu à arme égale le yakuza "Œil de Faucon" ! Et qu'il avait traité de brute sans cervelle ! Sanji, mon petit tu n'as jamais eut aucun instinct de survie, tu le savais déjà. Mais là, tu bats tous les records. Insulté un yakuza, ça il pouvait se targuer de l'avoir fait aussi ! Il dévisagea Zoro… C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près… Il n'avait pas l'air abordable et fréquentable. Une armoire à glace d'un mètre quatre vingt, sans doute dans les quatre vingt kilos, un regard de tueur et une aura de démon… Mais bon sang, comment il faisait pour avoir les cheveux vert ?

Le silence tomba.

- Luffy tu lui as dit quoi au juste ? Finit par demander Franky.

- Que je voulais qu'il soit notre cuisinier. Expliqua tout simplement le brun au chapeau.

- Je suppose que c'est une affaire réglée, Zoro sera mon garde du corps. Conclut Robin. Buvant lentement son café.

- Hors de question ! J'ai dit non !

Il tenait à sa tête ! Finit de se taper ses stupides soirées mondaines ! La migraine lui taraudait les nerfs.

- Ne m'obliges pas à devoir te forcer, accepte gentiment. Souffla-t-elle en jouant avec son café.

C'est qu'elle le menaçait ! Et Sanji se rendit compte qu'elle aussi… Elle semblait dangereuse, il avait entendu des murmures sur elle dans les cuisines. Une femme aussi mortelle que belle… Aussi belle qu'une sirène, plus encore qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ! Il fallait qu'il l'épouse !

- Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai dit…

- Je peux demander son avis à Nami. Coupa enfin Robin.

Un silence encore plus important tomba. Le nom maudit qui avait déjà résonné aux oreilles du blond. Nami dont il n'avait jamais encore vue le visage semblait être des plus effrayantes pour tenir tout ce joli monde ainsi. Luffy tremblait, préférant se faire tuer par Zepp, plutôt que de l'affronter. Ussop jetait des regards anxieux derrière lui, en la nommant. Et Zoro, Ronroa Zoro venait de pâlir légèrement à son évocation. Sanji ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi l'ambiance c'était autant alourdit.

- Serais-tu en train de dire que tu ne souhaite pas nous aider à faire une meilleur promo' en me servant de garde du corps?... Je doute que Nami apprécie la perte d'argent que ton entêtement va nous coûter, Zoro-kun. Poursuivit sur un ton narquois la pianiste.

Elle posa sa tasse avec un petit tintement de porcelaine. Fait comme un rat ! Il était coincé ! Zoro n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'elle lui ferait subir. Nami n'était pas seulement la trésorière de l'entreprise, c'était la créancière par excellence de tout le monde !

Tout le monde lui devait quelque chose, lui… Il lui devait son âme. Lorsque la banque avait refusé de lui accorder un prêt pour sa maison, Nami avait sortie une carte et fait le versement. Il lui restait encore trois ans dans le meilleur des cas, pour la rembourser… Avant qu'elle ne fasse jouer les intérêts qui doublait la somme ! Il fallait admettre qu'elle avait été magnanime de lui laisser ce délai de six ans. Avant de faire jouer les intérêts pour un prêt qu'il lui faudrait une trentaine d'années pour rembourser. Six ans… Pour une somme qui lui couterait trente ans de travail. Six ans… Avant que cette somme ne double tous les six mois… Zoro devrait braquer une banque dans les prochaines années à venir s'il ne voulait pas finir réellement esclave de leur trésorière. Elle ne plaisantait pas avec l'argent.

- Alors… Nous sommes d'accord, né bretteur-san!

- Vieille sorcière ! Siffla le dit bretteur en grimaçant.

Elle n'avait jamais tué pour l'argent – pas directement- mais ne manquerait pas le faire. Plutôt mourir que de devenir le jouet de cette mégère, quitte à supporter Robin pour les vingt prochaines années à venir ! La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sans frapper.

- Bien ! Tout le monde est là ! On peut enfin commencer ! Une jeune femme rousse fit claquer la porte.

Elle tapa joyeusement dans ses mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Luffy ! Tu me dois 30 000 yens de plus ! Aaaaah ! C'est toi, Sanji ? Notre génial avocat ! C'est merveilleux ! Grâce à toi nous avons économisé plus de la moitié de la somme que nous pensions mettre dans le contrat !

Le blond se tourna aussitôt vers elle ! Elle portait une mini jupe bleu nuit, avec des bottines noires à talons. Un chemisier blanc dont les trois premiers boutons n'étaient pas fait et offrait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. La fraîcheur incarnée ! Ses manches étaient roulés jusqu'aux coudes, des cheveux roux, coupé mi long pour encadrer son visage.

- Mais Nami ! J'ai rien fait… Pourquoi je te dois de l'argent… Se plaignit le brun.

Elle se tourna vers Luffy. Nami ? Il avait bien entendu le brun l'appeler ? Sanji sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

- Devine ! Tête de poulpe ! Qui a engagé un avocat sans rien demander à personne ! Il a bien fallut que quelqu'un paie pour son déplacement là-bas ! Et vue que c'est toi qui l'a recruté il a voyagé à tes frais… Mais je suis gentille pour cette fois, je t'ais fait un prêt avec un tôt d'intérêt de 0, 6 %. Elle rigola. Je comptais te faire la leçon, j'ai reçut un coup de fil de Zepp-sama apparemment tu lui à briser pour 5000 yens de vaisselle.

Elle fusillait le brun dans une attitude hautaine, caractérielle, belle, sulfureuse ! Une femme d'affaire ! Le regard du blond tomba sur ses jambes… Kamisama, le tailleur devait être comme une seconde nature pour elle !

- Maté ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est lui qui balançait ses assiettes ! J'ai juste eut le temps de les éviter ! Le brun tentait de parlementer, ce qui était peine perdu.

- On s'en fiche ! C'est ta faute ! Tu me dois ça aussi, j'ai fait un prêt avec un tôt d'intérêt à 5 %. Et pendant que j'y suis rend moi ta carte bleu, ça t'apprendras à aller chercher des noises au gens. Robin ! Tu es enfin arrivée !

Elle alla serrer l'autre femme dans ses bras. Le cœur de Sanji fit des bonds, deux splendides créatures, l'une sulfureuse, l'autre froide. Une rousse et une brune. Et des courbes à vous en faire perdre la tête ! Il écoutait à peine ce qu'elles se racontaient.

- Très bien, notre capitaine nous a ramené un cuisinier, et Zoro à accepter de me servir de garde du corps pour la première.

Capitaine ? Equipage ? Bretteur ? Mais c'était quoi ! Sanji fronça les sourcils.

- Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer de quoi vous parler ?

Sanji grinça des dents, puis son attention se reporta à la dite Nami.

- Finalement ce n'est pas si important, tant que je pourrais continuer à travailler avec de somptueuses créatures.

Il attrapa la rousse par la taille et la fit pivoter en un pas de danse, la basculant.

- Princesse ! Je vous serais éternellement dévouer. Dites et j'exécute.

Il continua de la regarder et tressaillit.

- Un ange ! C'est un ange… Non, je… Kamisama, j'ai été éblouit et j'ai cru un moment que vous étiez un ange que j'aurais rattrapé de sa chute. Nami-san… Faîtes de moi votre esclave volontaire.

- Pervers… Marmonna Ussop en se rappelant avec effarement qu'il lui avait présenté Kaya.

Elle rigola alors qu'il la remettait sur pied.

- Et bien… Sanji-kun, si tu es capable de nous faire gagner autant d'argent à chaque fois je veux bien que tu fasses partie de notre équipage.

Equipage ?

- Bien, où est le bateau ? Reprit Sanji sur le ton de plaisanterie, un peu crispé.

- Justement, coupa Ussop, à propos du Sunny Go...

- Bon ! On arrête les blagues ! Pourquoi vous parler tous d'équipage et de capitaine et de bateau. S'insurgea le blond.

Silence. Nami fronça les sourcils.

- Luffy, tu lui as dit quoi au juste ? Demanda la rousse inquiète.

- Rien ! Explosa Sanji, il ne m'a strictement rien dit ! Y'a quinze jour il à briser toute la vaisselle du restaurant et le vieux était à deux doigts de le tuer, alors j'ai payé à sa place. Je me suis retrouver fauché, tout l'argent de mon loyer partit en fumer ! Et il m'a proposé de bosser pour lui en tant qu'avocat. Ussop est arrivé et il m'a emmené, le jour même j'ai reçu le dossier et je suis partie ! Maintenant qu'on m'explique ce que ce taré est sensé m'avoir dit !

Il reprit son souffle, relâchant sa tête qu'il tenait.

- Tu ne lui à même pas parler du "One piece"! J'hallucine ! Et il a cassé pour combien de vaisselle ? Interrogea Nami en fusillant le brun.

One Piece ? Se pourrait-il ? Songea le blond sans y croire.

- Pas beaucoup ! Scanda Luffy, pour rien du tout même ! C'était même pas moi en plus !

Plutôt mentir ! Luffy se serait jeté par la fenêtre si elle avait été ouverte. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Nami… Mais de toute façon, personne ne voulait s'attirer quoique ce soit de la trésorière. Avar comme un rapace, implacable comme la montée de la marée, et cruelle comme l'océan. La femme qui effrayait le plus Luffy au monde !

- Tu parles ! Sanji le fusilla. J'ai encore le talon du chèque sur moi, plus de 15000 yens !

- QUOI ! ? TU AS BRISER 15 000 YENS DE VAISSELLE ! Hurla Nami.

Luffy se tassa en reculant. Mourir ! Il allait mourir dans d'horrible souffrance sans avoir revue son frère. Il jeta des regards fous pour demander de l'aide autour de lui, mais le reste du bureau détourna les yeux de ce qui allait se produire.

- C'est… c'est pas, pas c'que… En fait… Le vieux… Pour le ballon tu comprends… Alors j'ai fait la vaisselle… et… Mais je te jure que je voulais pas… Il lançait des couteaux. Sanji à défoncer la porte… Sur le parking… Très bon le poulet… Et…

Il se tût en voyant l'ombre avancer vers lui. Il retira son chapeau pour qu'elle ne l'abîme pas trop. Un quart d'heure plus tard Luffy se penchait en grimaçant, un œil au beurre noir.

- Sumimasen.

- Et ne va pas croire que je vais te rendre ta carte bleue de si tôt ! Souffla Nami en se tournant vers Sanji.

Le blond grimaçait inconsciemment, elle lui avait fait une prise très douloureuse, avant de lui faire jurer sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux qu'il ne dépenserait plus un centimes durant les trois prochaines années sans l'en avertir avant ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il mourait de faim.

- Merci d'avoir payé pour lui. Zepp-sama est trop gentil avec lui, moi je l'aurais fait ramasser les morceaux avec les dents.

Un frisson d'horreur passa dans l'échine du blond. Elle était vraiment effrayante en fait.

- N'empêche que grâce à moi on a enfin un cuisinier. Marmonna en boudant Luffy qui se reçut un coup dans le nez.

- La ferme ! Bon à rien ! Sanji ne sait même pas pourquoi tu l'as engagé. Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui. Je suis désolé…

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre… Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un avocat ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas perdre un travail qu'il n'avait pas encore ! Merde ! Et puis… Ils avaient parlés du One Piece… Etait-ce cette chance dont Zepp-san n'arrêtait pas de lui parler ?

- En fait… Luffy t'as engagé comme cuisinier. Répondit Ussop. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Il nous manquait un cuisinier de toute façon, se sera lui ! Luffy relâcha son nez.

- J'comprend pas. Le blond était mortifié. Il allait gagner combien en tant que cuisinier ? Parce qu'il avait encore le loyer à payer.

- Bah, il manque un cuisto' sur notre bateau, se sera toi !

Sanji eut une bouffé de rage, il attrapa le brun par le col et se mit à le secouer avec colère.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un con oui ! C'est quoi ce délire ! Tu comptes me rembourser mon oseille en m'embauchant comme bonne c'est ça ? Attend un peu je vais t'arracher la tête ! Gagner beaucoup d'argent qu'il disait, j't'en foutrais moi !

Franky le détacha, Luffy continua de tousser un petit moment.

- En fait… Luffy t'as embauché comme avocat, c'est vrai mais surtout parque ce qu'il nous fallait un cuisinier. Ussop s'avança.

- Le "One Piece" est une sorte de concours intra-entreprise. Nous venons tout juste de faire nos armes et le départ est pour dans deux mois.

Départ ? Sanji croisa les bras, voulant lui donner une chance d'aller jusqu'au bout. Son propre cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il devait rêver !

- Une sorte de rallie ? Souffla-t-il sceptique.

- On peut le voir comme ça, chaque entreprise monte un équipage qui part en mer un certain nombre de temps. Le but est de faire le parcours en suivant le "log-poste". Ça peut durée un certain temps la dernière fois nous sommes resté trois mois en mer.

Son cœur eut un sursaut à l'évocation de la mer. Il tenta de rester impassible mais Luffy remarqua son agitation.

- C'est quoi cette connerie ? Finit-il par marmonner en reculant.

- Zepp-san t'en as déjà parlé, arrête de jouer celui qui ne comprend rien Sanji.

Ils sursautèrent, c'était assez rare d'entendre Luffy parler ainsi. Le brun qui avait été jusqu'ici presque effacé et immature, se leva en époussetant son bermuda. Il remit le chapeau sur sa tête. D'un sérieux si profond que la tension semblait monter d'un cran.

- Ma décision est prise, tu fais déjà partie de l'équipage. De toute façon c'est ton rêve, non ? C'est pour cette raison que tu es devenue le disciple de Zepp, non ? Toi aussi tu veux y aller.

Un tic agita le visage du blond, il soupira en inclinant la tête. Il porta la main à sa poche et en tira un paquet de cigarette qu'il agita. Il en prit une qu'il alluma.

- C'est ennuyeux… Alors le vieux savait ça aussi. Pff.

Le tic revint, Sanji se mit à tapoter la pointe de son pied droit contre le sol. Lui qui faisait son possible pour être normal… En finir avec ça. Après tout il avait fait des études pour être avocat. Même si quelque part… Il brûlait d'envie de la revoir.

- Donc vous y êtes allé, et vous voulez y retourner.

- La dernière fois… "Mery" a fait tout son possible, mais notre bateau en avait trop encaissé. Puis Franky nous a offert le "Thousand Sunny Go". Poursuivit Luffy.

C'était une autre histoire dont il faudrait lui parler. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait pour le moment le courage de le faire, où d'y penser. Mais la simple évocation de leur ancien navire sembla toucher particulièrement l'informaticien. Sanji serra le poing qu'il mit dans une poche.

- Il y a un homme que j'aimerais retrouver là-bas. Pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Il souffla la fumée en un petit cercle.

- Si ton équipage peut nous mené jusqu'à lui… Je te suivrais en enfer Luffy.

Il c'était pourtant jurer de ranger tout ça dans une boite bien sagement. Qui pouvait penser qu'on lui offrirait une telle possibilité ? Luffy acquiesça.

- Alors je vais m'y rendre finalement… "Grand Line".

Il le savait, un homme très important qui avait tout gagné, prestige, mérite, richesse, renommée avait acheté une portion entière de l'océan avec une centaine d'île. Gold D. Roger avait été arrêté et jugé, puis condamné à la peine capitale pour trafic et détournement. Sur l'une de ces îles il avait laissé la clé de toute sa richesse. "Le One Piece" qui permettrait à quiconque le trouvant d'acquérir tout ce qu'il avait laissé. Mais tout ceci se trouvait sur "Grand line" une aire maritime internationale et surveillée par le gouvernement. Les hommes les plus influents se faisaient la guerre pour mettre la main dessus. "Grand Line" était devenu une sphère de non droit ou tout était permit tant que le gouvernement ne vous prenait pas la main dans le sac, dû moins.

- Et puis ça le fera bien ! Un autre membre recherché dans notre équipage. Luffy éclata de rire, n'est ce pas Sanji aux jambes noires ?

Il arrêta de tapoter du pied, les autres membres sursautèrent. Luffy plongea la main dans une poche de son pantalon et en sortie l'avis de recherche. On y voyait une caricature, un homme vaguement blond, une cigarette à la bouche et un sourcil enroulé. Sanji grimaça.

- Il n'est pas très beau se portrait. Il le prit des mains de Luffy.

Les autres membres de l'équipage s'avancèrent.

- On peut savoir comment tu peux avoir une prime si t'as jamais mit les pieds sur Grand Line ? S'insurgea Ussop. Nami prit l'affiche et elle fixa le montant.

- 70000 Berrys.

- J'y suis pour rien, ce fichu gosse de riche est venu faire le coq dans mon restaurant, j'pouvais pas savoir que son « papa » était "marine". J'n'aime pas qu'on gaspille la nourriture, cette pourriture à jeter la soupe que j'avais préparée. Soit disant qu'il s'appelait Basque gant-de-fer.

Sanji leva les épaules avec nonchalance et agacement. Rah… En plus Zepp lui en avait vraiment voulut, au point de laisser le Baratie et de l'envoyer sur terre !

- Ce petit merdeux à réussi à filer, si seulement le vieux m'avait pas retenue je lui aurais passé l'envie de l'ouvrir en le condamnant à ne bouffer que de la soupe pour le reste de ses jours. Zepp-sama m'avait dit que j'avais pas choisit le bon en cognant. Qu'il me causerait des ennuie plus tard. Ce merdeux avait vraiment du pouvoir alors.

Sanji fit claquer sa langue sur son palet avec agacement.

- Pas besoin d'aller sur Grand Line, durant un certain temps j'ai été sur le "Baratie" avec le vieux, c'est là qu'il m'a tout apprit. J'ai prit l'habitude de taper sur un peu tout ce qui me revenait pas là-bas. J'ai jamais aimé les uniformes de toute façon.

Il releva son attention, le brusque changement de comportement désarçonna tout le monde ou presque.

- Enfin, sauf sur de jolie dame, je suis sûr que l'uniforme des marines ira très bien à Nami-san! De toute façon, je suis certain que tout va hyper bien à Nami-san, tout comme à Robin-chan! C'est parfait, je pourrais vous suivre et je vous cuisinerais de délicieux petit plat pour vos superbe corps de rêve ! Mes nymphes, je vous protègerais au péril de ma vie !

Il attrapa la main de Nami. Sursauta et se tourna vers Robin. Ussop s'écarta un peu pour lui laisser la place.

- Encore un peu de café, non ? Robin-swan?

Il attrapa la cafetière et lui versa une autre tasse alors qu'elle gloussait. Luffy se mit à rire lui aussi, amusé de l'emportement dont le blond faisait preuve.

- Une tasse, Nami-san? Il la relâcha doucement et se saisit d'une tasse vide puis lui versa un café qu'elle prit.

Un autre sourire étira les lèvres de Nami. Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard presqu'entendu.

- Un véritable gentleman, pour une fois y'a pas à dire tu as bien choisit. Ajouta la trésorière.

- Je choisis toujours bien mes nakama ! S'insurgea Luffy qui poursuivit. Dis Sanji ! Tu nous feras de la viande, beaucoup de viande pour le départ !

Ussop se tapa le front en soupirant : "encore un autre taré"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Chapitre III, les choses se précisent, et pourtant il reste encore beaucoup de chose à mettre en place. J'ai tenté d'étoffer mes descriptions, et mes dialogues. Mais il faut avouer que j'ai du mal car pour moi, les personnages ont des comportements qui se rapproche de l'anime et que la description est un peu facultative tant leur tic son inhérent à ceux du manga. Mais bon! Je remercie **Koukin-kun **pour cette précision. J'ai beau me relire, je sais cependant que j'ai du laisser des fautes... J'en profite pour lancer un appel à une âme charitable pour être ma bêta! Si quelqu'un à assez la foi pour me supporter durant une période indéterminé, il suffit de me laisser un message sur mon profil! Merci!

**Nympha-san; kichette, Narue; Le Rossignol Gris; Nanmeoh, CamDel, Fredjs, CrazyMariss, Linkette cafadeuse, tenshihouou, Voracity666; Nirrita, emielove...** Et ceux qui prenne le temps de me lire, encore merci! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne o_O. Et je continue mon petit bonhomme de chemin! ^_^ J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine dans mon prochain chapitre! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Altercation

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou.

Disclaimer:

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Note**: J'ai un peu de retard, juste un jour. Mais j'ai un peu de mal, parce que je veux retravailler au maximum mes chapitres avant de les publier. Et disons que je suis un peu prit car je sèche sur l'inspiration d'une autre fic. Comme quoi avoir le plan ne suffit pas... Notre cuisinier à encore du chemin à faire avant de s'intégrer au groupe. Mais je vous laisse découvrir avec ce chapitre ce qu'il en est!

**Chapitre IV : Altercation.**

Sanji fronça les sourcils en avisant l'écran clignotant de son portable. Il réfléchit intensément en ouvrant le message qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Sa vie avait basculé du tout au tout, et il avait dû prévenir en catastrophe sa famille qu'il devait filer pour un certain temps. Même s'il ne savait pas encore quel type d'explication qu'il allait fournir.

- Sanji !

Le blond se tourna vers la voiture de déménagement, Luffy fit claquer la portière. Ils venaient de charger les derniers cartons. L'avocat était à la fois heureux et perdu. Bon sang, il devait leur communiquer sa nouvelle adresse. Mais comment leurs dire qu'il avait déménagé sur un coup de tête ?

- Dépêche-toi ! On y va !

Nami lui avait trouvé un appartement mieux placé, ils venaient de finir de vider son ancien logement. Il s'avança vers le brun qui avait la tête à la portière. Il faisait déjà très chaud, Sanji grimaça un sourire de circonstance, plus d'embarras qu'autre chose.

- Euh… Je, j'ai un imprévue là tout de suite, je dois me rendre …

Il regarda son portable qui c'était mit à sonner. Voilà, il devait faire face à son destin ! Il se voyait déjà en train de se répandre en explication et excuse.

- Je vous rejoins là-bas. Il faut que je règle quelque truc avant.

Luffy le fixa, puis acquiesça. Son patron le fixa un moment avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Comme tu veux, on déposera les cartons, t'as l'adresse de toute façon. Tu nous feras des bentos ? Lâcha Luffy en souriant de toute ses dents.

Bien évidemment, à l'énoncer de nourriture son estomac fit entendre sa position d'affamé permanent !

- On est déjà en retard, alors on bouge, Luffy attache ta ceinture. La voix froide du marimo les coupa.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne disait rien qu'il n'était pas là ! Zoro servait de chauffeur pour le coup, bien sûr Nami le lui avait gentiment exigé. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'appartement que l'avocat allait occuper se trouvait dans l'immeuble ou résidait déjà leur capitaine. Trajet que le Marimo connaissait par cœur… Etant l'un des rares seuls d'ailleurs c'était empressé de rajouter à voix basse Ussop.

Sanji lui jeta un regard indifférent.

- Tête d'algue. On m'a dit que t'as un sens de l'orientation tellement pourri que tu te perds entre chez toi et le bureau.

Il eut le plaisir de voir l'expression du directeur marketing s'assombrir violement. Il était vraiment suicidaire pour aimer le mettre en rogne. Mais voir le rouge monter au joues du vert gazon était un spectacle haut en couleur que Sanji commençait à apprécier. Mais de nouveau son portable sonna et il dû décrocher. Il salua distraitement Luffy, ignora la colère du marimo et s'éloigna pour répondre.

.

La voiture de déménagement, loué pour l'occasion finit par démarrer, Luffy attacha sa ceinture. La raison pour laquelle Zoro connaissait si bien cette route était que Luffy n'avait pas le permis. Et après réflexion le reste de l'équipage c'était décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne tente jamais de l'avoir. Le brun avait une tendance chronique à vouloir agir à l'encontre des normes. Et le risque qu'il braque le volant pour conduire à contre sens était vraiment trop important. Du coup Zoro était devenu son chauffeur les premiers temps, et Ussop l'avait remplacé lorsqu'il avait dû tenir ce poste de directeur.

-Tu l'aimes pas beaucoup Zoro… Il est vraiment fort et doué, vous ne devriez pas vous taper dessus. Je suis sûr que si tu apprends à le connaître vous finirez par vous entendre.

Le brun colla son visage à la vitre en lui parlant tout en fronçant les sourcils… Il lui semblait avoir aperçut quelque chose comme un restaurant. Mais c'était une illusion, il se rassit normalement.

- Je suis sur que tu l'aimeras… Sanji est vraiment sympa. Marmonna Luffy qui se sentait à présent contrarié de l'absence de l'avocat.

- Ecoute… Luffy, j'ai du travail et….

Le brun se renfrogna dans son siège et se tourna vers la vitre, cela faisait à peine une demie heure qu'ils avaient démarré. Déjà la dispute éclatait entre eux. Il roula des yeux au ciel avec un énervement qui ne lui ressemblait pas, du moins que le reste de l'équipage n'avait jamais vue.

- Je sais !

Zoro lui jeta un coup d'œil gardant le silence.

- Tu as du travail, toujours beaucoup de travail, tout le temps ! S'exaspéra Luffy.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, la fureur assombrissant son regard.

- Mais bon sang ! Y'a autre chose dans la vie que ton travail ! MERDE !

Luffy le fusilla. Le Second fronça les sourcils, tendu lui aussi. Ces derniers temps le scénario avait tendance à se répéter. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls le ton finissait par monter. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Que Zoro n'arrivait pas à lui dire ?

- Tu le fait exprès ! Depuis qu'on est revenu tu passes ton temps à dire ça ! Zoro ! Tu crois que je suis trop stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte que tu t'éloignes de l'équipage ? Trop bête pour voir que tu t'éloignes de moi ?

Le brun respira lourdement, reprenant son souffle.

- Zoro… Tu… C'est ma faute ? J'ai fait un truc ?

L'autre restait impassible, conduisant en fixant la route. Pourtant un désarroi poignant passait sur les traits de son cadet. Au début c'était juste surprenant, puis c'était devenu rageant, mais maintenant Luffy ne supportait plus son silence. Il l'inquiétait, le taraudait… Bon sang ! Il allait finir par le taper pour avoir une réponse ! Et ce n'était jamais bien qu'ils se tapent dessus.

- Rien, tu n'as rien fait Luffy.

Luffy n'osa pas le toucher, poser une main sur son bras, et une autre vague de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Froid, vide, il avait l'impression que le bretteur lui cachait quelque chose.

- Zoro ?

Un appel, un seul, mais il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Ils étaient amis pourtant, ils l'avaient été si fort. Alors pourquoi tout d'un coup il ne restait que ce silence vide entre eux ? Et Luffy lui en voulut, énormément. Il lui avait fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas pareil. Zoro devenait toujours un peu plus froid lorsqu'ils revenaient à terre. La prochaine fois… Serait peut-être la dernière.

- C'est ta faute ! Siffla son cadet en se tournant définitivement vers sa vitre.

Il ne put pas voir le sourire crisper passer sur ses lèvres. Luffy ne remarqua pas le geste qu'il eut pour chasser la douleur fugace derrière son œil. Un rictus passa sur les lèvres du bretteur, exprimant aussi bien sa dérision que sa souffrance. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir, combien avant que le silence ne les tue pour de bon. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire, plus à lui parler. Il y avait trop maintenant, beaucoup trop pour exprimer quoique ce soit. Il gagnait un peu de temps, mais c'était inévitable, la fin de tout ce qu'il y avait eut entre eux et cela par sa faute. Zoro aurait voulut desserrer les dents pour s'excuser, pour lui dire qu'au fond il en crevait lui aussi, qu'il s'en voulait. Mais il réussi juste à serrer le volant entre ses mains dans ce silence qu'il lui imposait.

…

C'était une marina désaffecté qui l'accueillit. Le blond avisa les informations qu'Ussop lui avait données. Et releva son attention. Les seuls clients permanents devaient être des rats, quelques bateaux de pêcheur à la retraite luttaient pour ne pas finir dans le fond de la baie. Et leurs propriétaires datant de mathusalem. L'un d'entre eux leva la tête, et Sanji lui grimaça un sourire de loin, que l'autre lui rendit pour lui montrer toute l'étendu de sa gencive dont les dents avaient déserté le premier rang.

Comment pouvait-il y avoir des pêcheurs dans les parages ?

Sanji sentait l'inquiétude lui tarauder les nerfs. Il ne pensait pas un jour se rapprocher autant de cet objectif, se rapprocher de lui. Il allait non seulement reprendre la mer, mais il se rendait sur Grand-line ! Mieux, il avait trouvé un équipage ! Un vrai qui avait voulut de lui, et cela en tant que cuisinier ! Il se demandait si Luffy avait conscience de tout ce qu'il lui avait offert. Le bruit de ses chaussures résonnait alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas alerte dans la marina, Ussop lui avait envoyé un message lui indiquant le numéro où leur navire mouillait. Leur navire, et bientôt le sien. Monkey. D Luffy, dit aussi pirate au "Chapeau de Paille", il avait été demandé des renseignements à son maître avant de plier bagage. Il comprenait mieux le look du brun, Zepp l'avait regardé longuement lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été recruté pour de bon, puis il avait souris en lui disant de lui ramener de la marchandise fraîche.

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avisant les bâtiments délabrés. Alors qu'il se demandait encore s'il ne c'était pas trompé d'adresse, il aperçut une couleur de cheveux bien particulière. Verte. Il se grattait la nuque en tournant sur lui-même.

- Oï! Marimo ! Qu'est ce tu fiches dans un cul de sac ? Me dit pas que tu t'es encore perdu !

Le directeur marketing se tourna d'un bloc vers lui, avec une vocation homicide dans les yeux. Un tic de fureur passa sur les traits de son collègue, ce qui le fit intérieurement jubilé de joie. Sanji sentit le sourire lui monter aux lèvres, un plaisir féroce et malsain. Oh oui, il allait l'emmerder jusqu'au bout ! L'autre vint vers lui, et c'est à ce moment qu'il les vit…

Trois katanas, à sa taille. Il portait un pantalon noir, avec un tee-shirt blanc, par-dessus lequel un obi, vert lui cintrait la taille. Zoro arriva à sa hauteur, il devait le dépasser d'une tête ce qui était largement suffisant pour ce dernier, car il l'utilisait pour le fixer de haut, très haut même. Le marimo attrapa le devant de sa chemise et le tira vers lui, une veine pulsait à sa tempe, un tic agitait le haut de sa joue gauche alors qu'il serrait les dents.

- Teeeeme! Gronda le bretteur.

Sanji qui fumait, profita pour éloigner sa cigarette et lui souffla le plus calmement du monde un nuage de nicotine dans les yeux. Un sourire prit place alors qu'il le dévisageait.

- Salut tête d'algue ! Lança joyeusement le nouveau cuisinier.

Sanji heurta le mur violement, sa tête protesta contre l'impact. Mais il se redressa aussitôt, alerte et agile ce qui surprit un peu le bretteur. Ils allaient se battre, et personne n'était là pour les contenir. Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent fit comprendre à l'un et à l'autre qu'ils le savaient très bien. Et les sourires de démon qu'ils se renvoyèrent témoignaient de plaisir qu'ils ressentaient à cette idée. Chacun persuadé qu'il allait faire payer l'autre.

- Ramène toi que je te file une raclée ! Siffla le blond en écrasant du talon ce qui restait de sa cigarette tomber.

Un sourire méchant passa sur le visage du bretteur.

- J'vais t'apprendre le sens du mot douleur, kuso-cook!

…

Luffy salivait à l'idée du bento que Sanji allait leur faire, il grignotait un paquet de chips en sifflotant heureux à l'idée de reprendre la mer. Ussop était resté garé la voiture à l'abri, et Luffy n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de revoir leur navire. Puis le bruit effroyable de chose briser se fit entendre. Il fronça les sourcils, d'habitude l'endroit était désert et vraiment très calme. Il félicitait même Nami d'avoir trouvé un port d'attache aussi discret. Il s'arrêta, il n'y avait pas que des trucs cassés, il tendit l'oreille, on pouvait presque distinguer des voix. Des… On se battait ! Il se précipita du lieu d'où venait le son, des débris jonchaient la scène, bruit de coup, cri de colère, insulte. Bon sang !

Il déboula sur la scène du carnage. Le blond esquiva tout juste la lame, sa chemise était un vestige, Zoro encaissa le coup de pied qui l'envoya heurter le mur. Ils se redressèrent difficilement tous les deux essoufflés. Il aurait dû se douter que ces deux là ne rateraient pas une occasion de se battre ! Luffy allait leur crier d'arrêter lorsqu'un frisson passa dans son échine. Un mauvais pressentiment si violent qu'il s'étrangla presque. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de localiser quelqu'un. Puis le bruit de talon caractéristique se fit entendre, il se figea. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il trembla.

- Laisse-moi faire. La voix féminine le fit frémir.

- Tant de jeunesse débordante, ne soit pas trop méchante, Nami-san! Gloussa une autre voix.

La rousse dépassa Luffy, alors que Robin restait glousser auprès de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa navigatrice sévir. Un bruit de souffrance profonde se fit entendre et lorsqu'il osa un coup d'œil il put voir les deux hommes au sol à demi assommer. La rousse attrapa le col du blond et du bretteur et se mit à les traîner derrière elle. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Nami était redouté de tous ! C'était une spécialiste de combat avec une barre de fer. Une force de la nature !

- Vous croyiez vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire ! Bande de bon à rien ! Inutile ! Vous battre ! Si je vous y reprends je vous tue de mes propres mains c'est clair ! Je veux pas savoir qui à commencer, ni pourquoi ! Personne ne se bat ! PERSONNE ! Le premier qui se fait remarquer, je lui arrache sa virilité et je lui enfonce bien profondément en travers de la gorge ! Puis je l'éventre et je le pends par les tripes !

Nami avançait, animée d'une fureur qui lui était bien propre. Sanji était encore choqué, alors que Zoro entrait la tête dans les épaules, prêt à filer dès qu'elle ferait un signe. Après tout, la rousse avait faillit l'étrangler une fois déjà ! Elle les lâcha, se tourna vers eux, puis asséna deux autres coups de bar de fer sur la tête de chacun.

- Si vous voulez vous battre attendez d'être sur Grand-line! Là-bas y'aura toute la marine, et tous les représentants gouvernementaux à nos trousses !

- Nami… Se plaignit le blond.

Comment une seule femme pouvait-elle traîner deux grands gaillards comme eux ?

- LA FERME ! Sinon je t'enfonce mon talon aiguille entre les deux yeux !

Sanji pâlit, Zoro serra les dents priant pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas sur lui. Ne doutant pas qu'elle en soit capable.

- Le premier de vous deux qui se fait remarquer, je me charge de lui ancré dans sa cervelle de poulpe le sens propre du terme eunuque !

Elle inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers Luffy pour l'engueuler lui aussi.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Tu as encore choisit n'importe qui sans tenir compte des autres ! Tu va me le payer chère ! Ces deux là ne s'entendront jamais ! Pour la peine je double ta dette ! Cracha l'usurière. Zoro soupira content de ne pas se prendre un autre coup, autre part.

- Mais j'y suis pour rien moi ! Couina Luffy sans oser s'approcher plus.

- Tout le monde va au bateau ! Sans discuter ! Non ! Luffy, je t'interdis de les aider, ils vont se débrouiller tout seul ! On part dans deux heures, si d'ici là vous n'êtes pas là je viendrais vous chercher par la peau des fesses, et je vous trainerais par la peau des burnes à bord !

Zoro recula violement, Sanji se jeta sur le coté pour la laisser passer. La rousse passa comme une furie, se fichant de piétiner un bras ou une jambe, elle fit signe à Robin qui la suivit. Luffy continuait de se tordre les mains en emboitant le pas à la rousse, tout en protestant doucement.

- Je te jure, j'ai rien fait… Nami… Pourquoi je dois payer ? Nami ?

Robin leur fit un petit signe de la main. Sanji tenait les lambeaux de sa chemise. Elle les avait frappés avec une barre de fer ! En réalité c'était un San-Jie-Gun. Même s'il avait du mal à identifier l'arme qui avait été de toute évidence modifier. Les anneaux de métal sensé relier les trois parties s'emboitaient afin de donner une longue barre de métal avec laquelle elle les avait violemment frappés.

Zoro par terre ferma les yeux. Il avait le corps douloureux surtout là ou elle avait frappé, soit les cotes et le dos.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda avec une terreur mal dissimulé le cuisinier.

La question fit ouvrir un œil au bretteur, il hésita et finit par répondre :

- D'habitude… Elle est pire.

- Pire ? Marmonna effrayer le blond.

- Ouais, pire.

Ils avaient boitillé ensemble jusqu'au navire, Sanji était resté abasourdi. Franky lui avait fait un large sourire en l'accueillant.

- Je te présente le Thousand Sunny Go !

Qui aurait put croire qu'un navire aussi grand pouvait se cacher aussi aisément. Les portes de l'entrepôt où le Thousand Sunny Go était rangé et amarré, laissait passer assez de lumière pour le voir clairement. La proue était une tête d'ours, encadré de flamme d'un immense soleil.

- Il a été entièrement construit par Franky, la moindre planche a été tracé, coupé et cloué par lui.

Expliqua Ussop qui entassait les vivres sur le bord du quai alors que le bleuté faisait la navette pour tout faire monter. Soulevant sans doute deux fois son poids. L'informaticien était arrivé avant eux, tombant sur Luffy suppliant Nami de réduire sa dette pour ne changer. Sanji leva la tête pour voir les trois mats, dont le plus grand devait bien faire dans les vingt mètres de haut. C'était bel et bien un navire pirate… D'autre n'ayant jamais vue cela penserait à un bateau customiser. Il y avait quelque chose de pionnier et de scout à voir cet ensemble. Mais le One Piece ne se courait vraiment que sur ce genre de navire. Tout cela pour la simple raison que tout ce qui était technologie actuelle, même son portable finissait par se dérégler sur Grand-line. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Roger avait régné sur cette portion en maître absolu, au point que les autorités n'est d'autre choix que de l'abattre. Tout le monde avait entendu parler des évènements étranges qui se produisent au Triangle des Bermudes. Et bien, même ceux-là n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Grand-line. Il fallait utiliser de la technologie conçue là-bas, pour naviguer sur ces eaux. Franky portait un simple slip de bain moulant et bleu qui le fit détourner la tête.

- Pourquoi un ours ?

Zoro se tourna vers le blond à cette question et le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu vraiment fou.

- Où t'as vue un ours ? Interrogea le bretteur.

Ce dernier n'étant pas presser de mettre la main à la patte. Sanji pointa l'avant du bateau.

- Ce n'est pas sensé être un chapeau de paille votre emblème ? Alors pourquoi y'a un ours à l'avant du bateau ?

Les rires éclatèrent, Zoro se tint le ventre alors Qu'Ussop hoquetait de rire, Franky se tourna pour les interroger. Et se fut Luffy qui lui répondit :

- C'est pas un ours ! C'est un fier lion des mers !

Sanji fronça les sourcils en grimaçant.

- On dirait plutôt un ours avec des flammes autour… Pour pas dire le feu aux fesses marmonna vers la fin le cuisinier. Conscient qu'il devait vexer le brun.

- N'insulte pas le Thousand Sunny Go ! S'indigna le capitaine.

- J'insulte personne ! Se rattrapa Sanji. C'est mignon les ours ! Fit-il avec conviction.

Zoro le regarda avec une lueur de dégout dans les yeux.

- En plus t'as des gouts douteux… Marmonna le bretteur.

- Zoro ! Les provisions vont pas se charger tous seul sur le bateau ! Hurla la rousse.

Elle se pencha pour le fusiller du regard, ses prunelles brillèrent avec une flamme que le bretteur pouvait parfaitement interpréter comme un : « Travail jusqu'à la mort, esclave ! ».

Il se tourna et rattrapa Ussop en train de lutter avec une trentaine de kilo de pomme de terre. Marmonnant quelque chose sur une « sorcière malfaisante ». Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de soulever le sac avec une facilité déconcertante. Le quai auquel le navire était arrimé était assez vieux et grinçait sous leurs pas. Sanji vit Franky faire de même avec une caisse en bois dans laquelle des bouteilles en verre tintèrent.

- Sanji ! Met la main à la patte !

Il sursauta et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Bien sûr Nami-chan ! Je vais de ce pas !

Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où débarquer tout ça, il attrapa un sac de provision et suivit le bleuté. Zoro tiqua en se disant qu'il ne le supportait vraiment pas. Le blond passa le quai et monta à bord. Et quel ne fut sa surprise de voir de la pelouse verte s'étendre au pied d'un arbre auquel une balançoire était accroché. Comment pouvait-il y avoir de la pelouse ici ? Et un arbre Kami-sama !

Ussop lui tapota l'épaule.

-Et tu n'as rien encore vue ! Viens, je vais te montrer la cuisine !

A l'évocation de la cuisine, le blond sentit son cœur battre plus fort, et l'informaticien souris de plus belle.

- Tu vas aimer, j'en suis sûr, n'importe quel cuisinier adorerait. Franky a fait un excellent travail.

Docilement, Sanji se dirigea vers le lieu qui deviendrait sans doute son sanctuaire sous peu. Il allait faire ses preuves et montrer aux autres ce qu'il savait faire. Et clouer le bec par la même occasion de ce fichu marimo, comme pour mettre un terme à leur altercation.

Il allait commencer une nouvelle vie…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

Une dispute entre Zoro et Luffy qui semble ne pas être la dernière, ni la première. Un cuisinier provocateur, une Nami effrayante, et un navire qui surprend. Tellement d'élément à mettre en place avant l'intrigue. Merci de me lire!


	5. Chapter 5: dernières présentations

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou.

Disclaimer:

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

**Effectivement, Sanji ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, mais il est trop tard pour reculer! Venez donc suivre sa descente aux enfers. Notre cuisinier/avocat se remettra-t-il de cette aventure?  
><strong>

**Chapitre V : Dernières présentations.**

La première chose que Sanji explora fut la cuisine dont il tomba amoureux, le reste de la visite fut reporter à plus tard, il décida de commencer quelque chose pour leur quatre heure. Son couteau s'agitait sur les aliments, il jonglait avec les ingrédients tout cela avec une aisance déconcertante ! Sucre, vanille, œuf, spatule bougeaient dans un balai de virtuose. Plus qu'un art, la cuisine c'était toute sa vie ! Son tumulte attira le reste des membres qui se rassemblèrent pour le regarder. Il ouvrit le four, glissa son gâteau. Il coupa les fruits, rangea les verres, nettoya le plan de travail pour y déposer d'autre ingrédient. Il en avait oublié ce qui l'entourait, son esprit visualisant déjà ce qu'il faisait, s'attardant sur la décoration final. Du sucré, du salée, épicée, doux. De la viande, des crudités. C'était sensé être un quatre heures, mais il avait eut la main trop lourde et cuisinait de nouveau une autre recette.

- Il est vraiment doué… Murmura la rousse impressionnée.

Le blond se tourna et leur servit des cocktails l'esprit ailleurs. Juste pour les faire patienter. Pour… Une mesure de sucre, un peu de sel… Il fallait qu'il prenne la couleur. Sanji ne pensait plus avec cohérence à ces moments là. Puis en trois quart d'heurs les couverts prirent place, le ballet commença. Il servit ce qui devait l'être, et le reste de l'équipage resta bouche bée devant l'étalage de tout ce qu'il avait fait en un temps record.

- J'espère réussir mon audition avec cette mise en bouche. Souffla le blond. Luffy avalait déjà un tiers de la table.

Sanji releva la tête et il scruta chacun d'eux, la plupart semblait satisfait. Le légume sur pied continuait de froncer les sourcils. Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il n'aimait pas, la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer lui échappa. D'un coup tout le chahut le frappa, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

A coté de Luffy… Un… Une… Chose…

Alors qu'il cherchait de l'air pour respirer quelque chose lui toucha l'épaule. Il se raidit et se tourna lentement, très lentement… Le silence tomba si lourdement qu'on aurait put croire qu'il venait de tomber dans un gouffre. Les orbites vides le fixèrent, les dents claquèrent et la voix maigrelette se fit entendre.

- Yohohohohoho! Félicitation à notre nouveau cuisinier !

Un tic agita les traits du blond, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, il inspira lentement. Puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'équipage et ferma les yeux. Sa main trembla alors qu'il prenait une autre cigarette de son paquet, il l'alluma en inspirant profondément.

- Dites… Sa voix était rauque.

- Je crois …

Il tiqua car le rire continuait dans les aigues. Il serra les dents.

- Qu'il y a un squelette qui vient de me félicité… C'est normal ?

Dans le silence qui continua, il ajouta la voix nouée.

- Et qu'il y a un truc poilu assit à coté de notre capitaine…

- BROOK ! Lâche-le ! S'écria la rousse.

- J'SUIS PAS UN TRUC POILU ! J'MAPPEL CHOPPER ! ET JE SUIS LE MEDECIN DE CE NAVIRE ! STUPIDE HUMAIN ! Rugit une voix gargantuesque.

Sanji ouvrit lentement les yeux, très lentement. Une masse de deux mètres se dressaient menaçant à coté de Luffy, et … Les phalanges d'une main squelettique se mirent à tapoter sur son épaule comme pour le calmer.

- Doucement mon ami, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

En tremblant il se tourna une dernière fois vers le squelette dont le haut du crâne s'ouvrit comme une boîte à biscuit.

- Moi c'est Brook, enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! T'es…

Il n'entendit pas la suite car il s'évanouit.

…

Le bruit d'une dispute monumentale se fit entendre.

- On c'était mit d'accord pour qu'il ne vous voit pas avant qu'on soit sur Grand Line! Vous aller le rendre fou ! Brook ! Pourquoi tu as ouvert ta tête pour te présenter ?

C'était la voix de Nami.

- Il se réveil ! Fit une petite voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sanji se redressa d'un bloc, il était par terre, sur le planché de la cuisine visiblement. En arrière fond il y avait des rires. Le marimo se fichait de lui en beauté ! Le plafond tournait encore un peu, il posa une main devant ses yeux.

- Tout va bien ? La question le fit sursauter.

Une petite paire de sabot tenant un stéthoscope s'approcha de lui. Sabot ? SA !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Il se cogna la tête contre la table en reculant, il attrapa l'arrière de son crâne. Jetant des regards fous autour de lui. Un squelette habillé en costume rigola. Un squelette un peu comme ceux qu'il avait dans ces cours d'anatomie !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Il se jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je te l'avais dit que tu étais effrayant ! L'informaticien soupira. Usopp se rapprocha de lui.

- Oï calme toi Sanji, je sais que ça peut paraître totalement fou. Mais…

Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, une chaise heurtait le musicien de la bande.

- DEGAGE ! Hurla le blond presque hystérique. PUIS POURQUOI TU MARCHES ! KAMISAMA! CA MARCHE PAS LES SQUELETTE ! ALORS ARRÊTE !

Sanji se saisit d'un autre tabouret et son attention fut attirer par… Quelque chose de petite taille. Très poilu, il distingua les cornes sortant d'un chapeau haut forme rouge. Portant un short rouge.

- DEPUIS QUAND LES RENNES CA S'HABILLES !

Boire ! Il devait boire quelque chose de fort, de très fort même. Il se jeta sur un placard où il avait aperçut une bouteille de rhum qu'il déboucha et engloutit en de longue rasade. Ses yeux lui piquaient, sa gorge aussi. Le rire tonitruant ne s'arrêtait pas, furieux il balança la bouteille à moitié vide sur la tête du bretteur.

- LA FERME CONNARD !

Zoro se reçut le projectile et s'étala par terre de tout son long. Il ne l'avait pas raté !

La colère était quelque chose de sain, la seule chose normal à ce moment précis. Le monde tanguait, il se tourna vers l'évier en se prenant la tête.

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI? BON SANG ! POURQUOI JE SUIS LE SEUL HYSTERIQUE ICI ! Il ventilait un peu.

Il entendit le bruit de pas se rapprocher. Puis une main se posa tendrement sur son bras. Il tourna son regard vers Robin.

- Il y a très peu de chose normal dans ce monde… Et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte, cook-san. Il allait balbutier lorsque la main de Nami se posa sur son autre bras.

- Elle a raison… Je suis désolé que tu ais à faire face à ça aussi vite. Nous pensions te préparer un peu plus.

Elle jeta un regard noir au reste de l'équipage.

- En fait Brook et Chopper font aussi partie de l'équipe. Il vienne de Grand-line. Rajouta Nami. C'est notre capitaine qui les à choisit pour être nos nakama.

- Chopper est l'un des meilleurs médecins du monde. Et Brook … Continua la rousse.

- Un des pires pervers de Grand-Line ajouta sobrement Usopp.

Luffy éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi ? Râla Sanji, pourquoi ? Il se tourna brutalement vers eux.

- POURQUOI Y'A UN SQUELETTE VIVANT QUI ME PARLE ? ET POURQUOI Y'A UN RENNE QUI JOUE AU MEDECIN ICI ?

Il se dégagea de la prise des femmes, agrippa un tabouret qu'il jeta de nouveau sur Brook avec rage.

- ESPECE DE VERMINE ! POURQUOI TU BOUGES ENCORE ? Il inspira.

- Passe pour le renne, mais pourquoi toi ! TOI ! TU BOUGE ?

Luffy fit la moue.

- C'est vexant ce que tu fais, c'est de la discrimination Sanji ! Remarqua le capitaine.

- CREVE ! Hurla le blond en ramassant un autre tabouret.

- De toute évidence, la conscience humaine à plus de mal à accepter la mort dans son espèce que les autres phénomènes paranormaux. Fit la voix doctrinale du renne.

- AAAAAAAAH ! POURQUOI TU PARLES?

Il venait de se rendre compte que l'animal était aussi doté de la parole. Alors qu'il allait lui jeter une chaise à lui aussi, une main « poussa » litéralement sur son bras et l'arrêta. Parce qu'il y avait aussi des bras qui lui poussaient sur le corps maintenant !

- C'est fâcheux. Conclut Robin en baissant les mains. Notre cuisinier serait en train de perdre la raison semble-t-il. Que faisons-nous, capitaine ?

Luffy se leva de son siège, soupirant.

- C'est embêtant, je ne pensais pas qu'il craquerait pour si peu.

Craquer pour si peu ! SI PEU ! La mort se baladait en rigolant sous son nez pardi !

- On peut le ramener chez lui. Fit la voix mortellement sérieuse du bretteur.

Zoro avait arrêté de se masser la tête. Sanji se figea, puis le tabouret tomba par terre alors qu'il venait de le lâcher.

- Si tu crois te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi stupide tête d'algue ! J'irais sur Grand-Line! Même si je dois y perdre la tête, marimo!

Même si la panique faisait battre le sang à ses tempes. Et que son cerveau lui hurlait à tout va qu'il ferait mieux de partir en courant. Rien de tout ce qui c'était passé n'était logique, normal, sain !

- J'irais sur Grand-Line! J'irais là-bas et je ferais payer à ce connard ! J'm'en fiche de finir taré !

Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait, le reste… Tout le reste, il s'en fichait. Un squelette qui parle, un renne médecin, des bras qui pousse partout. Il s'y ferait ! Il ferait tout son possible, il… La douleur se répandit dans son œil gauche. Le fantôme de la douleur qui se réveillait lorsqu'il perdait son sang froid. Au Baratie aussi il avait vue des choses pas normales. Comme Zepp capable de défoncer un mur d'un coup de pied à cause de la colère.

- Sanji.

Luffy le fit sursauter, il ne l'avait pas vue venir à sa hauteur, la main se posa sur son épaule.

- Tu as entendu parler des "Fruits du démon" non ? A part Zoro, Usopp, Franky et Nami. Nous en avons tous manger un. Tu nous a dis que tu nous suivrais en enfer pour aller sur Grand-Line… Alors bienvenu à bord.

…

- Je peux savoir ce que c'était ce spitch mélodramatique? Luffy ! La voix de Nami perça et Zoro soupira.

Ca avait été marrant de voir le blond perdre les pédales. Usopp avait trainé le malheureux dans ses appartements, alors que Franky réparait les tabourets.

- Luffy ! Tu as choisit délibérément de recruter quelqu'un de la terre ferme ! Il y a des responsabilités et des conséquences à cet acte ! Ragea Nami.

Luffy fit la moue.

- Mais Sanji n'est pas de la terre ferme ! Il est né sur East Blue !

Zoro releva la tête de sa somnolence.

- Oï! Cap'tain! Et si tu nous disais tout ce que tu sais pour une fois !

Luffy sembla hésiter profondément. Puis un coup de Nami le persuada.

- Sanji est l'élève de Zepp-san, il a été sur son resto' flottant un certain temps, puis il c'est rangé dans son nouveau restaurant sur terre. Mais il est né sur East-blue, ça j'en suis sûr. Le vieux m'a dit qu'il l'a rencontré en tant que marmiton sur un bateau, juste avant un naufrage… Il semblerait juste que… Qu'il avait décidé de refaire sa vie sur terre.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a décidé de refaire sa vie… Il m'a l'air de tenir une sacrée dent. Notre blondinet à une vengeance sur le feu, quelqu'un sur Grand-Line à qui il veut faire payer le prix fort. Zoro n'avait pas tord. Luffy leva les épaules.

- J'en sais rien ! Et j'm'en fiche ! C'est juste notre nouveau nakama! Il nous le dira quand le moment sera venu.

Luffy était toujours aussi déconcertant ! Et ils avaient tous entendu cette phrase au moins une fois. Le brun se moquait pas mal des antécédents.

- Tu dis ça, mais je vois bien qu'il t'amuse toi aussi. Fit remarquer Luffy.

- Ouais, ouais… Marmonna le bretteur en se redressant.

Il lui avait fait mal, mine de rien avec cette fichue bouteille de rhum à moitié rempli.

- En attendant je vais faire un somme. Il bailla.

- Luffy tu es sur que c'est une sage décision que de prendre Sanji comme cuisinier ? Demanda de nouveau la navigatrice.

- On le saura jamais si on le fait pas ! Rigola Luffy.

Zoro l'entendit se plaindre à cause du coup qu'elle venait de lui donner, puis la porte se referma derrière lui.

…

Le blond alluma le feu, l'odeur sucré du café ne tarda pas à s'élever dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit. Il était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner lorsque la porte grinça, il entendit les bruits de pas se diriger vers la table, la chaise être tirer. Il osa un coup d'œil et se raidit en voyant la fourrure. La chose se jeta sous la table ce qui le fit s'arrêter.

Il posa la première fournée de gaufre sur la table, et les petites cornes qui dépassaient se glissèrent à l'opposé.

- C'est prêt. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton un peu rauque.

L'autre releva un peu la tête.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? Finit par demander la petite voix fluette.

Il leva un sourcil.

- Des gaufres.

Il se baissa à la réponse, puis après de longues minutes d'hésitation.

- C'est quoi… Des gaufres ?

Visiblement le renne ne connaissait pas. Sanji inclina la tête, même si l'idée irrationnelle que se fut un animal qui marchait sur ses deux pattes arrière, qui lui parlait, et qui était habillé d'un short rouge. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne connaisse pas une chose aussi banale.

- C'est sucré. Il attrapa le sirop et en fit couler dessus avant de lui tendre.

- Goute.

Chopper se déplaça lentement contre la table, se figeant au moindre de ses mouvements. Sa petite truffe renifla d'abord de loin, alors qu'il le regardait. Une petite rêne au nez bleu. C'était… Mignon. Sanji poussa l'assiette.

- Stupide humain ! Il attrapa la gaufre et se jeta sous la table avec.

- Tu t'appel comment déjà ? Fit Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

- Tonny Tonny Chopper ! T'as intérêt à t'en rappeler, baka! Même si ce que tu appel "gaufre" est très bon ne pense pas m'acheter avec !

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

- Quel dommage, moi qui comptait t'en faire une assiette entière pour m'excuser pour hier.

La corne émergea.

- Une assiette entière ? Rien que pour moi ?

La truffe reparut, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le chapeau sur sa tête. Une tenue assez amusante à vrai dire.

…

Lorsque Nami poussa la porte, elle fut surprise de trouver le blond en grande discussion avec le médecin. Heureux Chopper se précipita.

- Nami! Nami! Sanji m'a fait découvrir ce que vous appeler gaufre ! C'est trop bon avec du sirop par-dessus et…

- Nami-chaaaaaaaan! Ton humble serviteur vient juste de terminer le petit déjeuner idéal pour ton splendide corps de rêve !

Une tornade amoureuse se précipita sur elle et la transporta jusqu'à la table comme une princesse. Franky poussa la porte suivit de Usop . Le reste de l'équipage ne tarda pas. Robin rit doucement lorsque le blond vint à sa rencontre pour lui baisser la main.

- As-tu passé une douce nuit, ma déesse ? Ta douceur à dû conseiller les anges et les dieux de nous garder de tout mal aujourd'hui. Si ce n'est inspirer le créateur de te garder éternellement tel que tu es! Robin-swan! Laisse-moi périr pour te défendre !

Usop fronça les sourcils.

- Comment il peut sortir autant de stupidité en aussi peu de temps ?

Il la guida vers sa place et lui servit amoureusement son café.

- Yohohohohoh! Yohoho! Bien le bon…

Vlam! Un tabouret le heurta, la porte se referma. Un tic agita les traits de Sanji.

- Je suis navré… C'est… plus fort que moi.

Luffy entra à son tour en trainant Brook derrière lui.

- SANJI ! J'AI FAIM ! S'écria le capitaine en prenant place.

Zoro bailla en entrant à son tour.

- Nous partons aujourd'hui. Conclut Nami.

- Tout ce que tu veux ma nymphe ! Scanda presque le blond.

Elle le fixa.

- Je veux avant tout m'assurer que tu ne vas pas changer d'avis… Sanji. Rien ne t'oblige à nous suivre. Si… C'est trop pour toi.

- Et qui vous protégera ? Cet imbécile de marimo? Cet abruti de ventre sur patte ? Ce faiblard d'informaticien ? Ce pervers de nudiste ?

Zoro, Luffy, Usop, et Franky sursautèrent successivement alors qu'il les pointait du doigt.

- Plutôt mourir ! JE VIENS ! Un gentleman ne peut pas détourner les yeux de son devoir! Mister Prince à votre service !

- Alors c'est décide ! Grand-Line ! Nous voilà ! S'écria Nami.

…

Le bateau avait quitté le port avec une facilité et une rapidité surprenante. Déjà la cote se faisait lointaine. Sanji se permit de s'allumer une cigarette. Le plan de travail était d'une propreté irréprochable. Pour s'occuper l'esprit et les mains, il avait refait l'organisation des ustensiles. Il avait fait un répertoire de tout ce qu'il y avait, et ranger à portée de main. La cuisine était la seule pièce assez rassurante du navire pour lui. Un plan de travail, un évier, des placards, un frigo… Une table, des tabourets… Un piano non loin ? Pourquoi y avait-il un piano dans Sa cuisine ?

- Cook-san ? Aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous faire descendre un café ?

La voix divine et douce de Robin lui parvint de nulle part. Il sursauta en se disant qu'il était vraiment devenu fou. Son cœur battait la chamade. Même fou, la voix de l'archéologue lui faisait un effet monstre.

- Oh… Nous sommes en bas, dans le salon.

Salon ? En bas ? Nous ?

- Heu… Robin-swan ? Marmonna-t-il en jetant des regards autour de lui.

Le bruit mécanique se fit entendre. Il sursauta et se tourna vers un meuble d'où venait le son. Il fronça un sourcil, hésita un moment puis se rendit jusque là et ouvrit enfin la petite porte du placard. Il avait pensé un moment que ce n'était qu'un meuble lambda pour ranger les bouteilles de boisson. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le plateau ! Un plateau qui n'y était pas avant.

- Merde alors… Souffla le blond.

- Sanji-kun ?

Il sursauta en reculant. Maintenant il entendait la voix de Nami !

- Je suppose que tu ne connais pas le mode d'emploi, mais il suffit de poser le plateau remplit et de fermer la porte, puis fait descendre la manette sur le coté à gauche. Merci beaucoup, tu peux nous rejoindre.

Il se tourna à droite, puis à gauche. Il prit le plateau en se demandant si tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Il entendait des voix qui lui disaient de faire du café et de mettre le service dans un placard.

- Heu… Bien sûr… Pourquoi pas.

Marmonna le blond déconcerté à cette idée.

Il fit le café, et rangea même quelques biscuits dans le plateau. Puis doutant de toute son intégrité morale il posa le tout. Ferma la porte et avec un flegme d'imbécile convaincu… Attrapa la décoration du meuble à gauche et tira. Le manche résista un moment puis céda, avec la mécanique d'un rouage huilé, jusqu'en bas. A croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie ! Un tic agita sa joue. Il verrait Luffy entré en slip et lui faire la danse du ventre qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce. Bruit mécanique… Le silence revint. Et c'est en tremblant qu'il ouvrit la porte. Et constata que le placard était aussi vide que ce qu'il avait vu la première fois qu'il l'avait inspecté. Rien ! Même le plateau avait disparut. Il y avait bien des choses impénétrables dans ce bas monde. Sanji se dit qu'il devait accepter.

On toqua à la porte, et l'informaticien poussa doucement cette dernière. Pour trouver Sanji en admiration devant le monte-charge menant à l'aquarium. Le métis savait que ce n'était pas facile d'admettre tout ça d'un coup et d'un bloc. A vrai dire il s'inquiétait un peu pour le blond. Les autres devaient se rendre compte qu'il y avait de quoi finir maboule !

- Sanji ? Ca va ? Finit-il par lancer avec appréhension en le rejoignant.

Le cuisinier tourna son regard sur lui, juste un moment. Tient ! Finalement, ce n'était pas Luffy en caleçon qui était venu le voir !

- Nikel… Je crois juste que j'entends des voix maintenant. Fit simplement Sanji en levant une épaule désinvolte.

C'est bien ce qu'il craignait, Usopp tenta de rester le plus décontracté possible.

- Ah ouais ? Et elles disent quoi ces voix ?

Sanji ferma la porte… Puis l'ouvrit et resta inerte un moment, avant de refermer la porte de nouveau.

- Il n'y a rien, n'est ce pas ? Sembla demander le blond.

Usopp acquiesça lentement. Puis Sanji ouvrit de nouveau la porte et observa l'espace vide et referma le meuble.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien.

Le métis douta encore un peu plus, et le blond se mit à fixer ses mains comme s'il était possédé.

- Tu me crois si je te dis que je viens de déposer un plateau dans un placard et qu'il a disparut.

Usopp le dévisagea.

- Pourquoi tu as déposé un plateau dans un placard ? S'inquiéta son vis-à-vis.

Se disant qu'il allait chercher Chopper.

- Parce que la voix me l'a demandé.

Sanji lui jeta un regard, et il se demanda si un fou avait cette expression.

- Sanji-kun ? Pourrais-tu faire descendre des gateaux s'il te plait ?

Le blond se raidit, un tic agita sa joue.

- Ca recommence ! Siffla le cuisinier.

Et Usopp éclata de rire, puis attrapa un coquillage posé sur le placard.

- Nami ! Tu lui fiche la trouille ! Le pauvre, il est persuadé qu'il entend des voix ! Tu lui à pas dit que tu utilisait le haut parleur !

Le cuisinier se décomposa.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Usopp ! Il vient de nous servir un café !

Le métis se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Si tu ne lui explique pas, il ne comprendra jamais ! D'ailleurs il ne doit même pas savoir où tu es !

- Je lui ait dit de nous rejoindre en bas… Et arrête de m'embêter ! Montre lui comment ça marche qu'on en finisse ! Sers-lui de guide, bon à rien !

Bruit de déclic. Usopp marmonna dans sa barbe, et se tourna vers Sanji.

- Elle est en bas, dans l'aquarium… Et ça, ce n'est pas un placard, mais un monte-charge qui fait la liaison entre la cuisine et la pièce en bas.

Sanji se sentit vraiment stupide ! Il en avait déjà vue de monte-charge pourtant ! Mais jamais de ce type. Ca avait la taille d'un placard !

Le cuisinier commença à saisir qu'il venait sans doute de se ridiculiser le plus honteusement du monde. Et c'est en bougonnant qu'il rangea les gâteaux et les fit descendre.

Mais déjà Usopp le tira hors de la cuisine.

- Viens ! Je vais te montrer le chemin.

En sortant il aperçut le bretteur en train de dormir dans l'herbe. Usopp pointa du doigt une pièce en hauteur.

- C'est la vigie… Et accessoirement la chambre de Zoro. Il y a aussi une salle d'entrainement, mais il la monopolise en général. Il y a aussi une infirmerie pour Chopper. Une salle des machines, et j'ai un petit labo… Il s'arrêta à une trappe et l'ouvrit. Pour y montrer de l'eau stagnante.

- C'est l'entrée de l'aquarium. On y range tout ce qu'on pêche, comme ça, c'est toujours frais !

Il la referma et indiqua une porte à coté.

- C'est par là, il faut descendre…

Encore agacé, et de plus en plus émerveillé des détails que lui fournissait son guide. Et il resta vraiment muet face à « l'aquarium » dont lui parlait Usopp. La pièce en elle-même côtoyait le bassin d'eau où une multitude de poisson nageait. A la place des murs, des vitres épaisses et solide permettait de jouir d'une vue imprenable. Installées dans un canapé, ses deux Déesses buvaient un café en papotant simplement.

- Je te présente le Sunny Go ! Fit avec amusement Usopp.

Mais son rire s'étrangla alors que le blond se jetait presqu'aux pieds des deux femmes pour leur servir de majordome.

Il y a des choses qui ne changeraient pas…

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0**

Il y a encore beaucoup à découvrir. Ce chapitre a été très délicat pour moi. C'est ici que je glisse sur une pente plutôt dangereuse. En fait, le vrai UA commencera dans mon volet II.

En attendant, Sanji va découvrir ses nakama et s'y attacher. Il va devoir s'intégrer et se battre. Les explications arriveront en temps et en heure. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu… Et régler ce problème pour les review anonymes sur mon compte. Normalement, on peut en laisser maintenant.

Sanji à beau vouloir, devoir cohabiter avec ces nouveaux Nakama n'est pas quelque chose d'aussi facile. Surtout lorsqu'il droit lutter contre ses propres instinct et ses envies de meurtre. Après tout, des animaux qui parlent, des morts guillerets, et des détenteurs de fruits du démon ? Si ça ce n'est pas l'enfer…

Prochain chapitre : Une histoire d'instinct.

« _Luffy ne prêtait pas attention à son discours, il semblait en grande discussion avec Brook._

_- Fais de ton mieux Brook ! Sanji est un adversaire coriace ! Mais je suis heureux qu'il te reconnaisse comme un rival !_

_- Merci capitaine ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir ! Yohohohohoho ! Que c'est excitant ! Une lutte à mort pour le cœur de jolie femme ! Yohohohohoho ! Yohohohoho ! Yohohohoho ! _»

Merci de me lire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si quelque chose ne vous parait pas assez clair !


	6. Chapter 6: Une histoire d'instinct

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou.

Disclaimer:

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre VI : Une histoire d'instinct**.

Le cuisinier ouvrit enfin les yeux et jeta un regard sur son plafond. Un brouillard assez douloureux lui pesait sur les épaules. Ce bateau gardait bon nombre de surprise, et il se sentit un peu angoissé. Tout d'un coup la bouffée d'inquiétude le laissa paralyser sur son lit, une chambre de garçon, dans les tons bleu comme il aimait.

Sanji, mon beau Sanji tu devrais bouger un peu ta carcasse sinon tu vas faire une crise d'hystérie et te fracasser la tête contre le montant du lit jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et laisser ta tendre Nami-chan en deuil, et ta Robin-swan folle de douleur. Puis il sursauta d'un coup. Nami ! Ah, Kamisama ! Nami était si belle ! Et Robin ! Robin si ténébreuse, envoutante, irrésistible, hypnotique, froide et polie et… Il en avait des palpitations en y pensant. Deux magnifiques femmes comme celle-ci… Deux créatures célestes… Et des courbes, de la sensualité jusqu'à en perdre son latin.

Il devait leur faire leur petit déjeuner ! Et vite ! Le blond se demanda ce qu'elles mangeaient, ou préféraient manger au réveil. Avaient-elles bien dormis seulement ? Il passa dans sa salle de bain- notant au passage que c'était vraiment pratique d'en avoir une pour lui- et fit un brin de toilette et enfila un costard. Parce que la cravate était l'uniforme dans lequel il était sensé parler d'amour ! Rien de plus classe et de conforme qu'un costard ! Mais dès qu'il ouvrit la porte la crainte revint, il savait qu'il devait se familiariser avec tout cet environnement, pas qu'il ne supporte pas de vivre sur un bateau ! Non ! L'idée l'emballait et le gagnait avec force. Mais il était juste étranger au Thousand Sunny Go, et au reste de l'équipage. Il n'arrivait pas encore à s'ancrer dans ce décor. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de l'informaticien qui devait encore dormir. Ici, il n'y avait qu'Usopp, lui… Tout au fond l'infirmerie où devait séjourner le « médecin ». Franky vivait dans la calle… Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure ci.

Mais il fallait admettre que ce bateau était splendide, et il ressentait un étrange respect pour l'ingénieur d'avoir fait une telle merveille. Par habitude il se déplaça silencieusement, sa main effleura à peine le mur, il grava dans sa mémoire un détail. S'occuper la tête de banalité jusqu'à arrivée à la cuisine. Il n'y avait que les fourneaux qui comptaient, et aussi le contenu du frigo.

Le petit déjeuner avait été bruyant. Mais surtout… Il commençait à peine à se rendre compte de tous les phénomènes paranormaux qu'il côtoyait ! En tête Brook ! Son couteau c'était planté à trois centimètres de l'afro du « musicien ». Parce qu'il avait finit par comprendre à quoi servait le piano lorsque Brook avait fait courir ses phalanges sur les touches. Et Luffy avait scandé que c'était le meilleur musicien du monde.

- Ne surgit pas dans mon champ de vision sans prévenir… Un cuisto' des mers finira par avoir ta peau ! Siffla le cuisinier en calmant le rythme de son cœur.

C'est à ce moment que le « sac d'os » attrapa son col de façon mélodramatique et s'effondra à genoux en faisant semblant d'être terrorisé.

- Mille pardons sir ! C'est que j'en ai eut la chair de poule !... Même si je ne suis qu'un tas d'os ! Yohohohohohohoho ! Yohohohohoho ! Yohoho !

Et dire que cette chose portait elle aussi un costard… Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait une absurdité pareille. En fait, ce qui était le plus effrayant chez ce squelette, c'était son humour.

D'après ce qu'Usopp lui avait expliqué, Brook n'était pas né ainsi, mais il avait mangé un fruit du démon, qui selon de bien triste circonstance avait ramené son âme dans son corps décédé. Et tout cela après qu'il est erré des années et des années à sa recherche. Mais entre temps, son état c'était détérioré. Et quel ne fut l'horreur de se réveiller dans une carcasse d'os ! Un putain de cauchemar oui !

Ils l'avaient retrouvé sur un bateau délabré. Seul, en compagnie des restes de ses Nakama… Il y avait de quoi devenir vraiment fou. Et Luffy lui avait aussitôt demandé de venir avec lui. Dit en passant, cet acte prouvant le manque de logique de leur capitaine. Qui irait enrôler un type ayant côtoyé des cadavres durant un nombre d'années aussi long ? Surtout si ces cadavres étaient ses amis ! De surcroit si on se réveillait soit même dans un corps identique ! Si ce n'était pas un pur fou, ça ! Un taré dans sa plus puissante essence ! Un… Mais il était en train de parler à Robin sous son nez en plus !

Sanji n'était pas encore assez fou pour tenter de compatir à cette histoire, et essayer de comprendre les sentiments et la folie de joyeux luron de ce nakama si spécial. Mais il assimilait sa présence, ses répliques, ses actes. Sauf lorsqu'il faisait des courbettes aussi près des jambes de Robin sur son teint frais ! Là, son couteau avait été à deux doigts de scalper l'impudent.

- Le petit déjeuner est servit… Grinça le blond pour couvrir sa hargne.

Au moins Chopper était mignon, lui. Les animaux étaient toujours si attachants ! Le cuisinier se rendait bien compte qu'il était trop impressionné par certain membre de l'équipage. Encore un mystère… « Les fruits du Démon » avaient donné des « pouvoirs » stupéfiants à ceux qui en avaient mangés. Sans les rendre pour autant « monstrueux » ! Pour preuve, sa tendre Robin-swan rayonnait avec un peu plus de force chaque jour. Et il allait vivre avec eux… Luffy, Brook, Chopper, et Robin-swan… Quatre personnes exceptionnelles…

Il lâcha sa cigarette en voyant une main tâtonné à l'autre bout de la table pour ramener des gaufres du plat de Chopper. Avant de revenir remplir la bouche du brun au chapeau. Kamisama ! Ce type était élastique ! Et en quelques minutes il vit les autres lutter avec deux bras tentaculaires venus vider leurs plats. Chacun sa tactique. Franky attrapa son assiette et avala en de grands bouchée tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, Zoro utilisait un katana pour taper avec l'étui sur les doigts, Usopp… Utilisa un lance pierre et lui « tira » une boulette rouge dans la bouche alors qu'il mastiquait. Luffy devint tout rouge et se mit à boire à même la carafe d'eau, et Chopper… Chopper pleurait. Une main à coté de Robin tenait une fourchette qu'elle plantait par intermittence sur une main araignée perdue. Et Nami… Nami rien. Luffy ne l'approchait pas du tout.

Mais toute cette scène c'était passé dans une atmosphère bon enfant. Il devait juste s'y faire. C'était juste… Grotesque et loufoque comme situation. C'est plus relaxé que le cuisinier se risqua à aller fumer un peu sur la terrasse, il poussa la porte et jeta un regard sur les autres qui… Qui jouaient ? Dans l'herbe. Usopp et Luffy poussait Chopper en le faisant rouler comme une balle entre eux. Alors que le petit renne se plaignait, puis Usopp le mit sur ses deux petites pattes et il tituba alors que les deux idiots de services entamaient le jeu. Guidant le médecin avec leurs voix pour qu'il heurte l'arbre.

Il avait dû s'y faire… Sanji écrasa sa cigarette, et se raidit net en voyant le profil du squelette projeter sur la voile. Non ! En fait il n'y arrivait vraiment pas ! Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Il allait lui fracasser les os jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger du tout. Pourquoi est ce que Brook était encore vivant ? Il l'avait vue manger, rire, pleurer, chanter… Et même sortir des toilettes !

- Yohohohohohoho ! yohoho ! Yohohohohoho ! Yo !

Sanji se détourna brutalement en se bouchant les oreilles, il ne voulait plus le voir ! Ni l'entendre d'ailleurs. En bas Robin baissa son livre et interpella Luffy.

- Capitaine, j'ai vraiment l'impression que notre cuisinier à dû mal à accepter tous les membres de l'équipage.

Deux minutes plus tard, Brook s'écrasait au sol, un tabouret dans les cotes. Une plainte de souffrance monta du musicien qui secoua la tête sonné. Usopp leva la tête vers le cuisinier en s'écriant :

- Mais t'es malade ! Tu vas le tuer !

- Arrête tes conneries ! Les cheveux blond hérissé, Sanji tenait un autre tabouret.

Si ce foutu tas d'os continuait à jouer les pendus sous son nez, il ne répondait plus de sa patience et de ses résolutions. Nami soupira. Le médecin arracha son bandeau et accourut au chevet de son malade.

- Je ne le comprends pas, s'il a aussi peur de Brook, pourquoi est ce qu'il nous a suivit ?

Chopper auscultait le squelette. La rousse releva son attention en voyant le cuisinier descendre avec des boissons. Il continuait de serrer un tabouret, mais son attention c'était portée sur le plateau qu'il comptait descendre à Nami au salon. Finalement, l'occasion était trop belle. La navigatrice prenait l'air… Bronzant ! Et dire qu'il était en train de raté ça !

- Mes déesses ! Je vous ais apporté de quoi vous réhydrater !

La rousse accueillit la proposition avec joie, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle se faisait servir avec autant de dévotion ! Il n'y avait que le blond pour trancher avec le reste des incapables de cette bande de goujat. Le cuisinier était le seul à mettre en avant qu'elle était une femme. Le rafraîchissement fut délicieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres boissons.

Après les avoirs servit, il se dirigea vers le médecin, se penchant pour lui parler en souriant.

- Tiens ! Je l'ais fait spécialement pour toi, un milk-shake ananas/ banane.

Nami baissa ses lunettes, le soleil caressait délicieusement sa peau.

- Sanji, tu m'as l'air d'apprécier beaucoup Chopper… Alors pourquoi est ce que tu n'accepte pas aussi Brook ?

Cette question intrigua tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu. Le blond se redressa, la dévisagea un moment, puis un petit rire l'agita d'une façon un peu trop féminine qui surprit la navigatrice. Chopper avait eut une expression si ravie ! Sanji fut surprit, c'était si amusant comme question.

- Mais je l'accepte entièrement, Nami-chan ! Sinon cela ferait des lustres que je l'aurais brûlé.

Et il le pensait en parlant. Il se crispa en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction du musicien.

- Ceux que je ne supporte pas, je m'en débarrasse. Fit-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

Et voilà, il avait encore des pensées déplacé. Il n'avait pas à se débarrasser de ceux qui ne lui plaisaient pas ! Zepp le lui avait rabâché :

« _- Si tu faisais ça, il ne resterait plus un seul homme hormis toi sur terre ! Stupide gamin !_ »

- C'est pour cette raison que Zepp-sama m'a envoyé faire des études de droit. Il avait besoin d'un motif pour m'éloigner du Baratie.

Un nuage passa alors que Sanji finissait de distribuer les boissons. Mais il se contrôlait mieux, vraiment ! Depuis qu'il en avait fait la promesse. Il ne c'était « débarrassé » de personne, d'ailleurs cela faisait des années qu'il ne c'était plus battu… sauf cette tête d'algue, juste avant de monter à bord. Mais le Marimo l'avait cherché !

- Alors pourquoi lui jeter le mobilier à la tête lorsque tu le vois, cook-san ?

Robin sirota lentement, Ussop acquiesça à la question. Brook baissa les yeux, ses épaules se voutant. Un tic agita les traits du blond. C'est qu'il avait le mauvais rôle maintenant ! Il grinça des dents.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question… C'est, je ne sais pas… Instinctif. Je suis trop impulsif, on me l'a souvent reproché.

Le cuisinier fit une petite moue dédaigneuse en répondant. Puis Sanji partit dans la contemplation de pli inexistant de sa cravate. Il semblait ennuyer, mais surtout il adoptait une posture de majordome. Patientant pour récupérer les verres. Robin fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas peur de lui pourtant. Constata l'archéologue.

- En effet, non. Il soupira.

Puis Sanji fronça les sourcils, il lui restait un verre, il se dirigea vers lui et le lui donna, Brook sursauta alors que le blond le servait.

- Oh ! Merci ! C'est très gentil à toi ! Yohohohoho ! Il est charmant en faite ce…

Un coup de pied l'envoya s'encastrer dans un mur.

- La ferme ! Cracha froidement le blond en inspirant. Ne me parle pas comme ça !

Il tiqua en se rendant compte de son geste. Fermant brièvement l'œil. C'était absurde ! Nami se pencha vers Robin qui vint l'écouter.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il est en réalité particulièrement violent.

- Oï ! Tête de gazon ! Tu crois vraiment pas que je vais te servir de boniche en t'apportant à boire ! Luffy ! Cette boisson n'est pas pour toi ! Lâche ça !

En deux enjambés il collait son talon sous la gorge du brun, lui jetant un regard noir.

- Mais j'en veux moi aussi ! Se plaignit le capitaine.

Luffy ne se formalisa pas d'essuyer une prise du blond. Il lui servit un autre verre. Le bretteur attrapa le sien alors qu'il se décidait à venir boire lui aussi. Robin se redressa lentement.

- Sanji… La raison pour laquelle Zepp-sama a voulut t'éloigner… C'est parce que tu ne supporte pas les autres hommes, n'est ce pas ?

Le silence tomba, le blond la fixa puis un autre rire le secoua de façon surprenant. Doucement, presque de façon décalé et … Cassé. Comme la première fois, il semblait avoir fait un arrêt sur image. Comme si toute la tension l'avait quitté, un peu… Vide. Puis il avait presque… Gloussé son rire en reprenant vie.

- Voyons, Robin-swan ! Il n'y a que vous qui comptiez sur ce bateau, je me fiche de tout le reste, c'est évident non ?

- Sanji-kun ? Interrogea lentement Nami.

Plus qu'intriguant, son comportement était… Déroutant. Il soupira.

- J'ai été le « Maître coq » sur le Baratie, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement qu'on me fasse de l'ombre, il faut l'admettre. En vérité, hors des cuisines… J'exècre les hommes.

Cette révélation fit tomber un silence. Robin sembla le voir sous un nouveau jour.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu t'en prends à Brook aussi ouvertement… Il est le seul membre de l'équipage à avoir un comportement de gentleman.

Le cuisinier soupira.

- Je vois qu'on ne peut vraiment rien te cacher… Robin-swaaaaaaaan ! Tu es si merveilleuse lorsque tu fais des déductions aussi perspicaces ! Je suis heureux d'être celui qui te servira pour le reste de tes jours !

Il s'agita brutalement, se jetant presque à ses pieds, lui attrapant la main pour dévorer son visage du regard.

- Un ange ! Une déesse ! Il sursauta et se tourna vers Nami.

- Nami-chaaaaaaaan ! Même si c'est dur, jamais je ne te tromperais avec Robin-swan ! Ma nymphe ! Mon idéal ! Ma princesse !

Ses oreilles semblèrent bourdonner, il se tourna vers le bretteur.

- Oï ! Tête d'algue ! T'avises pas d'insulter ces dames ou je te tue !

Il se leva brutalement de sa pose.

- Je vais vous refaire une autre carafe, je t'apporte un café Robin-swan ! Nami-chan, une petite gâterie te ferait-elle plaisir ? J'ai fait des macarons rien que pour toi ! Je te les apporte de suite !

Il repartit aussitôt, Ussop fixa sa place vide.

- Ce type est totalement cinglé ! Souffla le tireur.

Luffy ricana.

- Il est vraiment trop drôle ! Alors Sanji déteste les hommes ? Ca explique pourquoi il passe son temps à insulter Zoro. Et jeter des chaises sur Brook !

Ussop fronça les sourcils.

- Il ne s'en est jamais prit à Franky et à moi pourtant ! Ni Luffy !

- Je suppose qu'il ne vous considère pas comme des menaces potentielles. Tu es déjà prit Ussop, il a rencontré Kaya. Même si je ne l'aie jamais vu mal agir avec Franky, je pense qu'il l'a évincé. Il faut admettre que Bretteur-san est celui qui libère le plus de charisme en tant qu'homme. Notre capitaine à l'air d'un enfant à coté. Enonça l'archéologue comme thèse d'explication.

Luffy ne prêtait pas attention à son discours, il semblait en grande discussion avec Brook.

- Fais de ton mieux Brook ! Sanji est un adversaire coriace ! Mais je suis heureux qu'il te reconnaisse comme un rival !

- Merci capitaine ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir ! Yohohohohoho ! Que c'est excitant ! Une lutte à mort pour le cœur de jolie femme ! Yohohohohoho ! Yohohohoho ! Yohohohoho !

Zoro fronça les sourcils, une grimace passa sur ses traits.

- Rien à foutre de ce cuisinier de merde ! S'il me cherche, il me trouve !

- La ferme ! Tête d'algue ! Cracha le blond en revenant. Capturant une partie de l'insulte du bretteur.

- Qui tu traite de tête d'algue, sourcil en vrille ! Gronda le second en posant son verre vide.

- Quoi ? Répète pour voir, pauvre imbécile !

- Tu veux te battre !

Le blond posa son plateau sur la table, retroussa les manches de sa chemise.

- Je vais te…

…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Nami sirotait son cocktail en rigolant avec Robin. Chopper finissait de faire des pansements pour le blond.

- Nami-chan est si belle lorsqu'elle est en colère !

Zoro grimaça en marmonnant.

- Vieille sorcière…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

Un cuisinier belliqueux, et quelques peut dérangé sur les bords découvre et expérimente la vie en mer. Mais l'action ne va pas tarder à se manifester ! Et il aura de plus en plus l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur les autres. Juste un petit chapitre pour planter le décor !

Prochain chapitre : Première attaque.

« _- TROUVE ! Ils sursautèrent et reculèrent instinctivement._

_- NAMI- CHAAAAAAAN ! Il c'était mit à agiter les bras au dessus de sa tête, son manège attira l'attention de combattant un peu plus loin. _

_- NAAAAMI- CHAAAAAAAAAN ! reprit-il à plein poumon._

_- NAMI-CHAN EST SI BELLE QUAND ELLE FRAPPE AVEC TOUTE SA COLERE ! NAMI- CHAN !_

_Un marine tout proche le bouscula._

_- HEY ! Ferme là ! T'es dans la mouise au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué. _»

Et si notre blond n'était pas aussi équilibré qu'il pouvait le laisser entendre ?


	7. Chapter 7: Première attaque

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou.

Disclaimer:

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre VII : Première attaque.**

Il n'avait jamais été réellement entièrement sain d'esprit. Ca Sanji le savait, parfois il se surprenait à penser de façon trop décalé, à envisager trop froidement des choses qu'un individu lambda ne songerais même pas. Ces études d'avocat l'avait un peu remit sur les railles, juste un peu. Zepp avait trouvé le bon moyen de le déconnecté avec la vie sur East Blue. Il l'avait ramené en lui disant que c'était une sorte d'épreuve et que s'il était capable de la dépasser, alors il n'aurait vraiment plus rien à lui apprendre. Sa « mère », celle qui l'avait adopté n'avait pas posé trop de question, elle avait rempli son rôle à la perfection, et lui avait réapprit à être, normal… La mer, le restaurant, son silence. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, elle avait juste tout accepté et rangé. Il l'aimait, enfin il pensait qu'il l'aimait. Autant qu'il pouvait aimer n'importe quelle femme.

Il les idolâtrait. Zepp n'avait jamais réussi à le faire démordre. Pour elle, il avait envisagé de rester sur terre, de finir ses études d'avocat, de trouver un travail, de refaire toute sa vie. Puis après cinq ans d'absence, son maître était revenu, lui disant qu'il allait ouvrir un restaurant à terre, autre que le Baratie et qu'il dispensait son enseignement. Bien évidemment, il lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait le reprendre comme élève, il fallait qu'il refasse ses preuves. Sa mère n'avait pas du tout apprécié, elle ne voulait pas qu'il renoue avec son passé, qu'il retourne auprès de Zepp. Il avait lutté. Beaucoup, avec elle, contre lui-même. A chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait et qu'il voyait son numéro.

Mais Grand Line l'appelait, le réclamait même ! Il avait toujours eut le pied marin, après tout il était né en pleine mer. East Blue. La mer. Il se tourna brutalement, en garde pour assommer son agresseur. Un regard froid le fusilla, attitude déterminé. Ce maudit bretteur.

- Qu'est ce tu veux ? Grommela le blond en mordillant sa cigarette.

- J'ai pas de compte à t'rendre ! Ero-cook !

Sanji releva le sourcil à l'insulte. C'était nouveau ça ! Et presque recherché ricana le cuisinier en y pensant.

- C'est ma cuisine, alors qu'est ce tu fiches là ?

L'autre se dirigea vers le frigo, le blond s'interposa.

- J'veux boire ! Dégage !

Un coup d'épaule qui le fit heurter la table, avant que Zoro ne comprenne un coup de pied fit sauter un tabouret en l'air et un autre le faisait heurter le mur avec une force surprenante.

- Me pousse pas à bout… Gronda le blond.

Zoro se figea, son regard se posa sur lui, il n'avait même pas sortie les mains de ses poches. Sanji souffla.

- Nami m'a prévenu que notre capitaine avait tendance à vider nos réserves, j'suis juste de garde.

Quelque chose agita l'expression du bretteur.

- T'es vraiment écœurant à obéir au moindre signe de cette vieille sorcière… Qu'est ce qui tourna pas rond chez toi ?

Sanji le fixa.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Ils se dévisagèrent comme s'ils se jugeaient, puis tout d'un coup Sanji trébucha en avant et dû se rattraper à son vis-à-vis.

- Je crois qu'on va s'amuser sous peu !

Déjà la porte claquait, le blond fronça les sourcils et le suivit.

- C'est quoi le dé…

Les projecteurs l'aveuglèrent. Il cligna des yeux, on le poussa alors que l'alarme résonnait enfin dans ses oreilles.

- Tu fous quoi au juste ? Bouge-toi ! Franky sauta de la balustrade.

Des types en uniformes couraient partout sans qu'il sache quand ils étaient montés à bord. Uniforme ! La marine !

- SANJI !

Aaah, ce qu'il pouvait être distrait, la voix perçante de Nami venait de le réveiller. Il c'était fait encercler comme un bleu en plus. Et ce foutu projecteur dans les yeux.

- Mugiwara ! Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes cernés !

Le blond fit claquer sa langue sur son palet, il se demanda s'il avait des armes à feu, parce que des sabres c'était un peu vieux jeu. Cerné qu'il disait, il n'aimait pas ce mot, il ne voulait pas se retrouver entourer d'une troupe male odorante de rustre sans cervelle ! Où était donc passé sa Nami-chan ? Il devait la protéger. Nami-chan, Robin-swan, sans elle sa vie n'aurait pas de sens ! Il avait besoin de ses hirondelles ! Le calme dont il faisait preuve déconcerta les marines qui le tenaient. Ils se jetaient à présent des regards entre eux, le blond faisait des efforts pour voir au-delà du halot de lumière en mettant sa main en visière sur son front. L'un d'entre eux tendit l'oreille pour l'entendre marmonner :

- Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami….

Il se figea brutalement. Un sourire lui monta sur le visage, il s'écria :

- TROUVE ! Ils sursautèrent et reculèrent instinctivement.

- NAMI- CHAAAAAAAN ! Il c'était mit à agiter les bras au dessus de sa tête, son manège attira l'attention de combattant un peu plus loin.

Sanji s'agita brutalement, sautant comme un gamin à la fête foraine, ou une groupie devant son idole. Quoiqu'il en soit une réaction non naturel, et effrayante car quasi spontané et irréfléchi.

- NAAAAMI- CHAAAAAAAAAN ! reprit-il à plein poumon.

En plus les projecteurs mettaient l'accent sur lui, alors lorsqu'il se pencha sur la balustrade en criant, avant de reculer et de recommencer à sauter… Ce fut sacrément difficile de ne pas le regarder. Les marines qui l'encerclaient n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- NAMI-CHAN EST SI BELLE QUAND ELLE FRAPPE AVEC TOUTE SA COLERE ! NAMI- CHAN !

C'est qu'il avait pas mal de poumon pour hurler de cette façon avec une voix partant presque sur l'aigue vers la fin. Dans les premières minutes, les représentants de la justice c'étaient regardés entre eux. Puis énervé de son manège un marine tout proche le bouscula.

- HEY ! Ferme là ! T'es dans la mouise au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué.

- NAMI-CHAAAAAN ! NAMI-CHAN EST MERVEILLEUSE ! ROBIN-SWAN AUSSI ! ROBIN-SWAAAAAAAAN ! ROBIN-SWAN EST SI FABULEUSE AVEC CE REGARD DE TUEUR ! Poursuivit Sanji sans lui accordé la moindre attention.

Comment pouvait-il les distinguer ? Et que je m'agite, et que je saute, et que je scande… Un vrai malade mental ! Luffy éclata de rire, alors que les marines un peu plus loin se tournaient vers l'agitateur, supporteur enthousiaste.

- Oï ! SANJI OCCUPE TOI D'ABORD DE TON CAS ! Brailla Franky.

L'ingénieur grimaça un peu, alors qu'il venait d'allonger une droite. Le blond se figea, dévisagea l'escorte autour de lui. A croire qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Une moue de dégout passa sur ses traits.

- C'EST QU'UNE BANDE DE TOCARD AVEC DES SABRES ! J'EN AIS RIEN A FOUTRE ! Hurla le blond pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme.

Usopp éclata de rire à son tour. Un rire nerveux et abasourdi, parce que cette bande de toquard allait lui passer un sabre dans le ventre s'il se laissait prendre, et que « Captain Usopp » ne pouvait pas finir sa mission dans de si horrible circonstance. Ce qui explique pourquoi il était à l'abri dans l'arbre, sur une branche, en train d'encourager Zoro à jeter un peu plus de marine par-dessus bord. Mais comme supporteur, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du cuisinier.

- NAAAMI CH…

Le cuisinier sursauta alors que ceux qu'il venait d'insulter avançait dans le but visible de lui passer un sabre quelque part. Le coup de pied heurta la mâchoire, un autre fit passer un marine par dessus bord, deux tombèrent de la balustrade. Des cris de douleur s'élevèrent brutalement dans la nuit. Zoro sursauta alors qu'un corps venait de s'écraser juste devant lui ! Suivit d'un autre qu'il évita. Il leva la tête pour voir que le blond faisait un vrai carnage. Visiblement il se fichait de briser des os à ceux qu'il frappait, ou encore de l'endroit où ils allaient atterrir. Bon sang de simple coup de pied ne pouvait pas propulser quelqu'un à plus de trois mètres !

- Dégage connard ! Le vent porta la voix du blond.

Deux malheureux lâchèrent leurs sabres en tremblant, acculés.

- P…Pitié, on… On va s'en aller… J'v… J'veux pas mourir.

Le reste de sa phrase se finit en un plouf ! Sonore.

- NAMI-CHAAAN! NAMI-CHAAAAAAAAN! Ton chevalier va te sauver !

Une tornade blonde passa juste en dessous d'Usopp qui se jeta par terre pour éviter quelqu'un que Franky venait d'attraper par le col et de lancer comme un paquet . Nami vit les deux hommes qui la tenaient projeté contre un mur avec un bruit mat.

- Oï ! Connard ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne touche pas aux jolies femmes !

La rousse soupira de soulagement. Elle se sentait soulager de voir le blond lui venir en aide.

- Arigato Sanji-kun.

- Mister Prince ne permettra pas qu'on attente à ta somptueuse beauté !

Elle était heureuse qu'il intervienne… Mais avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme ça aurait été parfait. Il fallait admettre qu'il était effrayant et désarçonnant. Elle entendit le bruit d'os fracturer d'un marine qu'il expédia par-dessus bord.

- Sanji-kun, n'en fait pas trop !

Nami baissa les bras en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus grand-chose à faire, si ce n'est se mettre à l'abri… De cette furie blonde.

- Ussop ! Coule-moi ces emmerdeurs ! Scanda la voix de leur capitaine.

Tient ! Il faisait quoi Luffy ? Accroché au mat ? A rire comme un demeuré ! Quelques instants plus tard, le canon rugis, et le Sunny Go gonflait ses voiles hors de la portée des autorités. Ils étaient dans la cuisine en train de faire les comptes des dégâts.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on tomberait aussi tôt sur la marine. Murmura la rousse en acceptant une tasse de thé.

- Robin-swan a été si brillante et resplendissante durant le combat ! Quoique Nami-chan était aussi radieuse et éclatante ! S'extasia le blond.

Sanji semblait fonctionner sur pile et continuait de s'agiter avec une excitation difficile à canaliser. Le cuisinier ne tarissait pas d'éloge, et arpentait la pièce d'un bout à l'autre pour servir les deux femmes, tout en se pliant en quatre. C'était quoi ça ? Un pas de danse ? Rah ! Pitié ! Un mouvement de tango en tenant deux plateaux qu'il posa. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez le blond ?

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Zoro tapa rageusement sur la table.

Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir sautiller partout comme un enfant de quatre ans, ni de son excitation de gosse le jour de noël.

- Pourquoi personne ne dit à ce con de fermer sa gueule d'emmerdeur ! Nami par ci Robin par là ! TA GUEULE ! Hurla sur la fin Zoro.

Il n'imaginait pas qu'une personne puisse ce comporter ainsi. Ce type n'avait vraiment aucune fierté sa parole ! Aucun honneur ! Et en plus ce connard l'ignorait ! Il allait le tailler en pièce !

- Doucement Zoro, t'énerve pas, reste calme ! Tenta le tireur.

Usopp était le plus proche de lui, et les deux jeunes femmes s'amusaient encore des gestes du blond sans oser lui dire d'arrêter son manège. Mais c'est vrai que c'était insupportable. Le cuisinier était tout simplement fou.

- Je vais le… Le reste de la phrase du bretteur mourut.

Il allait se lever pour lui coller une raclée mémorable cependant… Luffy s'appuya sur ses épaules, sa tête dans les cheveux de son Second, presque perché sur son dos.

- C'était vraiment trop drôle ! Fallait voir leurs têtes lorsque Sanji les a traités de tocards ! Et puis t'a vue à quelle vitesse il les a jeté par-dessus bords, y'en avait deux qui pleuraient, je les aie même vue sauter lorsque Sanji c'est approché ! Zoro n'a même pas touché à ses katanas, franchement, ils sont de plus en plus faibles ! Trop nul ! Commença à babiller le capitaine.

- Dégage ! Gronda d'une voix peu engageante le Second.

Luffy serra les bras en se balançant en avant, puis inclina la tête pour voir celle du bretteur. Soufflant dans le visage de ce dernier. Jucher comme un animal sur le malheureux.

- T'énerves pas pour si peu ! On c'est bien marrer quand même ! Ricana le brun au chapeau.

- Luffy ! Cracha excédé son aîné.

Il ne fallait pas jouer sur la patience du bretteur. Mais il avait un mauvais caractère contre lequel Luffy semblait immuniser.

- Personne n'a été blessé, arrête de t'énerver, et puis Sanji est un grand garçon, il se bat super bien donc c'est nickelle ! Zoro, t'es rabat joie là !

Le brun attrapa sa joue entre deux doigts et se mit à la tirer. Robin soupira.

- Ca va aller pour cette fois, nous aurions dû être plus sur nos gardes. Mais je dois admettre que cook-san a une façon assez spéciale de se comporter en plein combat. Mais c'était assez amusant au final ! Gloussa l'archéologue.

Archéologue qui n'avait rien fait du tout durant l'attaque, si ce n'est resté finir de boire une tasse de chocolat chaud. D'où le fait de trouver quelque peu amusant les encouragements de Sanji.

- Luffy, lâche-moi bon sang… Soupira le bretteur en grimaçant.

Luffy était aussi l'un des rares à avoir raison du bretteur. C'était un cas perdu, après tout Luffy était un concentré exceptionnel de stupidité. Et on ne peut pas lutter contre la stupidité.

- Sanji fait nous quelque chose ! J'ai faim moi ! Le capitaine ne porta pas la moindre attention à la plainte de son perchoir.

Zoro serra les dents en fermant les yeux. Il était fatigué, en plus cette attaque était tombée alors qu'il était de garde et qu'il venait de se décider à aller boire un truc.

- Marre, descend bon sang ! J'me tire !

A ce moment un verre se posa devant lui, il leva les yeux vers le cuisinier. Sanji qui servait un peu tout le monde, sembla poursuivre dans sa foulée.

- Il me semble que t'avais soif y'a pas longtemps. Souligna Sanji. L'autre le fusilla.

Il ne voulait strictement rien de ce taré ! Beurk ! Pitié, son estomac se tordait lorsqu'il posait un regard sur le cuisinier. Ce type devait être le prototype de tout ce qu'il ne supportait pas !

- J't'ais rien d'mandé ! Le bretteur tiqua. Puis une main passa et attrapa le verre.

Zoro se redressa. Tout de suite agacé de voir son bien convoité.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce tu fous ? Lança le bretteur à son auto stoppeur.

Luffy se gratta la tête un moment.

- Ben j'ai soif, si t'en veux pas, j'le bois ! Conclut son capitaine en le portant à ses lèvres. Vite arrêter par une autre main. Celle de Zoro.

- Lâche ça ! C'est à moi ! Siffla le bretteur.

Par principe, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer. Et la lutte commença.

- T'as dis que tu voulais pas ! S'indigna Luffy en tirant le verre un peu plus vers ses lèvres.

Zoro grinça des dents, serra la prise du verre à son tour.

- J'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais le boire ! Répliqua le bretteur en le tirant vers lui.

Le capitaine ne se laissa pas désarçonner, et contourna le mouvement de Zoro en répondant :

- T'as dis que tu lui avais rien d'mandé ! Luffy rapprocha son visage du verre.

Faute de pouvoir le tirer à lui et de le boire, il inclina le visage. Ce qui était assez déroutant.

- J'ai jamais dis que tu pouvais le boire ! Réaffirma le bretteur en rapprochant sa tête à son tour.

Ils se retrouvèrent joue contre joue. Zoro tenant le verre, Luffy sur ses épaules.

- Mais t'as dis que t'en avait marre et que tu te tirais ! Luffy avait les lèvres sur le bord du verre.

C'est qu'il allait gagner !

- P'tain ! C'est mon verre ! Il repoussa la tête d'un Luffy à l'aide sa main. Prenant l'avantage de son coté.

- Zoro ! J'suis ton capitaine ! Donne-moi ce verre ! Argumenta Luffy la moitié du visage écraser par la main de son second.

- Crève ! T'auras jamais ma part ! Luffy tendait les mains, qui en l'occurrence commençait à s'allonger un peu plus que la moyenne.

Le reste de la table regardait distraitement la lutte, quoique Sanji n'en perde pas une miette, c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une lutte pareille. Zoro serra le verre et le porta à ses lèvres avec résolution alors que le brun se débattait. Il avala la moitié !

- Zoro ! Espèce de lâche ! T'as même pas soif ! File-moi ce verre ! C'est un ordre ! S'indigna Luffy.

- Demande à ton cuisinier de t'en ramener un ! C'est mon verre ! Il but encore un peu mais Luffy attrapa sa joue et tira dessus pour le retenir. Ce qui ne fut pas pratique pour qu'il garde le contenue. Il ferma ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, peu désireux de voir le contenue de sa bouche se répandre sur son tee-shirt.

- Zo… Ro… Donne ! Il escalada le bretteur comme un singe.

- De vrai gamin… soupira Nami.

- Tu peux crever la gueule ouverte ! Sur ces mots il finit son verre et soupira d'aise en le posant. Le goût explosa sur son palais et traina sur ses papilles gustatives. Zoro eut envie de se racler la gorge s'en y parvenir vraiment. C'était quoi comme alcool ça ?

Luffy lui attrapa les oreilles et se mit à les tirer, le bretteur s'agita en grimaçant de douleur. C'est qu'il lui faisait mal en plus l'enflure ! C'était son verre ! Qu'on lui avait servit à lui ! Alors de quel droit Luffy se permettait de le vider sous son nez ! Pour faire payer à Zoro cet affront, le capitaine se mit à lui frotter la tête avec son poing. Luffy était un vrai gamin ! Bon sang comment un idiot pareil pouvait être leur capitaine ? Son capitaine ?

- Arrête Luffy t'es chiant bordel ! Grogna le bretteur qui commençait à avoir mal au cœur à cause de l'agitation.

Collant, épuisant, et envahissant. Mais pourquoi il n'embêtait pas Usopp à la place ?

- Luffy lâche-moi ! Lâcha de plus en plus énervé Zoro.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

- Zoro ?

- QUOI ? Rugit littéralement le bretteur.

Il ne savait pas qui l'avait appelé, et s'en fichait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre maintenant, et le sang circulant dans ses veines lui donnait mal à la mâchoire comme lorsqu'il buvait à jeun. Et il y avait des points noirs sur certain endroit de son champ de vision. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence de trop de monde d'ailleurs. Il ne supportait pas grand-chose à vrai dire, ni grand monde. Bon sang, son agoraphobie avait empiré. Il ferma les yeux et se leva maladroitement, il fallait qu'il sorte.

- Luffy lâche le ! La voix de Nami perça le bruit de marteau piqueur qui tapait dans ses tempes.

Le bretteur ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, ce n'était pas tous les jours que la navigatrice intervenait en sa faveur. C'était même la première fois ! Bon sang, ça allait lui couter chère ! Zoro déglutit, alors qu'on s'écartait de lui, zut. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?

- Cet imbécile est blessé et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte ! Chopper !

Le renne le tirait l'obligeant à se rassoir, il se retint de le repousser. Zoro avisa ses vêtements, puis il vit le sang sur ses vêtements, pourtant il n'y avait rien ! Enfin, il n'avait rien sentit ! La panique passa furtivement sur ses traits, puis instinctivement il passa la main sur son visage. Du sang plein la main, il grimaça. Il saignait du nez, et pas qu'un peu. Il cligna des yeux lorsque le médecin lui tapota la joue.

- Zoro ? Où as-tu mal ?

Il se sentit stupide. Il allait pour répondre lorsque son inspiration fut coupée et il rejeta la tête en avant en toussant. Le bretteur se pinça le nez, le sang s'écoula le long de sa main. Il bouscula le renne et se leva précipitamment pour quitter la pièce. Chopper sur les talons. Le silence tomba, Luffy regarda ses mains tâchées, un peu dérouté. Pourtant Zoro allait bien il y a quelques minutes ! Il ne pouvait pas s'être blessé ! Usopp se leva en grimaçant, il attrapa Luffy et le dirigea vers l'évier pour qu'il se lave les mains.

- Il saigne beaucoup du nez… S'enquit Sanji en jetant un regard par la porte où il venait de sortir.

- Je ne l'ais jamais vue dans cet état. Confia l'ingénieur.

- Il allait bien tout à l'heure mais… Usopp qui lui frottait les mains s'arrêta.

Il se tourna vers Sanji.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as servit tout au juste ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- La même chose qu'à toi et Franky… Un cocktail. Mais j'ai préférer mettre un shuepes au coco pour adoucir celui des dames. Sinon… Un fond de Shueps agrumes, et le reste en alcool de crabe.

De l'alcool de cra-quoi ? Nami écarquilla les yeux, elle ne savait même pas que ça existait ! C'était un punch assez couteux à vrai dire, dont le gout restait particulièrement apprécié pour les personnes aimant tout ce qui était piquant et relevé. Chose que le bretteur semblait apprécier à table.

- Mais il faut pas… Souffla d'une petite voix Luffy qui surprit tout le monde.

Robin se leva brutalement, renversant son verre et poussant sa chaise.

- Il est allergique au crabe ! S'écria l'archéologue.

La brune partie presqu'en courant, sans doute pour aller rejoindre Chopper et lui dire ce qui devait arriver au bretteur. La nouvelle tomba comme une masse, un tic agita la joue de Sanji. Tout d'un coup il prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, il se décomposa. Merde alors ! Luffy fronçant les sourcils attrapa son chapeau et le mit sur sa tête.

- Il va être malade durant quelques jours encore… Murmura Luffy.

- Je… Sanji sentit le souffle le quitter.

En tant que cuisinier il savait pertinemment qu'une allergie pouvait tuer quelqu'un. Mais il n'avait pas supposé une seconde que…

- On a un très bon médecin à bord… Ca devrait aller. Tenta d'encourager Usopp.

Le tireur mit une main sur l'épaule de leur capitaine.

- Allez, ça va aller, j'en suis sûr…

Luffy baissa la tête, et pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, Sanji se sentit affreusement mal. C'était une erreur de débutant ! Et puis pourquoi cet idiot ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était allergique ? Parce que tu ne lui as jamais rien demandé ! Crétin !

Puis Nami se tapa le front.

- Evidemment cet imbécile ne nous a jamais dit tout ça ! Bon sang ! Luffy à part toi et Robin combien de personne savent qu'il est allergique à ça ?

- Ca et la patte d'arachide. Souligna le brun.

La rousse grinça des dents.

- On a un nouveau cuisinier et ce con n'a pas pensé à le lui dire ! Tout ça parce qu'il a un putain d'égo surdimensionné ! Que ça lui serve de leçon !

Usopp s'offusqua.

- C'est de la mauvaise foi ça Nami !

Il s'attira un regard noir de la navigatrice.

- Tu me dois des intérêts… Souligna la créancière.

Elle se leva à son tour.

- Usopp tu prendras son tour de garde, Luffy tu me dois quatre cent berrys en plus, tu aurais dû réfléchir aux conséquences d'avoir un nouveau cuisinier. C'est ta faute si Zoro est malade. Franky, vérifie si l'encre a été jetée. Brook rentre les voiles… Sanji. Ne t'inquiète pas plus pour cet idiot, et la prochaine fois, est l'obligeance d'annoncer ce que tu sers que l'on évite ce genre de situation. On se couche tôt ! Nous avons prit du retard et Grand-line n'attend pas !

O.o.O.o.O.O

Pauvre Zoro, même moi je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre prendrait cette tournure -_-! Sanji est véritable dégénéré et il ne s'agit pas d'amuser la galerie. Mais l'histoire avance, et notre cuisinier s'intègre doucement. Merci de me lire!


	8. Chapter 8: Un cuisinier amnésique?

**Auteur**: Madhatter Sekiryou

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

**NOTE**: Fiou! * s'essuit le front* En voila du retard en bonne et du forme! Donc, non, je ne suis pas décédé! Mais mon ordinateur est malheureusement en cours de réparation, et ce chapitre à de la chance car je l'avais déjà tapé sur clé depuis des plombes et qu'il me fallait juste le corriger. Ce qui a été fait et que vous pourrez lire. J'ai encore des chapitres d'avance sur "Le croisière s'amuse" ce qui n'est pas le cas sur mon autre fic "Nakama". Je suis vraiment désolé de ce contre temps. Gomen! Normalement d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine je devrais retrouvé mon poste et recommencer à taper normalement. Je ferais mon possible pour publier le chapitre suivant la semaine qui vient ainsi qu'un autre de "Nakama". Mais j'ai dû me rabattre sur le cyber café pas loin de chez moi... Donc c'est galère. Je rencontre aussi pas mal de difficulté sur un autre compte que j'ai sur et j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide, notament j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de transférer entièrement une fic d'un compte à un autre puisque je voudrais fermer celui-ci. Dans le cas contraire dois-je le republier entièrement sur le nouveau compte? Si qu'elqu'un à une réponse, rpière de me la souffler! MERCI beaucoup! Navré de ce retard, et bonne lecture malgré tout!

PS: Je n'oublie pas de remercier les revieweurs, mais je suis prit par le temps!

**Résumé**: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre VIII : Un cuisinier amnésique ?**

Zoro avait été malade, trois jours exactement à lutter contre la douleur insidieuse de l'allergie. Quelle idée de faire un alcool avec du crabe ? Quelle idée d'en servir aux gens ! Foutu cuisinier à la con ! Pesta le bretteur en serrant les dents. Il détestait être malade, et les rares fois où il l'avait été… Personne ne traînait dans le périmètre de l'infirmerie. Personne ne voulait affronter l'aura noire qui fuyait de la pièce. Ceux qui devaient passer devant la porte le faisaient sur la pointe des pieds, seule la vocation du renne lui permettait de soigner le patient récalcitrant, et encore, Chopper sortait de l'infirmerie une fois sa besogne faite.

Le bretteur avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour ruminer tout son soul, mais au moins… Luffy ne lui traînait plus sur le dos. Zoro appréciait énormément leur capitaine… Bon soyons franc il tenait à Luffy, beaucoup trop. Il c'était attaché au brun sans savoir vraiment comment, mais c'était surtout irrémédiable dans son cas. Et il grinçait des dents en songeant qu'il l'aimait. Lui, Ronroa Zoro aimait Monkey. D Luffy. C'était pathétique et affligeant comment il était passé de la camaraderie à de l'adoration presque. Ca c'était au début. Ce sentiment de confiance quasi fusionnel l'avait rendu accro à leur capitaine. Il était comme un trésor qu'il fallait à tout prix défendre, il l'était et il le restait. Avant… Avant c'était plus simple, comme une évidence qui c'était imposé. Mais avec le temps il y avait eut… Il y avait eut plus, trop, qui débordait de lui au point de le laisser hébété et paniqué. Comme si toute sa conscience venait de se réveiller et lui hurlait : « Bordel de ***** ! Zoro ! Tu l'aimes ! »

Et comme le monde est ce qu'il est, et que tout est parfait… Luffy l'aimait aussi… Comme un meilleur ami, comme quelqu'un pour lequel il donnerait sa vie, comme quelqu'un de son propre sang. Luffy ne l'aimait pas comme lui. Bien sûr que Zoro lui filerait sa vie sur un plateau sans hésiter s'il le fallait ! Il y avait sans doute des sentiments d'égale intensité entre eux, mais de nature différente. Et ça… Ca rendait les choses quasi insupportables. Aller donc expliquer à vos hormones et vos émotions d'arrêter de s'emballer pour un rien ! Zoro savait que ça n'allait pas durée, ça ne pouvait pas durée. Il aimait Luffy et c'était pour cette raison même qu'il ne le supportait plus du tout, de moins en moins tolérant. Il rongeait son frein pour ne pas perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait, et cela faisait trop longtemps. Un an, deux, trois… Cinq. Cinq ans qu'il ravalait cette part de lui, au point d'avoir des réactions quasi inconsciente à son approche. Et le bretteur aspirait à la paix, une paix profonde. Il avait évolué dans sa tête et sa soif du One Piece devait se conjuguer avec d'autre facteur. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lâcher Luffy il ne pouvait pas songer une seconde à le laisser partir seul sur Grande-Line sans lui pour protéger ses arrières.

On toqua à la porte, un suicidaire sans doute… Ou pire ! Luffy venu voir comment il allait. Et comme d'habitude, depuis à peu près trois ans déjà, il eut une envie irrépressible de se jeter hors de la pièce par la fenêtre la plus proche. Putain, il détestait ce genre de réaction et de sensation. Son pouls qui s'emballait, son corps engourdit, et ce frisson profond.

Mais se fut une tête blonde qui passa la porte. Et une grimaça passa sur les traits de Zoro, il se surprit à se demander s'il n'aurait pas préféré que ce soit Luffy. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse l'énerver autant. Zoro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander où leur capitaine avait ramassé un type pareil, même s'il fallait admettre une chose : Ce malade mental était sans doute l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers du pays. Mais fallait-il pour autant qu'il soit si excentrique ?

Sanji posa un plateau à son chevet, soutenant son regard noir. Le nouveau cuisinier s'en voulait énormément de cette étourderie. Bon sang, si le médecin n'avait pas été présent… Pour la première fois, il voyait le bretteur conscient. Et il comprenait parfaitement que ce dernier lui en veuille. Et il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… Je tenais à m'excuser personnellement, c'est ma faute.

Zoro fronça les sourcils contre ce sentiment inattendu, parce que bon sang… Il était juste vraiment surprit ! Le blond c'était excusé, et il le pensait vraiment. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement. Le malaise s'intensifia, il grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible sensé faire comprendre son opinion puis détourna la tête. Sanji n'était pas un homme à s'excuser facilement auprès des autres, après tout il détestait la gente masculine. Sanji se sentit déconcerter, l'autre avait écouté mais rien ne l'obligeait à accepter ses excuses.

- J'ai été idiot, c'était une erreur de débutant. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« _Calme toi Sanji, t'as juste faillit tuer l'un de tes Nakama avec tes dons culinaires !_ »

Il serra les poings contre l'énervement, il se sentait furieux contre lui-même. Et le blond se rendit compte que cela l'affectait de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait le détester.

« _Bah, tu l'as pas volé Sanji ! _»

Vive sa conscience ! Et tout d'un coup le stress monta d'un cran, la nervosité lui fit bafouiller maladroitement comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps. L'humiliation la plus complète qu'il n'ait jamais vécut ! Sanji n'était qu'un « gamin » comme aimait à le répéter Zepp. Plein d'incertitude et de faiblesse même si la plupart du temps il semblait trop sûr de lui, et cette maladresse avec Zoro l'avait ébranlé du haut de son piédestal.

« _Respire mon grand, respire !_ » La voix de sa mère lui parvint de loin. Comme les premiers jours où il s'était retrouvé à devoir vivre avec elle, et qu'il restait tétaniser de ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sanji ferma brièvement les yeux, souffla d'un coup et pour se donner contenance alluma une cigarette.

Zoro était à deux doigts de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait aller enfumer ses neurones hors de son périmètre.

« - _Tu l'aimes pas beaucoup Zoro… Il est vraiment fort et doué, vous ne devriez pas vous taper dessus. Je suis sûr que si tu apprends à le connaître vous finirez par vous entendre… Je suis sur que tu l'aimeras… Sanji est vraiment sympa…_ »

Sa dernière discussion avec Luffy lui revint, et comme d'habitude il se sentit céder. Si le brun avait insisté pour le prendre c'est qu'il devait être quelqu'un de bien. Le bretteur soupira.

- J'survivrais à tes cocktails, ero-cook. Mais ne me sers plus jamais autre chose que du saké et on restera en bon terme. Gronda d'une voix rauque le marimo.

Sanji cligna des yeux, la tension quitta ses épaules, et il finit par acquiescer. Il lui donnait donc une autre chance de faire ses preuves ? Le blond n'y croyait pas lui-même. Zoro plissa les yeux un moment, puis ouvrit grand les yeux. L'autre souriait inconsciemment, on aurait dit Luffy lorsqu'on lui pardonnait une bêtise ! Rah, Zoro laisse tomber ! Il détourna la tête pour ne plus le voir. Sanji ne s'en offusqua pas. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était à la hauteur !

…

Alors c'était ça avoir un équipage de « pirate » ? Sanji ouvrit les yeux dans son lit, durant de longues minutes son cerveau repassait les dernières informations et il reconnut enfin le plafond. Il attrapa les savates qui traînaient devant son lit en se grattant le ventre et en baillant se leva.

« - _Saaaanji ! J'ai faim_ ! »

- La ferme… Marmonna le blond contre la voix fantôme.

D'abord un tour à la douche, ensuite vérifier les mandariniers, puis cuisiner le petit déjeuner… Tout en faisant un plan mental il refit d'un geste mécanique son lit.

« - _Saaaanji ! Je veux de la viande pour mon petit déjeuner_ ! »

- La ferme j'ai dit ! Gronda t-il de nouveau dans sa barbe.

« - _Saaanji ! Manger ! Sanji ! Manger ! Sanji ! Manger_ ! »

Il allait devenir fou à entendre des voix. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il prit une douche sommaire. Et étouffa un autre bâillement en sortant de sa cabine. Dans le silence relatif du bateau il se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir jeter un coup d'œil aux arbres. Et rapidement des volutes de senteur envahirent l'habitacle.

- Clac, clac, clac, tchak, clac, clac, clac, tchak !

Il c'était fait engager, puis il était partit, il était revenue. Et maintenant ils avaient prit la mer… Les souvenirs se fondaient dans son esprit occupé, il se sentait un peu étranger à lui-même comme s'il était ailleurs. Ah oui, c'est vrai il était cuisinier et membre des Mugiwara. Il était pirate, pirate… Et alors qu'il coupait le doute revint, il avait perdu quelque chose. Il blond se tourna et regarda les places. Equipage, pirate…

Quand avait-il vue l'équipage pour la dernière fois ? Il fronça les sourcils alors que la question s'imposait. Equipage, équipage ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. La théière se mit à siffler, il prit un torchon et servit une tasse, juste à point exactement comme Robin-swan ado… Il se figea et posa brutalement la théière. Sanji courut à la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement. Robin ! Où était passé Robin ? Et Nami ? NAMI !

Il jeta des regards fous, puis se souvint brutalement qu'ils avaient accostés une île. Oui, ils avaient accosté mais il ne se souvenait pas de quand. Et Nami lui avait dit de veiller sur le bateau, qu'elle devait descendre en ville. Robin était partie avec Chopper pour visiter des ruines… Et les autres ? Il s'en fichait des autres ! Ils pouvaient tous crever ! Comment avait-il put oublier ? Il se dirigea vers le pont puis s'arrêta. Non… Ce n'était pas ça.

Il attrapa ses cheveux et se mit à tirer ces cheveux.

- Réfléchit Sanji ! Réfléchit ! Rien… Merde, je me rappel de rien !

Il jeta des regards fou, le bateau était vide, il en avait la certitude, mais il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qu'était devenu les autres. Il ne savait même pas quel jour on était !

- Putain ! Mais on n'a jamais accosté aucune île de mes deux ! S'écria le cuisinier.

- Bordel, j'm'en serais souvenu !

Ils étaient en pleine mer, ils avaient affronté des marines, il avait empoisonné Zoro, mais ils n'avaient jamais accostés ! Cette certitude lui satura l'esprit. Il se porta la main au visage et soupira de désespoir. Mais pourquoi était-il persuadé d'avoir accosté ? Cela avait un rapport avec Nami mais il ne savait pas lequel. Nami lui avait dit… Elle lui avait dit tout ça, mais c'était absurde puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré d'île. Lentement il se mit à errer sur le bateau, bateau qui était amarré à un quai dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Ils n'avaient pas accostés pourtant ! Il savait qu'il se passait des choses bizarres, mais à ce point ! Sanji devait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il retrouve les autres, récolter des informations pour savoir quel jour on était, depuis quand il était là. Le cuisinier finit par quitter le navire malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait. Il entendait de nouveau la voix rageuse de Nami lui ordonnant de retourner s'occuper du bateau et de ne plus quitter son poste.

Mais pourquoi sa déesse était-elle si furieuse ?

Les mains dans les poches Sanji remonta le quai, l'atmosphère était brumeux, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose. L'inquiétude revint furieuse. Où était Nami ?

- Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami…

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve ! Rah, ce qu'il pouvait être distrait ! Comment pouvait-on perdre une telle femme des yeux ? Et Robin ? C'était l'heure de son café ! Où étaient ses femmes ?

…

Les chaînes bleuissaient sa peau là où le tissu de sa robe ne couvrait pas son corps. Elle étouffa sa plainte qui aurait fait trop plaisir à son geôlier. La navigatrice de l'équipage de Mugiwara se contorsionna au sol pour trouver une position moins douloureuse. Elle n'était sans doute pas la plus à plaindre, dans le fond de la pièce Ussop dont deux côtes avaient été fêlées haletait. Se faire prendre comme des bleues, tu parles d'un équipage inutile ! Cela faisait évidemment trop de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas reprit la mer et du coup leurs attention a tous avait faiblit. Aucun d'eux ne c'étaient attendu à ce qu'ils diffusent un gaz soporifiques aussi puissant. « Hyake no Kuro » et son équipage Kuroneko n'attendait visiblement que cette occasion pour leur mettre la main dessus. Le navire endormit ils les avaient ramené ici. Luffy aurait dû le frapper beaucoup plus fort à la tête pour la peine ! Nami ragea intérieurement. Ce type c'était défoulé sur le canonnier par pur vengeance, elle priait pour qu'Ussop n'aille pas lui dire qu'il avait finalement gardé Kaya et que c'était son épouse. Il le tuerait pour de bon. La main l'attrapa par les cheveux et la souleva, cette souffrance là vint se rajouter, et grimaçante elle ouvrit un œil avant de sourire narquoisement à son geôlier. Jango _**l'hypnotiseur**_ qui avait gaffé.

- Hey Jango, mon beau… C'est pas comme ça qu'on traite les femmes ! Souffla Nami.

- Et si je t'effaçais la mémoire ma belle ? Je suis sûr que tu serais heureuse de devenir ma femme !

Le sourire de Nami disparût et elle ferma les yeux, connaissant parfaitement la parade.

- Plutôt crever la gueule ouverte ! Cracha-t-elle.

Il la laissa tomber durement, elle étouffa la plainte. Et entrouvrit un œil. Par la porte entrouverte elle pouvait voir Chopper et Brook ligotés ensemble. Elle leur lança un sourire incertain. Luffy devait encore être en train de dormir…

Dans une autre pièce, le bretteur était dans une position très délicate. Attaché grossièrement, on l'avait suspendu la tête en bas.

- Bretteur-san ? La voix féminine monta.

Robin qui avait le dos appuyé contre une paroi était elle aussi prisonnière, l'alliage de pierre marine l'affaiblissait.

Elle avait murmuré, craignant qu'il ne réponde pas. Zoro était ficelé depuis son réveil, et les heures défilaient. Le sang allait finir par lui monter à la tête et on ne pourrait vraiment rien pour lui.

- Il faut admettre que Mugiwara a un très bon goût au niveau des femmes. La porte laissa entrer le capitaine.

L'homme remonta doucement ses lunettes avec la paume de sa main droite, tenant un plateau de l'autre.

- Je vous ais apporté le petit déjeuné ! Lança leur ravisseur.

Il avait les cheveux corbeau attaché en catogan, retombant en une queue de cheval sur son épaule. Très soigné, un costume dont le nœud de cravate bleu marin faisait ressortir ses prunelles sombres. Kuro lui fit même un petit sourire de circonstance.

- Nico Robin ?

Elle le suivit du regard, alors qu'il posait le tout.

- Je pourrais vous livrer au Gouvernement, la prime est intéressante. Mais rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de jeter dans une cage le reste de l'équipage des Mugiwara et de la balancer en pleine mer.

Il reporta son attention vers le bretteur, et comme un chat devant une pelote de laine il alla pousser le corps de Zoro qui se mit à osciller comme un balancier. Ce dernier ne laissa pas échapper un son.

- Mugiwara n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses nakama, je me demande la tête qu'il fera lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Luffy était dans la même pièce fixé à une plaque métallique. Robin ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui faisait régulièrement des injections.

- Voyez vous j'ai fait des recherches sur les détenteurs du fruit de démon. J'ai changé de domaine de prédilection… Et je m'apprête à lancé sur le marché une nouvelle version d'un produit qui va révolutionner le monde. Affaiblir les gens de votre espèce. La pierre marine est un outil indéniable, mais fort encombrant. Et je ne vais pas me promener avec de l'eau de mer dans mes affaires. J'ai eut tout le temps de me pencher sur votre système immunitaire. Voulez vous participer à mon expérience ? Nico Ro…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, un coup l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur le plus proche, il heurta la surface de son front et se ramassa lamentablement. Le corps de Zoro continua de se balancer, alors qu'un sourire méchant apparaissait sur les lèvres du Second.

- Oh, désolé, je m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais si près… C'est tellement nul comme balançoire que j'ai voulut prendre un peu plus d'élan ! Sans rancune !

Zoro se mit à fredonner stupidement en continuant de se balancer, cherchant visiblement à irriter le pirate. Ce qui ne rata pas, surtout avec ce sourire de débile sur le visage ! Il attrapa le bretteur par son col et le tira violemment.

- RAAAAAAAAAH !

Le cri retentit ils sursautèrent et il relâcha sa prise pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Zoro heurta le mur derrière lui à cause du poids de son corps. Il pesta dans sa barbe.

- On est mal barré ! Siffla-t-il en tentant de réduire le mouvement, Robin souffla.

- Ca ne sert à rien de l'énerver de la sorte ! Lança l'archéologue.

- Il faut que je me détache ! Ce qui était peine perdu pour lui. Zoro s'agita un peu.

- Navré de ne pouvoir vous prêtez main forte, bretteur-san !

Il la regarda et continua de pester.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de faire des vannes à deux balles ?

Un peu plus loin, Kuro poussa la porte pour trouver Jango plié, se tenant le visage.

- Elle m'a mordu la garce !

Un tic agita les traits du capitaine qui pour le coup frappa son second avec violence. Il avait essayé de l'embrasser et elle ne l'avait pas raté !

- Il a dit qu'il voulait faire de moi sa femme ! Hors de question je préfèrerais encore devenir votre esclave ! S'écria Nami vers le nouveau venu.

- Emmenez-moi loin de ce pervers ! Je l'ai vue faire des trucs pas nets à Chopper ! Chopper est un animal ! Je ne veux pas finir avec un zoophile ! Rajouta la navigatrice en mimant l'hystérie.

Son petit discours eut l'effet désiré, le capitaine se figea et dévisagea l'autre homme qui parut lui aussi choqué.

- Elle ment ! J'ai rien fait ! Se défendit l'hypnotiseur.

Nami se mordit la langue très fort, et se mit à hoqueter.

- Pitié ! Me laisser pas avec lui, il a dit qu'il me ferait faire des choses avec… Avec lui et le petit renne… C'est un malade zoophile qui veut jouer au père noël ! J'vous en prie… Je… Je suis… Je suis encore vierge… J'veux pas… Mettez moi plutôt dans votre lit à la place !

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se serrait dans un coin en suppliant. Jango était à deux doigts de se jeter sur elle, Kuro rattrapa son second.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Jango ! Fiche le camp, je ne veux plus rien entendre sur tes penchants de dépravé !

Nami sourit une fraction de seconde, et se tortilla en se plaignant.

- Il veut… Il veut même essayer avec le squelette ! C'est un malade je vous dis !

L'homme siffla de dégout.

- Va t'occuper du dernier !

Franky était enfermé dans une boîte en acier, et de toute façon ne sachant pas quoi faire de lui, on lui injectait toute les huit heures un somnifère puissant. Lorsqu'il fut sorti Nami soupira très fort en hoquetant de soulagement.

- Merci, merci seigneur !

Débarrassée de Jango, elle savait qu'on allait l'affecté à un garde moins méfiant qu'elle pourrait sans doute manipuler. Il l'attrapa et la redressa, fixant les larmes sur ses joues. Doutant sans doute. Quels idiots tous ces hommes ! Nami soupira mentalement en se faisant toute petite sans se débattre. Le sang goutta à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Frappez moi, mais me laissez pas avec lui…

Le ton était suppliant. Elle se faisait mal au ventre à jouer les victimes ! Ca n'allait pas raté, avec leur complexe de supériorité, il suffisait de leur montrer qu'ils avaient le dessus. Bien, maintenant ouvrir lentement les yeux, baisser le regard avec déférence et crainte. Ne penser à rien… La main se posa sur sa joue et l'obligea à lever la tête.

- Quel manque de manière… Décidément mes hommes sont devenus de pures brutes épaisse.

Oh lala ! C'était quoi cette caresse furtive ? Nami tressaillit en sentant la main caresser ses cheveux.

- Nami la Voleuse ?

Il se pencha sur elle, et d'un coup l'alerte sonna dans sa tête. AH NON ! Personne ne l'embrasse !... A moins de payer très chère et avec beaucoup de frais et une montagne d'intérêt ! Elle allait le mordre jusqu'au sang ! Mais il arrêta ses lèvres, juste au dessus des siennes. La navigatrice se sentit acculer alors que la panique gagnait du terrain.

Mince ! C'était pire qu'avant ! A croire que son plan c'était retourné contre elle ! Pitié ! Elle ne voulait pas embrasser ce fêlé !

_« Pitié ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! JE VEUX PAS_ ! »

Une plainte monta de sa gorge et se fit entendre, elle se gifla mentalement.

Merde ! Il leva un sourcil lui aussi surprit… Il venait visiblement de mettre la main sur un jouet intéressant.

- Nami ?

Pourquoi il l'appelait par son prénom d'abord ? Les méchants ce sont des brutes sans manières à la base ! Il l'embrassait, oui ou merde ? C'est qu'elle avait besoin de respirer elle ! Il était vraiment trop près de son visage ! Elle inspira essayant de calmer son pouls, mais son souffle cahota. Elle se ratatina en sentant le feu de la honte lui monter aux joues. Elle déglutit difficilement. Putain de lèvre !

« _Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Nooooooooon ! Pas ça ! Recule connard ! RECULE ! RE-CULE !_ »

Il l'avait embrassé ! Il venait de poser ses lèvres tout contre les siennes ! Cet imbécile avait osé l'embrasser ! Sa panique monta d'un cran lorsqu'il accentua la pression, elle se jura qu'elle le tuerait ! La sueur perla sur son front, elle frissonna. Les chaînes pesaient très lourd sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal à respirer. Et avec toute la fureur de son impuissance elle sentit ses forces céder. Ce… Ce maudit abruti avait parfaitement comprit. Il avait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas la forcé ouvertement pour l'avoir ! Ses muscles se détendirent lorsqu'il la tira doucement vers lui. L'alarme sonna dans sa tête à cette trahison éhontée, ce qui se traduisit par un soupir sonore lorsqu'il caressa sa joue de la main.

Personne ne lui prenait des soupirs ! Il fallait payer ! Pourquoi il était si doux ?

« _Brute épaisse ! Brute épaisse ! Brute épaisse_ _!_ »

Elle sentit la langue taquiner tendrement sa lèvre inférieur, le fourmillement naquit dans son bas ventre, sa respiration se précipita, et contre sa volonté ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il effleura sa gorge et elle se tendit vers le contact. Puis il mit fin au baiser voluptueux. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait le souffle un peu trop court. Il la fixait avec un intérêt déplacé, lui jetant un regard brûlant qui voulait dire bien des choses et qui la remua. Kuro avait ressentit l'abandon totale, ainsi que le désir sur le bout de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas de la comédie, et le trouble le gagna aussi.

- Nami ?

Il avait une autre intonation et elle détourna le regard. Merde alors ! Si la situation avait autre Dieu seul savait ce qui se serait passé. Elle grimaça un sourire contrit.

- J'ai mentit tout à l'heure… Jango n'est pas zoophile… Mais je refuse de finir dans son lit quand même !

Pourquoi lui dire la vérité maintenant ? Parce qu'il l'avait battu et que son cœur trahissait un peu sa raison pour cette fois. Il fronça les sourcils, il allait la gifler lorsqu'elle lui sourit timidement.

- J'te déteste pas finalement !

Au fond, le seul qui devait finir dans une cage au fond de l'océan c'était leur capitaine… Et ce menteur de première d'Ussop ! Le bretteur aussi pour la peine ! Il n'avait plus les idées très claires. L'estomac de la rousse gargouilla à ses oreilles.

- Oups, désolé, faudra m'excuser, j'ai pas encore grignoter ce matin… Fit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Il s'éloigna, quel idiot Jango ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien servit encore ?

- Oh, Kuro ?

Il fut surprit qu'elle l'interpelle.

- On ne te prendra pas ton drapeau.

Il la dévisagea et elle soupira de sa place.

- Je demanderais à Luffy de te le laisser.

Elle était sérieuse ? Il fit claquer la porte derrière lui, et elle se laissa glisser sur le coté. Sa tête heurta le sol en un bruit mas et elle commença à se cogner le front toute seule. Pourquoi est ce qu'un type qui embrasse aussi bien est un pur fêlé ?

- Idiote, idiote, idiote, idiote, idiote ! Marmonna la navigatrice en continuant de se frapper.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

Un Zoro qui est passé à deux doigts de la mort, et notre cuisinier qui se réveil seul et amnésique alors que le reste de l'équipage est en mauvaise posture! Robin coincé, Nami prise à son propre piège, Luffy drogué, Usopp blessé, Chopper et Brook enchaînés, Franky hors service, et un bretteur accroché... Ce n'est pas l'image idylique d'une croisère sans soucis, mais bel et bien l'occasion pour notre cuisinier de nous montrer ses autres talents! Alors, comment les Mugiwara vont-ils s'en sortir cette fois?


	9. Chapter 9: Un cuisinier détective?

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou.

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre IX : Un cuisinier détective ?**

Sanji n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait, pourtant il avait un sentiment de déjà vue en fixant cet entrepôt. Les alentours étaient déserts, et il décida de faire un tour. C'est en essayant de trouver une issue qu'il tomba sur des gamins qui ramassaient des bouteilles vide.

- Hey, les gars ? Se serait pas Zombie-man par hasard ?

Il était passé à coté d'eux sans leur porter attention, mais le deuxième mioche d'à peine dix ans surenchérit.

- Si j'veux mon n'veu ! C'est bien l'autre taré ! HEY ! ZOMBIE-MAN !

Sanji poursuivit sa route en contournant des caisses vides lorsque la troisième voix perça, une jeune fille avec les cheveux coupé court :

- YO ! LE MEC AVEC LE SOURCIL EN VRILLE ! ON TE CAUSE !

Sanji se figea, ils accoururent à sa hauteur. Il leur jeta un regard mauvais.

- On se connait ? Il les fusilla, la fille recula.

- Bah t'as retrouvé la parole ? S'enquit l'un d'entre eux.

- Comment ça ?

- La dernière fois qu'on tas vue tu errais en répétant les même trucs bizarre : namibato, namibato, namibato… On aurait dit un zombie !

Il fronça les sourcils… Alluma une cigarette. Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir rencontré ces enfants.

- Et c'était quand les mioches ?

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? namibato ? namibato, namibato, na-mi-ba-to ? batonami ? NAMI ! BATEAU ! Bon sang l'évidence lui creva les yeux!

- Et pourquoi on te répondrait ? S'insurgea le plus jeune.

Visiblement ces gamins n'avaient pas peur de grand chose songea Sanji... Ils devraient pourtant. Et c'est en pensant ainsi qu'il les fixa en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Parce que je peux vous jeter à la flotte en vous attachant à un boulet. Commença-t-il sérieux. Et vous regarder vous noyez sans que personne ne saches jamais que c'est moi qui vous aurait torturé. Lâcha-t-il de façon déconcertant.

- C'était y'a deux jours !

Ils reculèrent d'un même mouvement. Deux jours ? Et dire qu'il perdait la notion du temps.

- Et j'étais seul ?

Ils se regardèrent. S'enquit-il nerveusement.

- T'es sûr que ça va bien là haut ? Interrogea un petit garçon en salopette grise, il pointait sa propre tête en faisant un petit signe circulaire.

-Est-ce que vous savez d'où je venais ? Eluda Sanji en fronçant les sourcils.

La leader pointa du doigt l'entrepôt.

- De là ! Mais nous on préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, on n'a pas été voir. C'est l'entrepôt de ses foutu chat enragé ! Cracha la jeune fille du groupe.

Sanji arrêta de fumer.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est l'entrepôt où ces chats de gouttières viennent traiter leurs affaires lorsqu'ils sont à quai. Tout le monde le sait ! Continua perplexe le plus bavard d'entre eux.

Il tenait quelque chose.

- J'suis nouveau… C'est qui au juste ?

- Chat de gouttière, chat enragé, saleté de chat ! Les Neko ! Je te parle des Kuroneko ! Tu connais combien d'équipage de pirate avec des chats toi ? Cette vermine de Kuro est arrivée avec son équipage ça va faire quatre ans, il vend de la drogue qu'il fabrique. C'est lui qui a la main sur la ville ! D'ailleurs si tu veux pas d'ennui retourne d'où tu viens !

Elle brandissait une bouteille vide sous son nez en le mettant en garde.

- Oï… Calme-toi Nemu… Tu vas te faire remarquer à crier des trucs sur eux. Intervint l'un d'entre eux.

- Oh ça va… Ils sont pas là de toute façon, ils sont retournés à leurs tanières, tu sais bien que c'est vide. On en profite pour ramasser et revendre les bouteilles d'alcool qu'ils laissent derrière eux. Une sacrée fortune !

Sanji n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il était déjà venu ici, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'implication avec cette bande de trafiquant de drogue. Kuroneko ? Quel est le rapport avec le fait que Nami et les autres avaient disparut. Et ce foutu vide dans sa mémoire ! Il y a deux jours de cela qu'était-il venu faire dans cet entrepôt ? Il écrasa sa cigarette et décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Hey ! Il va où comme ça Zombie-man ? T'approche pas, c'est dangereux ! S'écria le plus jeune.

Alors qu'il allait grimper sur une caisse, l'un des enfants lui tomba sur le dos, il s'étala. Un peu sonner et rageur il allait les engueuler lorsque… Quelque chose attira son attention… Par terre, un chapeau haute forme rouge avec une croix dessus. En une fraction de seconde il fut certain que c'était celui du médecin. Chopper ne laisserait jamais trainer son chapeau ! Bon sang, l'équipage c'était retrouvé ici, et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il était le seul à être revenu au bateau ! Kuroneko qu'ils disaient les gamins ? Il allait faire un tour dans cette soit disant tanière pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

…

Luffy entre ouvrit un œil, il avait la nausée. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre.

- Dis… Zoro, pourquoi je suis attaché la tête en bas ?

Le bretteur soupira, soulagé que le brun reprenne connaissance.

- C'est pas toi qui es la tête en bas, c'est moi.

Un petit rire passa les lèvres du capitaine.

- T'es trop drôle ! … Dis… Je suis encore fatigué, je peux dormir ?

- Bien sûr capitaine, je te réveil s'il se passe un truc !

- Mouais… Dis à Sanji de faire beaucoup de viande, j'vais avoir faim moi au réveil…

Zoro soupira intérieurement, il avait vraiment mal à la tête. Et les liens commençaient à laisser des traces en entrant dans sa chair. Il faisait nuit maintenant, et Luffy n'avait même pas remarqué le sang séché sur les cheveux vert.

...

Nami poussa de petit gémissement de douleur pour s'assurer que son gardien était encore là. Personne ne vint, elle se redressa en position assise en soufflant. Trois jours, cela allait faire trois jours complets, elle n'allait pas se réveiller attachée ! Elle s'agita en essayant de faire descendre sa robe, dans l'ourlet de celle-ci, il y avait une tige en métal qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour tenter de défaire ses menottes. Mais emmailloté comme elle l'était pas moyen ! La rousse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quelle vie pourri ! Et cet imbécile de Sanji qui c'était fait hypnotiser comme le dernier des demeuré ! Il était aussi stupide, si ce n'est plus que Luffy !

Sanji c'était réveillé durant le transfert que les Kuroneko faisaient d'eux. Il avait opposé une résistance agaçante, et elle avait bien cru que les garçons allaient les tirer de là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il menace de la blesser elle. Et cet idiot de blond avait fixé le disque de Jango qui lui avait ordonné de ne plus se battre. Ce qui n'avait pas raté. Luffy continuait de ronfler comme un bien heureux, Chopper et Ussop s'acharnaient à se débattre. Puis l'hypnotiseur avait balancé un autre ordre très simple avec son disque pour calmer Sanji… Lui disant d'oublier ce qu'il faisait et d'obéir à ce qu'il allait dire. Brook avait eut raison de ses liens et avait semé la zizanie. Alors Nami c'était tourné vers Sanji amorphe et lui avait craché de se réveiller, qu'il devait remplir ses fonctions, et s'occuper de protéger l'équipage et le bateau ! Voyant son absence de réaction elle lui avait crié des ordres stricte et simple. Sanji protéger, bateau, équipage ! Le blond avait sursauté… Et était partit ! Cet imbécile de cuisinier était partit pour dieu seul savait où !

Le bruit étouffé la fit se figer, elle releva la tête vers le fond de la pièce… Il y avait quelqu'un ? Ces chaînes lui faisaient vraiment mal. Elle se figea en entendant le bruit de clé. Puis la silhouette apparut, depuis combien de temps il était là celui-là ? La main défit les menottes et la débarrassa de ses entraves, Nami recula dans un coin hors de sa portée abasourdie. Kuro remonta d'un geste automatique ses lunettes. Il pouvait réellement se rendre invisible ? La main lui prit le poigné et il commença à le frictionner avec attention. L'autre bras serré contre sa poitrine elle suivait ses gestes. S'il voulait lui faire quoique ce soit il avait l'occasion de le faire plus tôt. Alors pourquoi attendre ici et maintenant ?

Elle savait déjà, elle le ressentait comme une certitude et son pressentiment se concrétisa lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle. Il l'avait eut une fois, et il voulait recommencer. Elle posa la main sur son visage en s'éloignant sans y parvenir.

- Ecoute Kuro… T'es un chouette type, vraiment… Séduisant et tout, mais…

Il écarta du dos de la main gauche la gêne, avec une douceur exaspérante. Sa gorge se noua.

- Je suis pas sûre… Tu vois…

Elle détourna la tête pour lui refuser l'accès de ses lèvres. Du dos de la même main il poussa sa joue pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Ca marchera pas entre nous ! Lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix aigüe.

Ils se faisaient face, son estomac se noua.

- Kuro, Kuro écoute… Kuro, non, il ne faut pas !

Elle parlait les dents serrées en se tassant pour réduire plus le moindre contact possible. Elle inspira d'un coup lorsqu'il passa un bras à sa taille et la tira vers lui juste pour la serrer. Elle le dévisagea.

- Tu n'es pas effrayé par moi. Souffla le brun. A la fois surprit et... Intéressé.

- Oh, j'ai déjà vue beaucoup plus effrayant tu sais… Luffy lorsqu'il a faim au réveil. Marmonna la rousse vers la fin.

Elle tourna la tête dans l'autre sens et reprit :

- Donc, il vaut mieux ne rien faire du tout.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que tu préférais finir dans mes draps que dans ceux de Jango ?

Elle paniqua.

- Ouais, mais là c'est juste un parquet froid ! Alors on remet ça un autre jour !

Elle évitait de se débattre pour ne pas l'énerver, réduisait les zones qu'il pouvait embrasser en se repliant sur elle-même. Pourvue qu'il ne devienne pas violent à cause de se refus ! Il plongea le nez dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne te déplais pas pourtant… Tu espères toujours que vous allez vous en sortir ?

Tant qu'il se contenterait de la tenir, elle ne remuerait pas d'un pouce, il inclina la tête, faisant son nez suivre la ligne de sa joue. Arf! C'est qu'elle était sensible et ne savait pas si elle pouvait se retenir, sans être certaine qu'elle allait rire ou gémir.

- Nami ?

Encore ce ton caressant ! Ce souffle lent et chaud contre sa peau frissonnante, pourquoi il ne la prenait pas de force ? Elle soupira déconcertée et énervée, il s'arrêta.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

Il y avait que cettesituation était suréelle! Il était sensé la maltraité, pas passer un moment agréable en tête à tête.

- Je me disais juste que c'est vraiment dommage…

- Quoi donc ?

- Que nous soyons ennemis. Elle se décala un peu, il se rapprocha et elle se maudit d'avoir bougé. Maintenant il la tenait encore plus confortablement contre lui.

Il eut un petit rire doux qui se répercuta dans le ventre de la rousse.

- Vous avez perdu. Souffla-t-il comme s'il ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité.

Elle se tourna.

- Kuro, dégage, t'es lourd là.

Il aurait dû se vexer, mais profita pour rapprocher ses lèvres de leur but, la navigatrice jura intérieurement. Elle leva la tête et serra les lèvres, et la jeune femme put sentir le rire secouer l'autre. Elle l'amusait ! Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou et elle glapit avant de baisser aussi sec le visage.

- Va-t'en ! Souffla tout bas sa captive.

Puis elle écarta de nouveau son visage en le tournant vers la droite. Ce manège se transforma en scéance de baiser papillon sur les zones qu'elle lui offrait en tentant de protéger sa bouche. Elle frissonna en sentant la langue taquiner le point derrière son oreille. Et malgré le fait qu'elle serre les dents un son de plaisir lui échappa.

- Tu ne te débats pas vraiment. Fit-il remarquer contre son oreille.

- Tu ne me force pas vraiment ! Rétorqua la rousse sur un ton vif.

Il acquiesça, oui elle l'amusait.

- Tu n'aimerais pas ça. Conclut le brun en posant ses lèvres où sa langue avait butiné.

- Toi non plus ! Glapit un peu trop fortement Nami sans pouvoir empêcher sa bouche de parler plus vite que sa réflexion.

Ils se regardèrent. Bon sang ! Ce type était presque vraiment son genre… Presque. Mais elle ne sortirait jamais avec un quelqu'un capable de massacrer son propre équipage pour se défaire de sa réputation de pirate !

- Nami. Juste un appel.

Elle allait parler lorsque les lèvres s'écrasèrent brutalement sur les siennes et avant qu'elle ne réagisse il s'éloigna. Elle allait craquer… Kamisama lui vienne en aide ! Dans un dernier acte de courage elle tourna de nouveau la tête.

- Je veux pas j'ai dit ! Siffla la rousse.

Il plongea le nez dans son cou.

- Tu sens la mandarine… Il glissa la langue sur sa nuque et elle gémit. Il remonta en faisant un sillon tout en savourant sa peau.

- Kuro… Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, ce n'est …

Sa lutte avait prit fin, la fatigue et l'engourdissement la gagnait. Personne n'avait eut autant d'occasion et de patience avec elle. Son esprit embrouillé avait abdiqué, elle avait juste très chaud, un peu partout.

- Si tu veux vraiment de moi… Dernière tentative.

Il s'arrêta, ses yeux brillèrent furtivement à cette phrase. La jeune femme respirait la sensualité et le désir, tout en frisonnant entre ses bras.

- Tu ne m'auras jamais si tu le fais maintenant… Souffla Nami en désespoir de cause.

Il remonta et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle frémissait doucement.

- Tu en as autant envie que moi. Remarqua-t-il justement.

Elle ferma très fort les yeux, inspira en serrant les dents.

- Pas le moins du monde, arrête. Lança-t-elle avec dédain.

Il soupira de découragement, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu mens. Constata le brun.

Zut! Alors elle était foutu pour de bon. Son mensonge avait lamentablement raté.

- Je sais. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

- Alors je peux bien te prendre ! Il l'embrassa et se recula juste un peu.

- Mais tu ne m'auras pas. Répliqua vainement Nami.

Il fronça les sourcils déconcerté, ne pas l'avoir vraiment... Vraiment à lui, vraiment ensemble... Elle jouait avec ses nerfs! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- C'est vrai. Reconnut désapointé leur ravisseur.

- Je sais… Souffla la rousse.

Le silence tomba entre coupé de leurs respirations rauque.

- En gros si je te veux, je ne dois pas te prendre. Finit par conclure le capitaine contrarié.

- Tu as parfaitement comprit mon grand ! Conclut la navigatrice.

Il lui restait une petite chance, non? Cette réalité l'agaça, il s'énerva.

- Et qu'as-tu de si exceptionnel ?

Elle se ratatina et devint inerte entre ses mains, passive.

- Strictement rien, fais ce que tu veux.

Mais il ne voulait pas d'une poupée sans vie… La jeune femme avait attisé son intérêt par sa ruse, son mordant et sa fougue. Il avait apprécié le jeu auquel ils venaient de jouer, elle parlementant, lui la poursuivant de ses baisers. Où chaque contact sonnait comme une victoire, et chaque écart de la rousse une résistance. Rageante, elle était purement rageante !

- Je n'aime qu'une chose, les mandarines et l'argent. Fais ce que tu veux !

Elle allait le pousser à bout, tout plutôt que de le laisser user ses nerfs à petits feux comme il le faisait depuis trois quart d'heure. Il inspira son parfum et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir et finit par reprendre.

- Cela veut dire que j'ai une chance de t'avoir, navigatrice des Mugiwaras ?

Elle tressaillit alors qu'il lui faisait un suçon, il mordillait sa peau en alternant avec de petite morsure. Pas là! Elle se mordit la joue pour éviter le gémissement d'être trop sonore.

- Dans ce cas, je ne la laisserais pas passer. Il la laissa tomber, la relâchant comme une proie inerte. Cependant il y avait de la douceur alors qu'il se relevait. Il remit en place ses lunettes.

Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Cette imbécile venait de passer haut la main le dernier teste ! Nami le dévisagea longuement, quel homme refuserait de prendre immédiatement une femme offerte sous un tel prétexte futile ? Il ne voulait pas que son corps le bougre ! Cet idiot la voulait vraiment consentante ! Il avait quelque chose de mesurer dans sa façon de se tenir. Elle allait lui parler lorsque le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre. Des minutes passèrent puis des voix s'élevèrent. Il eut un mince sourire.

- Je crois que c'est ce que vous attendiez, n'est ce pas ?

Il savait qu'on allait l'attaquer ! Kuro soupira une dernière fois.

- J'espère simplement ne pas avoir fait un trop mauvais choix cette fois-ci.

Et avant qu'elle ne réponde, la porte claquait violemment et il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Il était partit se battre ? Et il ne l'avait même pas entravé de nouveau… Cela voulait-il dire qu'il la laissait libre ? Elle secoua la tête en marmonnant pour elle-même :

- Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot !

…

La silhouette longea le mur, il portait une casquette enfoncée sur ses mèches blondes. C'était un grand classique, il s'agissait juste de faire diversion le temps d'infiltrer la place. Alors que tout le monde allait éteindre l'incendie, lui pouvait se balader. Il ne lui manquait qu'un guide.

La planque dont il était question était une ancienne maison close rénové pour l'occasion, il y avait une quantité de chambre impressionnante ! Mais il se doutait que des otages devaient être gardés dans les sous sols. Et il avait fait choux blanc, rien ! Alors il était remonté et se farcissait toutes les chambres une à une.

Tiens ! C'était quoi cette grosse boîte là ? Alors que le cuisinier s'avançait, il vit qu'il avait défoncé la porte avec assez de force pour assommer le type qui était derrière. Il portait un drôle de chapeau avec un bouc inquiétant… Et de détestables lunettes en forme de cœur vraiment ridicule ! Si ce type gardait cette caisse c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important dedans ! Sanji ramassa les clés et entreprit de l'ouvrir… Pour y trouver Franky en train de dormir comme une souche.

Déconcerté, il attrapa l'ingénieur et le secoua jusqu'à décrocher sa tête de ses épaules.

- MAIS TU VAS TE REVEILLER TÊTE DE STROUMPH !

Il lui cola une gifle et l'autre cligna enfin des yeux.

- Merde à quoi tu joue mec ? Marmonna Franky dans les vapes.

Sanji sentit la colère lui monter au nez.

- A quoi je joue ? A quoi JE JOUE ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! OU EST NAMI ! NAMI ! NAMI PAUVRE CON !

Il continuait de le secouer.

- Je… J'en sais rien !

Il le lâcha.

- Et qu'est ce tu fous dans une boîte ? Où est le reste de l'équipage ?

Franky attrapa le bord de sa boîte en se tenant la tête. Et avant qu'il ne relève la tête le blond était sortit comme une furie. Si le bleuté était dans une boîte Kamisama seul savait ce qu'il était arrivée à ses Déesses ! Il n'avait plus besoin d'être discret !

- NAAAAAAMI- CHAAAAAAAN ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIII- CHAAAN ! ROOBIN- SWAAAAAN !

Il défonça une porte pour une chambre vide ! Après tout cet hôtel était une maison close à la base ! La seule raison pour laquelle il ne fut pas submergé d'ennemi était qu'il c'était littéralement trompé d'aile. Le reste de l'équipage était retenue dans une autre partie du bâtiment. Mais pour le moment actuel, il valait mieux se tourner vers le reste des otages pour voir ce qu'il en était.

…

Nami ouvrit la porte, et se glissa dans le couloir. Elle savait que dans la chambre en face Chopper était ligoté à Brook, elle devait les libérer ! Défaisant d'un mouvement rageur l'ourlet de sa robe, elle y arracha la tige de fer et se jeta sur la porte. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait Nami la Voleuse. La serrure céda, et elle se jeta dans la pièce, Brook se redressa.

- Il faut aller libérer les autres !

Elle regarda les menottes en pierre marine et sa tige de métal. Même avec une scie électrique elle n'aurait pas put les libérer. Il lui fallait les clés ! Où avait-elle vue des clés ? Où ?

- On a les mêmes menottes que toi Nami, tes clés feront l'affaire ! Eluda Chopper.

La rousse sursauta et se précipita dans la chambre où elle était enfermé, ramassa le tout et alla libérer ses nakamas.

- Chopper ! Trouve Ussop ! Ils lui ont brisé des os ! Il faut le soigner d'urgence !

Le renne se mit à renifler frénétiquement l'air avant d'acquiescer et de partir dans une direction.

- Nous on retrouve les autres, il faut libérer Luffy ! La navigatrice serra les clés et se mit à raser les murs suivit de Brook.

C'est à ce moment que deux hommes surgirent au bout du couloir, elle détala en sens inverse. Elle devait retrouver leurs armes par la même occasion… Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se fondait dans une impression de déjà vue. Brook était resté en arrière pour retenir les deux affreux.

…

Robin se redressa, il lui semblait avoir entendu son nom. L'archéologue se leva difficilement avec ses chaînes et se dirigea vers la porte où elle plaqua l'oreille. On courait dans le couloir, il y avait de l'agitation et elle se dit que c'était le moment de tenter quelque chose. On viendrait sans doute vérifier que tout allait bien pour les prisonniers, et elle songea qu'elle pouvait assommer son vigile. C'est dans cette perspective qu'elle se cacha dans le coin en gardant les mains contre elle afin de les lever le moment venus pour frapper.

De son coté Zoro suspendu ouvrit un œil lorsque la porte grinça, il fixa leur visiteur. Kuro remonta d'un geste mécanique ses lunettes. Un sourire étira les lèvres du capitaine qui souffla d'un ton narquois :

- J'espère que votre capitaine ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir un peu joué avec votre navigatrice.

Il soupira :

- J'aurais préféré qu'il soit éveillé pour m'écouter, elle sent bon la mandarine.

Il poussa le corps du bretteur qui oscilla, il serra les dents avant de siffler de haine pure :

- C'est moi qui te tuerais !

Il éclata de rire :

- Fais-moi donc voir ça !

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

**And that's all?**


	10. Chapter 10: Un cuisinier trouble fête

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre IX : Un cuisinier trouble fête.**

Franky au fond d'une boîte aux allures de cercueil, le chapeau de Chopper traînant sans son propriétaire non loin d'un entrepôt, le reste de l'équipage volatilisé… On aurait put croire à un cauchemar ou une mauvaise farce. Sanji venait de défoncer la dernière porte… Et rien ! Ou plutôt personne ! Comment ça personne ? Pourquoi il n'y avait personne ici ? Il grinça des dents, et s'insulta mentalement en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ce pervers d'ingénieur. Il le savait ! Depuis le début il en avait été certain qu'aucun d'eux n'était capable de protéger comme il se doit ces demoiselles… Et lui, les avait perdues ! Bon. Il n'y avait rien qui valait le coup ici, la résolution marqua ses traits… Il souleva sa chemise et en détacha un sac accroché à son cou en bandoulière. Il se dirigea vers le lit et y posa l'engin explosif. Puis vida un sac rempli de poudre à canon et pour finir il répandit sur le sol de l'essence. De toute façon c'était une planque de trafiquant de drogue, il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de filer en douce sans rien dire. Si l'équipage n'était vraiment pas entre leur main… Au moins il aurait débarrassé la ville d'un fléau. Bon, que lui avait dit Ussop sur la mise à feu déjà ? Une mèche de … Cinq minutes c'est ça ? Pour une portée de… Bah il s'en fichait, ça avait désintégré une partie du hall de l'autre coté. Il alluma le tout et sortie sans regarder derrière lui, courant vers une autre destination.

Il n'allait pas laisser une seule brique debout ! C'était pas son genre. Tiens… Zut ! Il avait oublié Franky ! Il s'arrêta à l'escalier essoufflé… Bon sang il était dans quelle chambre déjà ? Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour ce bon à rien ! D'ailleurs il aurait dû lui enfoncer la bombe dans les tripes pour son incompétence ! Bien fait pour sa tronche ! Il n'y avait que Nami et Robin qui comptait ! Au pire il pourrait toujours dire que ces types l'avaient eut… Ce n'est pas comme si il avait le moindre attachement avec ce parasite !

Il fit encore un pas, puis quelque chose le tirailla. C'était son nakama…

« C'était », un excellent temps employé, un imparfait pour informer qu'il n'était plus tout court. Où qu'il ne serait plus sous peu et que cela se passerait sans doute en agonisant dans t'atroce souffrance sous les décombres brûlant des briques soufflés par l'explosion. Il se demanda si ces cheveux allait prendre feu… Franky allait mourir. Il leva une épaule puis fit un autre pas.

Raaah ! Mais pourquoi il s'arrêtait encore ! Nakama ? Nakama… Equipage ? Equipage dont Franky faisait partit.

« Faisait » mon beau ! Il est mourut ton bonhomme ! Alors tu devrais te dépêcher avant d'y passer aussi. En temps normal il n'y aurait même pas pensé. Il avait d'autre préoccupation, d'autre… Nami. Sa Nami… Sa… Il se tourna brutalement. Nami allait en souffrir si cet idiot mourait ! Elle lui avait dit de s'occuper et de protéger l'équipage ! Pas de le tuer dans d'insupportable souffrance ! Sanji se prit les cheveux entre les mains et tira.

- MEEEERDEUH !

Ca allait sauter sous peu, il n'avait pas le temps de se retaper toutes les chambres ! Les murs tremblèrent brutalement, il se jeta par terre pour ne pas être balayer par le souffle de l'explosion, les flammes et la fumé léchèrent le plafond, des débris de bois et de brique l'entourait. Il fallait qu'il se tire ! Il fallait…

- Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Il se mit à ramper.

Il n'était pas à l'étage en dessous ce couillon ? Il se redressa à demi et poursuivit son avancé. Il devait retrouver Franky ! La fumée lui piquait les yeux, il attrapa un coin de son col en le plaquant sur le bas de son visage. Le feu se propageait rapidement. Il le regardait avaler les parois avec une sorte de détachement absurde. Il aurait dû paniquer mais n'y arrivait pas. Nami, il devait trouver Nami et… Non, d'abord sauver Franky qu'il avait mit en danger. A cette vitesse c'est lui qui allait périr dans d'atroce souffrance. La fumée était vraiment plus épaisse, il se baissa encore plus en avançant puis entendit les voix. Visiblement les proprio' des lieux tenaient à sauver leur patrimoine et faisait des pieds et des mains pour tenter de juguler l'incendie. Il se plaqua contre un mur en entendant le bruit de pas qui montait par l'escalier non loin. Les chambres… Il devait se concentrer sur les chambres avant tout, sans se faire remarquer bien sûr. Tiens… C'était pas celle-ci ? Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil et s'être assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, il se jeta sur l'autre mur et se baissa de nouveau. Furtif.

Pourquoi il devait s'emmerder à s'occuper de ce bon à rien déjà ? Ah, oui, parce que Nami le lui avait demandé. Protéger équipage, et bateau. Le bateau ne risquait pas grand-chose, et l'équipage… Beaucoup si leur survie tenait de la responsabilité du blond dont les penchants basculaient pour l'homicide. Il soupira pour se calmer. Il allait latter ce petit monde lorsque tout serait finit. Enfin les survivants quoi… Il n'en aurait pas beaucoup, et ce ne serait pas plus mal ! Tiens, il devait retrouver Chopper, le petit renne était vraiment trop mignon pour le laisser ! Ussop aussi il fallait le sortir, il y avait une magnifique jeune femme qui l'attendait à terre. Il n'allait pas briser le cœur de Kaya, il n'était pas un monstre quand même ! Arf ! Dans ce cas il fallait s'occuper de Franky aussi, Mozu et Kiwi serait inconsolable ! Mais rien ne l'obligeait à se charger de ce stupide bretteur et de ce satané squelette ! Bon, par principe il devait sauver son capitaine. La liste était vraiment longue. Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'alléger ? Qui pouvait-il laisser mourir ? La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et il fit face à son occupant. Le type qu'il avait assommé avec un coup de porte se tenait le nez fracturé et avait une tête d'éberlué.

- Salut ! Lança le blond avec enthousiasme.

Un son inarticulé passa ses lèvres, c'était ce foutu blond qui avait disparut dans l'entrepôt ! Il avait cru qu'il errait encore et avait concentré ses recherches. Sanji n'attendit pas plus, il lui balança un violent coup de talon dans l'estomac. Jango fut projeté dans la chambre et alla s'écraser sur la caisse qu'il renversa. Ce type ne lui disait rien de bon, il referma la porte d'un autre coup de talon et avisa la scène. L'homme se releva.

- Faudrait qu'on cause tu vois ! J'ai pas mal de question, pas beaucoup de temps, et plein de chose à faire !

Il alluma une cigarette, l'autre se releva difficilement.

- Enfoiré ! Cette fois-ci je ne te lâcherais pas !

Il sortit son disque et Sanji releva un sourcil.

- Alors on se connaît. Tu me facilite la tâche… Où est le reste de l'équipage ?

Il fit un pas, Jango leva le bras, le disque se balança sous l'œil surprit. Mais à quoi il jouait le con ?

- One, two, lorsque je te dirais de te rendre, tu te rendras sans résister !

Un disque… Un pervers avec un disque… Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vue ça quelque part.

« - _Sanji protéger, bateau, équipage !_ » La voix de Nami perça ses tympans avec une violence qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit se plier de douleur. P'tain ! Ca faisait vraiment mal ! Il inspira difficilement, son cœur battait très fort.

L'équipage ! L'équipage en entier ! Tout l'équipage ! Il n'avait pas à faire de compromit ! Il se courba et tomba à genoux. Mais il se foutait de l'équipage ! Il… Son regard devint brutalement impavide, il arrêta de tenir son col. Nami. Jango se figea en voyant l'autre flanché. Il n'avait pourtant rien encore dit ! Il sursauta, on venait de frapper la boite de l'intérieur. L'autre avait reprit conscience, et dire qu'il fallait lui administrer une dose presque aussi forte que celle qu'ils donnaient à leur capitaine pour qu'il ne bouge plus ! Et le temps qu'il reporte son attention au blond ce dernier c'était levé de nouveau. Il avait une partie du visage invisible. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec ce type ? Jango heurta la porte alors qu'un coup de pied lui fracturait la mâchoire, il glissa le long de celle-ci, de nouveau inconscient.

Franky frappa de plus belle ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette merde ! Il allait défoncer cette boîte et botter les fesses au connard qui l'avait enfermé ! Des pirates les avaient enlevés ! Il y eut un déclic et il arrêta de s'agiter, puis le couvercle fut projeté. La lumière l'aveugla et il sentit une force le soulever. Le temps qu'il comprenne il était sur l'épaule du blond, crachant ses poumons à cause de la fumée en train de traverser un couloir.

- Hey… Sanji ! Poses moi ! J'suis capable de marché !

L'injonction fut obéit, et il tomba sur ses fesses en jurant de douleur. Le blond posa son regard sur lui, il était… Bizarre. Puis le blond partit sans lui adresser la parole.

…

Chopper renifla l'air et se cacha dans un coin en rapetissant. L'odeur d'Ussop mêlé à celui du sang stagnait. Il s'assura que la voie était libre et se dirigea vers la porte, après un dernier coup d'œil il reprit une forme intermédiaire et arracha la porte de ses gonds. Il devait soigner Ussop ! Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, il fit un pas puis se figea. Le sentiment d'un danger imminent le tétanisa. Ussop était là, mais pas seul. L'autre lui tenait les épaules et ouvrit lentement les yeux, un sourire de prédateur montant sur ses lèvres. Et d'un mouvement tortueux et lent il fit glisser ses griffes sanglantes sur les épaules. Prenant une plainte sourde au tireur avant de lécher sa main poisseuse.

- Tiens… De la chair fraîche ! Fit la voix ronronnant.

Chopper se mit en position de défense. Mais l'autre ne bougea pas.

- Je te le laisse… Reprit ce dernier.

Et dans l'obscurité à l'opposé des yeux de chat s'ouvrir, d'un vert miroitant ils se posèrent sur le renne. Son premier vis-à-vis bâilla et avec sadisme alla planter ses dents dans la chaire à sa portée. Ussop se débattit faiblement. Il sentit la colère montée en lui, personne n'avait le droit de faire autant de mal à son nakama !

- Arrêtez ! s'écria Chopper.

Sa voix passa les limbes de la semi conscience du tireur. Ussop se mit à respirer plus fort.

- Re… Reste pas… Chopper ! Va… Va t'en !

Il serra les dents alors que son tortionnaire griffait de nouveau son torse, réduisant un peu plus en lambeau les restes de ses haillons.

- Chopper ! Hurla Ussop pour le prévenir de l'attaque.

…

C'était vraiment lourd ! Robin rejeta une partie de ses cheveux en arrière, la sueur collait des mèches sur son cou. Ses bras tremblaient et elle déglutit en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Puis il y eut un bruit de clé, elle se redressa difficilement et leva les mains pour assommer celui qui allait la pousser. La porte vacilla sur ses gonds… l'ombre demeura à l'entrée.

- Robin ? La voix fut un tel soulagement qu'elle s'effondra sur elle-même.

Merci Seigneur ! L'archéologue rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Zut ! Il est venu la transférer… Je fais comment moi maintenant ?

Elle eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire, la rousse ne l'avait même pas détecté.

- Je… Je suis là ! Fit-elle le souffle un peu court.

Nami tira la porte et regarda derrière. Elle entra et poussa la porte pour la rejoindre. Son premier geste fut de serrer la brune contre elle.

- Merci ! T'es encore vivante !

Robin soupira et posa le front sur son épaule. Cet enfer allait avoir une fin… Elle n'allait pas finir seule. Cette crainte lui serrait toujours furtivement le ventre.

- Nami… Murmura-t-elle.

- On va leur botter les fesses, si fort qu'ils pourront plus jamais s'asseoir ! Elle dévisagea son aînée.

- Tiens le coup Robin ! On va s'en sortir ! Je te jure que Luffy me devra une fortune !

Elle l'aida à se lever, lui expliquant qu'elle c'était rendu compte que les portes étaient faîtes en pierre marine aussi et qu'elle en avait déduit que cette pièce devait abriter des détenteurs des fruits du démon. Qu'elle avait libéré Chopper et Brook, que le renne était partit sauver Ussop.

- Tu ne sais pas où sont Franky, Luffy et Zoro ?

La brune fronça les sourcils.

- Zoro est avec Luffy, mais je ne sais pas où ils retiennent Franky…

- Bande de bon à rien… Marmonna la rousse.

- Il faut qu'on trouve les clés et nos armes.

Robin acquiesça et la suivit tant bien que mal.

…

- Yohohohohohoho ! Yohohohohoho ! Yohoho ! Yoho ! Yohohohohohoho !

Le rire transperça la nuit, Kuro releva son attention vers la fenêtre et le bretteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tiens ! Brook était en train de s'amuser on dirait ! Il y avait eut une autre explosion plus loin. Et les sourcils du chef des Kuroneko c'était froncé. Il prit la parole.

- Ne soit pas si heureux… Vois-tu, cette aile est vide. Il n'y a rien là-bas… Hormis l'un des vôtres et je doute qu'il est put s'en sortir avec une explosion pareille. Mes hommes ne pourront pas éteindre l'incendie.

Il remonta lentement ses lunettes et scruta le ciel.

- Vous venez de perdre l'un des vôtres, mais je suppose que c'était un sacrifice nécessaire.

Zoro blêmit, le rire de Brook sonna plus lugubrement. Des bruits de pas, et l'on vint frapper à la porte.

- Capitaine !

Il soupira.

- Fait ton rapport !

- Nous venons d'éteindre l'incendie du hall, une autre explosion à ravager l'aile Est… et les frères sont en train de se battre… Il sembla hésiter.

Kuro inclina la tête.

- Dis moi combien d'entre eux sont libre à ce moment précis ?

Il savait que les prisonniers c'étaient échappés. L'homme recula et posa son front au sol en suppliant.

- Ayez pitié ! Capitaine ! On fait tout notre possible pour les arrêter ! Les frères sont en train de se charger du petit renne et nos hommes se charge du squelette… La… La voleuse les a libérer et nous continuons de la rechercher activement ! Elle a sans doute forcé ses liens.

Il alla s'asseoir.

- Des nouvelles de Nico Robin ?

- J'ai envoyé des hommes tenir les positions là-bas ! Elle ne peut rien faire. J'aurais un rapport dans un quart d'heure capitaine ! Kuro secoua la tête en l'écoutant.

- C'est inutile… Rappel tes hommes.

- Mais !

Il croisa les jambes et s'agaça.

- Elle est déjà libre ! Notre petite chatte a été lui ouvrir sa cage. Rappel les avant que nous perdions tous ses hommes inutilement ! Nico Robin n'est pas à sous estimer.

Il se lécha la lèvre en réfléchissant, jetant un coup d'œil au bretteur et à son capitaine.

- Au passage… Dis aux frères d'abattre leurs proies. Je n'en aie que faire. Et lorsqu'ils en auront finit qu'ils aillent se charger de ce squelette hystérique. Surtout ne bouger pas de l'aile centrale. Il se rassit confortablement.

- Rompez !

Il entendit l'homme partir en courant. Dans d'autre circonstance il aurait sans doute été fou de rage. Mais il sentait juste un calme relatif. Alors c'était de ça qu'était capable les Mugiwara. Même avec leurs hommes les plus puissants entravés. Il eut un doute, l'autre était-il vraiment mort ? Combien de ses hommes étaient déjà blessé, voir mort ?

Kuro, Kuro mon beau à quoi est ce que tu joues ? Il avait déjà voulut se défaire de ses hommes dans le passé, et ce gamin l'avait renvoyé sans cérémonie à sa réputation. Il était las… Il ne donnait que des ordres sommaires en espérant qu'un jour l'un d'entre eux serait assez fort pour lui voler son titre. Mais leur loyauté lui pesait. Parfois il s'imaginait mettre lui-même le feu à cette bâtisse et disparaître. Mais aucun d'eux ne comprenait, ces idiots lui avaient ramené Mugiwara en pensant qu'il voulait laver l'affront fait et les tuer. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux… Mais nullement véridique. Il ne voulait plus être pirate, trafiquants, mécréant, assassin s'il le fallait. Mais plus pirate. Ses griffes pesaient lourdement aux bouts de ses bras, et il les regarda passivement. S'il se levait… Il irait les massacrer jusqu'au dernier !

Alors il attendait passivement que le bateau coule et que ces hommes se dispersent. Il ne lui restait qu'un mince espoir et il venait de la flamme que la rousse avait éveillée en lui.

« _- On ne te prendra pas ton drapeau._

_Il la dévisagea et elle soupira de sa place._

_- Je demanderais à Luffy de te le laisser_. »

Il n'en voulait pas ! Elle pouvait bien le brûler ! Cette idée fit éclater de rire leur geôlier, Zoro eut la certitude qu'il n'avait plus du tout son esprit. Il attendrait que ce petit chat vienne voler sous son nez ses proies. Kuro avait envie de la revoir.

…

Le bruit d'une course effréné, la peur marque les traits de l'homme qui dérape en essayant de prendre le virage. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça ! Ces types étaient des démons, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il essayait de tenir son arme à feu. Il rata sa cible et se remit à courir. Les Mugiwaras étaient des monstres sans exception ! La fumée l'aveuglait, il toussa et respira en haletant. Des flammes, ce type avait apporté les flammes de l'enfer avec lui ! Il y eut une autre explosion et les larmes de terreur se déversèrent alors qu'il hurlait comme un dément. Il lâcha son arme et s'enfuit. Kuro-sama les sauve, ils étaient tous condamné !

Un corps vint heurter son dos, il fut précipité par la fenêtre. Franky arrêta de secouer le type qu'il tenait et se tourna vers Sanji. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eut la présence d'esprit de reculer à son approche gisaient avec les membres briser. Le blond passa la main dans le sac, il en sortit une autre grenade et se mit à l'agiter. Ceux qui avaient encore un peu de conscience hurlèrent. Sanji alluma le dispositif, le lança et d'un coup puissant shoota le tout. Franky se jeta par terre en voyant le projectile traverser le couloir derrière eux, il pria en se relevant et se mit à courir. Le cuisinier était vraiment fou ! Une autre explosion balaya la zone ! Sanji se dirigea vers la fenêtre et posa la main sur le rebord avant de sauter. Franky se précipita pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le blond était agrippé à la fenêtre de l'étage juste en dessous, il défonça celle-ci d'un coup de talon et pénétra. Il soupira, deux minutes plus tard Sanji ressortait par cette même fenêtre et sautait pour joindre celle plus bas. Il attendit bêtement et le sol trembla. Il avait balancé une grenade à cet étage aussi ! Franky sauta à son tour ! Il allait le tuer s'il restait ici ! Sanji fracassa cette fenêtre aussi, y entra et ressortit…

Franky arrêta sa main, il était essoufflé et lui arracha le projectile.

- Je suis d'accord pour faire le ménage ! Mais vérifie qu'il y ait une issue avant bordel !

Nouvel explosion à l'étage au dessus. Ils se baissèrent.

- Y'a de plus en plus de type, ça veux dire qu'on n'est pas loin du centre ! Tu vas tuer tout le monde !

Sanji fronça les sourcils, souffla un nuage de nicotine et fixa le bleuté.

- C'est allumé. Fit remarquer le cuisinier.

Franky pâlit, il lui prit des mains alla à la porte qu'il ouvrit à tout volée, sortie dans le couloir et balança de nouveau un autre explosif avant de revenir, d'agripper le rebord de la fenêtre et de l'enjambé pour atteindre l'étage en dessous.

- T'es vraiment un malade ! Hurla l'ingénieur.

Sanji lui tendit le sac.

- Occupes toi du reste, moi je vais chercher les autres. Il s'appuya et sauta de nouveau, usant des rebords des fenêtres pour se déplacer.

Franky se jeta sur cette dernière et le regarda disparaître progressivement.

- Yohohohohohoho ! Yohohohohoho ! Yohohoho ! Le rire de Brook lui parvint, il leva les yeux et put le voir en train de courir sur le toit de l'aile opposé.

…

Sanji utilisait les rebords pour avancer, son équilibre était vraiment précaire, juste le temps que son talon ne touche un appuie et qu'il puisse sauter vers un autre. Il tiqua en entendant le rire de Brook sur lequel on tirait. Mais aucun de ces idiots n'arrivaient à le toucher. Après être descendu un moment il se dirigea vers l'autre aile centrale. L'avancer était plus ardu car il se devait de rester au même niveau. Personne ne semblait avoir la présence d'esprit de s'intéresser à lui. Il avait passé l'âge de grimper partout, mais était enchanté de sa souplesse. Il pourrait faire une entrée fracassante pour sauver ses Déesses ! En plus il avait pour lui l'effet de surprise ! Il avait joué au plus malin, mais de toute évidence il devait affronter directement leur ennemi même s'il ne connaissait pas son identité, et sa volonté. Sa mémoire avait quelque chose de fragmenter qu'il n'arrivait pas à éclaircir. Mais au fond, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour avancer. Silencieusement, il haleta en s'accrochant à un appui et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce…

Ussop gisait sur le sol, le peu de clarté de la pièce lui permettait de voir qu'il n'était pas dans un état fameux. Sa main se crispa, et il s'obligea à respirer lentement. Il tenta de renforcer les bases de sa prise et se pencha un peu plus sur la vitre, on allait finir par le voir. Et c'est ce qui se produit ! Un homme, mince et élancé étira un long sourire alors que ses yeux brillaient. Un tic agita la joue de Sanji. C'était quoi ça ? Il était déguisé grossièrement en… Des ongles aiguisés tracèrent des sillons sur le dos du tireur au sol. Puis il porta de nouveau le sang à sa bouche qu'il se mit à lécher avec délectation.

Tient ! Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de primordial, là à l'instant même. Sanji inspira profondément en se mettant en mouvement. C'était une chose qui l'inquiétait depuis son réveil en faite… Et qui maintenant qui paressait vraiment très clair. Il brisa la vitre en passant la fenêtre, les morceaux craquèrent sous son pas.

- Je déteste ces saloperies de chat ! Cracha le blond.

Il ne les avait jamais aimés. Et ce type ressemblait vraiment à un chat. Le mur trembla derrière eux, bruit de lutte et de meuble brisé. Ussop était désormais inconscient et il sentit la colère lui prendre lentement la gorge. Il c'était lâchement acharné à le torturer. L'odeur du sang le frappait. Cet ensemble de blessure parfois profonde plus souvent superficiel, un cumul pour infliger la souffrance. Sanji s'alluma une cigarette.

- Je suppose que c'est votre travail… Fit-il d'un ton délibérément posé.

Un sourire sournois remonta sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il sembla ronronner en faisant rouler un son grave dans sa gorge.

- C'est dommage, il ne piaille plus du tout… Je crois que je l'ais cassé. Nous pouvons jouer ?

- Ils sont sournois et imprévisible, ils passent leur temps à vous frôler les jambes et à chaparder dans les plats. De vraie saloperie… Siffla Sanji en serrant les dents.

L'autre fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'interdit les chats dans mon restaurant, surtout dans les cuisines. Kuroneko ? Mouais… J'vois le genre de la maison maintenant.

Le blond posa un dernier regard sur le tireur et son expression devint vraiment vide.

- Je pense que Nami-chan sera d'accord avec moi sur le prix… Il souffla et lâcha sa cigarette qu'il écrasa du talon.

- J'vais te crever connard.

Nouveau bruit à coté. Le mur se fissura mais il ne porta pas attention. Sanji eut un petit sourire, ce n'était pas plus mal que l'autre soit inconscient, il n'aurait pas à voir ça. Zepp lui avait interdit d'utiliser cette technique dans les bagarres, les dommages infligés à l'adversaire étaient trop important pour ne pas réduire drastiquement l'espérance de vie de celui qui encaissait. Il avait apprit à frapper très fort pour attendrir la viande coriace.

_Sanji, Sanji, ce n'est pas bien… Tu vas vraiment tuer quelqu'un cette fois-ci_. Souffla une petite voix amusée, il ricana inconsciemment.

Ah, scrupule lorsque tu nous tiens… Promit, il ne l'achèverait pas… Pas tout de suite. Sanji, on ne tue pas ! Ah, non, il l'avait annoncé au menue, il fallait qu'il serve son plat ! Fracture, rupture et dislocation… Il n'allait pas lui offrir une simple égratignure

_Par contre t'es un vrai fêlé_ ! Lui souffla la petite voix. Et il rigola encore.

Ah non, ça non plus c'était pas au menue du jour, pas de fêlure, mais p't'être bien un fêlé ! C'est qu'il perdait du temps !

…

Chopper encaissa le coup et envoya un coup de sabot que son adversaire évita gracieusement. Comment un type aussi corpulent pouvait se déplacer avec une telle aisance ? Il avait du sang qui lui coulait sur le flanc gauche, l'autre avait planté ses ongles d'acier aiguisé dans sa fourrure. De véritable couteau fait pour écorché vif. Il écartait la douleur, Ussop avait besoin de lui ! Il allait le tuer ! Mais il ne voyait pas comment se débarrasser de celui-ci. Puis ils se figèrent, un bruit sourd se faisait entendre de l'autre coté où se trouvait le tireur. On frappait… régulièrement ? Contre le mur dans son dos. Il tenta de se concentrer, de ne pas être déstabilisé. Mais son adversaire s'arrêta à son tour. Le mur venait de bouger violemment ! Il capta la lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard du Kuroneko. Nouveau bruit, un impact tout aussi régulier. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Chopper sursauta en sentant la paroi trembler. La violence venait de redoubler ! Le mur se fissura à sa droite, puis à sa gauche. A croire qu'on l'attaquait à coup de marteau ! Son ouïe fine lui permit d'entendre un son rauque, étouffé, une respiration difficile. Le renne s'écarta du mur en gardant son adversaire à l'œil, un morceau du plafond se décrocha et le silence revint. Quoique se fut c'était finit. Il se tourna et s'écarta pour éviter la nouvelle attaque ! Chopper rapetissa en un clin d'œil et alla se jeter près d'une table brisé. Puis le mur vacilla de nouveau sous l'impact de coup, une fois, deux… La quatrième fois la paroi explosa et la plâtre rempli l'air, ils toussèrent puis les morceaux tombèrent. Une partie du mur jonchait le sol ! Et dans les gravats, ce qu'il restait du tortionnaire d'Ussop n'avait plus rien de reconnaissable, ni humain, ni chat… C'était plus de la bouillit de chair qu'autre chose. Chopper recula, le bruit de pas se fit entendre, la silhouette se rapprocha de sa victime et d'un mouvement ample il lui balança un autre coup dans les cotes. Le corps fut propulser dans la pièce et alla heurter le mur d'en face.

Sanji farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortie une autre cigarette, alors qu'il allait l'allumer, son regard tomba sur son vis-à-vis. Son expression se durcit, son œil tiqua.

- Tiens… Un autre. T'as envie jouer toi aussi ? Ce connard a arrêté de piailler.

Il s'écarta en laissant passer son adversaire qui venait de charger, après avoir prit un peu d'appuie, il fit quelque pas, et d'un mouvement de jambe fluide asséna un violent coup de talon sur l'arrière de son crâne. La tête c'est sacrément dur comme os… Sauf si on tape sur des endroits précis. Briser le nez de quelqu'un peut le tuer, les fractures de mâchoire sont particulièrement douloureuses, certain os semble casser comme du cristal si on inflige une poussé bien dirigé sur leur failles. Lui défoncer la gueule ne suffirait pas à calmer Sanji. Et puis… Personne ne frappe Ussop ! Merde ! On le frappe pas, on ne le blesse pas, on n'imagine pas pouvoir supposer de … C'était quoi comme os ça ? Sanji vit le corps s'amollir brutalement. Malgré son souffle court, il ne comprenait pas la situation. Il avait juste commencé à taper puis… C'est vrai qu'il avait la jambe en feu, et du sang sur sa chemise, que cet imbécile avait déchiré.

- Sanji ! La voix le sortit de sa transe, il sursauta lorsque le renne se jeta sur lui, en larme.

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois encore en vie ! Merci Kamisama ! J'ai bien cru qu'ils t'avaient tué après qu'il t'est hypnotisé ! Il faut que je soigne Ussop ! Ils l'ont torturé !

Le médecin se précipita de l'autre coté. Le blond sentit ses mains trembler, il se passa une main sur le visage et souffla lentement. Chopper était vraiment un très bon médecin, il auscultait le tireur. Le cuisinier s'appuya dans le chambranle du trou.

- Le bateau est amarré aux quais, pas loin de l'entrepôt. Mais il va falloir traverser la ville. On peut le transporter ou pas ?

Chopper secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas certain, il me faudrait ma trousse, on n'a pas le choix il va falloir le déplacer. Nami m'a libérer avec Brook ! Il faut trouver les autres ! Je ne sais pas où sont Luffy, Zoro et Franky.

- Franky est libre… Nami aussi ?

Le renne acquiesça. Sanji réfléchit très vite.

- Il me reste donc à voler au secours de Robin-Swan et de retrouver ma Nami-chan !

- Nami doit chercher les autres… Et Luffy ! Il faut trouver Luffy ! S'insurgea le médecin.

Sanji agita la main.

- Je sais, je sais… Il fout quoi ce bon à rien de Marimo ? Bon, occupe toi d'Ussop et protège le.

Le renne le regarda se diriger vers la fenêtre et l'enjamber, puis disparaître ! Chopper s'écroula en respirant très fort… Durant un instant. Sanji l'avait regardé comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Il avait frappé avec une force stupéfiante et sans la moindre hésitation. L'obscurité épargna la vision des murs maculés de sang qui l'aurait frappé d'horreur. En même temps qui pourrait croire qu'il avait défoncé un mur en utilisant la tête d'un type ? Il fallait être…

Un sacré cuisinier !

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0


	11. Chapter 11: Un sacré cuisinier?

**Auteur**: Madhatter Sekiryou.

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

**Résumé**: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre XI: Un sacré cuisinier?**

Le blond essayait de se calmer, de réfléchir le plus posément possible. On l'avait hypnotisé, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi lui s'était réveillé sur le bateau sans le reste de l'équipage. Tient ! C'était pas un chapeau de paille sur la table, juste dans ce bureau là ? Difficile de ne pas reconnaître le couvre chef de leur capitaine qui ne s'en séparait jamais. Il longea la façade, et se laisse choir le plus doucement possible sur le rebord. Cette nuit sans lune était couverte par de lourd nuage. Il allait sans doute pleuvoir sous peu, et c'est ce qui se passa, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur ses épaules, le trempant en quelques minutes. Serrant les dents et prenant sur lui-même, il se pencha un peu plus vers la fenêtre pour mieux voir ce que cette pièce retenait.

Le bureau était vide, et sur son plan… Le chapeau de paille de son capitaine, accompagné des trois katana de son second, se faisaient gentiment la discussion. Il posa la main sur la vitre… Et la fenêtre bougea ! C'était un piège, n'importe qui l'aurait remarqué. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était sans doute une piste sérieuse pour trouver les autres. Il poussa cette dernière avec précaution et se laissa tomber à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds. Il respira lentement en essayant de discerner les autres meubles… Et quel meuble ! Zoro attaché la tête en bas comme un vulgaire saucisson, et Luffy ligoté au mur juste en face ! Le bretteur le fixa froidement sans rien dire, puis serra les dents en pestant. Et Sanji comprit, il se figea à son tour.

- Foutu chat…

La présence venait de surgir dans son dos, alors qu'il n'y était pas quelques secondes auparavant. Il sentit les lames lui caresser la gorge. De vrai lame de la longueur de couteau qu'il utilisait pour dépecer la viande. Ça devait peser sacrément lourd quand même ! Se dit-il à lui-même.

- J'attendais une voleuse… Et j'attrape un fouineur. Fit la voix dans son dos avec une pointe de contrariété.

Sanji dû en déduire qu'il devait être plus grand que lui, d'une bonne tête même. Il tenta de faire une évaluation de son état. Il n'avait pas fait d'entrée fracassante, puis il n'avait même pas eut d'effet de surprise, et pour finir ses Déesses n'étaient même pas là !

- Et merde ! Jura le cuisinier pour lui-même.

Il allait perdre son temps à essayer de sauver deux grands idiots.

- Puis pourquoi t'es assez con pour te faire coincer toi aussi ! S'indigna le blond.

Le moment n'était visiblement pas le bon pour se chamailler. Zoro sentit la douleur se répandre un peu plus dans sa tête. Sanji était furieux contre sa déveine. Mais au moins…

- T'as l'air vraiment con la tête en bas, foutu marimo !

Le bretteur s'énerva brutalement.

- La ferme !

Kuro ne c'était pas attendu à ça…

- Votre équipage c'est donc agrandit avec le temps… Encore de nouveau membre ? Pourtant les avis de recherche n'en font pas mention. Où sont les autres ?

Zoro ricana.

- Va pas chercher loin, c'est juste notre nouveau cuisto'… A croire qu'il en faut pas plus pour foutre la merde ici… Tes hommes sont encore plus minables que la dernière fois !

Un tic agita la joue de l'homme, un cuisinier ? Ce type était juste le cuisinier des Mugiwaras.

- Tu peux parler ! Qui a été assez débile pour se faire hypnotiser, kuso-cook ! S'agita le bretteur.

Sanji eut un mouvement inconscient en avançant.

- La ferme ! Je savais pas qui c'était moi ! Vous les avez déjà battus, moi j'ai le bénéfice d'être nouveau ! Comment t'as fait pour finir la tête en bas ? C'est qui ces types ? Kuroneko ? Une bande de taré qui se déguise grossièrement en chat de gouttière ? Pourquoi une bande de trafiquant de drogue du dimanche en a après vous ? Vous les avez énervé en leur parlant de leur gout douteux pour le cosplay raté c'est ça ? Luffy est assez con pour insulter le gros bonnet et du coup il veut se venger !

Zoro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il jeta un regard au capitaine des Kuroneko juste derrière.

- Heu…

- Un type débile qui c'est collé des moustaches de chat sur la figure et qui se balade en tenu léopard en miaulant partout à tous les coups. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a fichu un équipage pareil !

Il allait reprendre lorsque les lames se serrèrent sur sa gorge.

- Sanji, la ferme ! Arrête de l'insulter ! Siffla Zoro en se balançant.

- Tu pourras en juger par toi-même. Gronda la voix à son oreille.

L'homme le poussa violemment contre le bureau qu'il heurta. Il grimaça en comprenant qu'il avait fait une belle boulette. Lentement Sanji se tourna.

- Je suppose… Que c'est vous ? Demanda le blond.

Sanji leva la tête pour englober le 1.90 mètre de haut du brun, élancé dans un smoking sombre, avec une cravate noir. Il portait des lunettes rondes sur un front haut, et un visage pas vraiment anguleux. Ses cheveux était attaché en une queue de cheval qui lui tombait sur l'épaule. A ses mains, dix lames, très longues semblaient joués l'expansion de son corps en se balançant doucement. Il avait plus l'impression d'être tombé sur un sosie de Freddy en yakuza qu'à un chat. Bon, ben tant mieux pour lui… Il ne se promenait pas en tenue léopard en miaulant.

Deux secondes plus tard, Sanji se jetait sur la moquette pour éviter le coup, le bureau perdit une part et le chapeau de paille ainsi que les katanas roulèrent par terre.

- Très bon réflexe. Admit le capitaine de Kuroneko.

- Merci, j'ai pas mal d'expérience en la matière… Répondit Sanji en se redressant pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

Le blond s'appuya contre le mur… Il avait un coup de barre, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il fouilla sa poche et sortie une cigarette qu'il tenta d'allumer. Mais la boîte était aussi trempée que lui. Zut ! Nouvelle esquive qui lui sauva la tête mais pas l'épaule. Il jura.

- C'est vraiment un truc de chez vous ça, jouer avec la nourriture.

Kuro se redressa.

- Tu as affronté mes hommes ?

Le blond lui offrit un large sourire.

- Deux chats enragés ! Le mince était assez coriace, mais le gros n'a pas tenu une demie heure.

Les deux frères avaient été battus ! Par ce gringalet ! Il se redressa dans sa posture, laissant sa main retomber. Le sang perlait sur ses lames. Sanji le dévisagea un moment.

- Vous n'auriez pas du feu ? Demanda effrontément le cuisinier.

- Je ne fume pas.

- Vous devriez, il paraît que ça calme les nerfs. Et j'ai l'impression que vous êtes un peu tendu.

Le blond se leva difficilement, il n'allait pas bien. Ce fichu chat lui avait planté les griffes dans les cotes, l'une de ses jambes lui faisait mal en continu. Sa main droite tremblait par intermittence ce qui était le signe que son corps n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Il avait présumé de ses forces pour ne pas changer. Il se passa furtivement la main dans le dos, là où sous sa peau, le métal faisait une ligne. _Sanji… réveille toi_.

Il devait lui briser les os, s'il ne voulait pas y rester. Mais une partie de lui venait de décréter que ce n'était pas si grave. Il esquiva en sentant la terreur lui couler dans le ventre, son autre épaule fut déchirer. Il étouffa son cri de souffrance en allant s'échouer contre le mur. Il n'avait plus de repère. Kuro le regarda se lever de nouveau avec toutes les difficultés du monde. Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ?

_Sanji ! Réveille-toi_ ! Il posa un regard vide sur lui, la prochaine attaque serait celle qui l'achèverait. Il était vraiment rapide pour une telle taille. Le coup le frappa en plein estomac, la main lui déchira le ventre malgré le fait que les lames ne soit pas profondément entrée dans sa chair. Sur tout juste presque une dizaine de centimètre.

_Sanji !_

- La ferme ! Marmonna le blond.

Sa main s'était refermée sur le poignée, il haletait puis il s'essuya la bouche avec sa main gauche. Il n'avait pas une assez bonne prise pour lui casser le bras… Mais ces griffes devaient peser vraiment très, très lourds. Et il allait utiliser ce poids. Sanji saisit l'autre bras de sa main libre et le tira. D'une poussé difficile, il lui allongea un coup de pied dans l'estomac pour qu'il se pli en deux, balaya sa jambe gauche. Puis en utilisant un jeu de force, il le fit passer par-dessus son épaule. Le brun alla s'étaler sur le sol, alors qu'il lui maintenait la main prise, lui tournant le poignée en un angle difficile et aussi douloureux pour lui. Il n'avait pas retiré les lames de son ventre. Un couteau reste un couteau, tend que la main qui tient le manche est coincé, il est inutilisable. Il tordit sa prise en posant une jambe sur le torse du brun qui tentait de se débattre. Un cri se fit entendre, et Sanji haletant recula lentement en tenant l'ensemble de lame. En parlant d'extension de son corps, il s'agissait de gant renforcé, le blond tira sur le lacet et le bruit du métal s'échouant au sol se fit entendre. Il n'avait fait qu'employer la pression déjà exercé pour lui briser le poignée.

Kuro serra les dents, et roula sur le flanc, alors que Sanji titubait en arrière. Il respirait difficilement, et leva son attention vers le bretteur. Il ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait reculé jusque là. Le blond lui fit un sourire.

- T'en pense quoi ? C'est pas mal pour un débutant, non ?

- C'est pas le moment ! Détache-moi ! Souffla le second en avisant le fait que Kuro se remettait debout.

Il lui restait une autre main, ce qui était largement suffisant pour éventrer entièrement le cuisinier. Cuisinier qui s'appuya contre le mur et se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol !

- Hey ! Sanji !

- Zut… J'ai oublié d'arroser les mandariniers. Lâcha avec incohérence le blond.

- Sanji…

- T'as vraiment l'air con la tête en bas… Ricana ce dernier.

Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et tenta d'allumer une allumette.

- Faut que j'm'achète un briquet.

Il s'appuya et se releva un peu, le dos contre le mur afin de faire face à Kuro. Son coup de pied heurta son menton et le fit reculer. Et le cuisinier pesta, il n'avait pas assez de place et de force pour frapper plus haut. Dans d'autre circonstance, c'est sa mâchoire qu'il lui aurait démolit. Les lames l'aurait sans doute ouvert le reste du corps, si Zoro ne c'était pas retrouvé entre eux. Avec toutes les chaînes qui le ceinturaient il sentit à peine le coup qui le fit juste se balancer un peu plus fort et heurter le mur. Puis la corde qui le tenait suspendu lâcha brutalement et il tomba sur la tête. Le bretteur roula sur le coté en respirant, alors que Sanji se demandait encore s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Siffla le blond.

- Comment as-tu osé tenter de me sauver la vie ! Espèce de sale tête d'algue pas fraîche ! Il inspira en sentant la colère l'envahir.

- Foutu tronche de brocoli ! Pelouse pas tondu ! Mauvaise herbe ! Je vais t'en foutre moi ! Crève connard ! Le cuisinier tenait la gorge de son nakama…

Et l'étranglait ? Une ombre se profila, et Zoro le poussa. De nouveau les lames tombèrent sur ses chaînes. Sanji rugit de colère.

- Et tu recommences ! Crève ! J'te jure que j'vais te tuer !

Puis, les chaînes cédèrent tout d'un coup, libérant Zoro de leurs prises. Les coups de Kuro étaient assez puissants et violent pour ça ! Il aurait sans doute écrasé Sanji comme une crêpe. Le bretteur soupira et roula plus loin en se tenant la tête. Il cligna des yeux en cherchant à retrouver un équilibre. Après presque trois jours la tête en bas, il sentit le soulagement l'envahir.

- T'es vraiment un sacré numéro… Grogna le bretteur.

- Qui t'as dis que je voulais te sauver ? J'voulais juste qu'il brise les chaînes. Maintenant, j'vais lui foutre une raclée.

Zoro se leva en se tenant au mur qui tanguait. Sanji sursauta et fit pareil.

- C'est mon adversaire !

- La ferme ! Ragea le bretteur. J'vais lui mettre les tripes à l'air pour ce qu'il a fait à Nami !

Le blond le regarda défaire son bandana et se l'attacher autour de la tête.

- C'est moi qui lui botterais le cul ! Ce connard va mourir s'il a touché à un seul cheveu de Nami-chan !

- La ferme, tu tiens pas d'bout ! Il cherchait ses katana.

- Toi non plus ! Cria le blond avant de se précipiter sur Kuro.

- Mais quel con ! Pesta le bretteur.

Qui se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, lui faisant éviter le coup du brun qui s'énervait de plus en plus. Ils se moquaient de lui !

- Lâche-moi connard ! J'vais l'tuer !

- C'est lui qui va te tuer si tu continus ! Zoro le poussa très loin, il roula et se cogna contre le mur, alors que le bretteur se jetait dans le sens opposé. Les lames s'enfoncèrent là où ils étaient.

- Réveil Luffy ! Cria le Second.

- T'as qu'à le réveiller toi-même ! Rugit le blond. J'suis pas ton larbin ! Poursuivit-il en essayant de se lever.

La douleur le piégeait alors qu'il rageait. Zoro mit la main sur son premier katana. Et utilisa sa garde pour parer. Cherchant les deux autres katana. Zoro heurta le mur derrière lui.

- Sanji, à quoi tu joues bordel ?

Le blond roula sur le flanc et cracha une goulée de sang par terre en serrant les dents. Son seul katana ne lui suffirait pas.

...

Et pendant ce temps…

- Yohohohohoho ! Yohoho ! Yo…

Brook venait de se faire encercler sur son perchoir. Lui et son seul katana devant une douzaine d'hommes armés. C'est à cet instant précis que des bras apparurent sur les épaules de ses assaillants pour leurs prendre leurs armes. Robin debout à une fenêtre, lui fit un petit signe alors qu'elle précipitait ses victimes dans le vide.

Elle se tourna, inquiète vers la direction où la navigatrice avait disparut. Lui disant d'aller protéger Chopper.

Franky reçut un coup de barre en plein sur la tête et s'effondra. Heureusement qu'il avait la tête dur ! A demi assommé, il entendit une voix reconnaissable pester.

- Zut, c'est pas le bon… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Nami jetait des regards à droite et à gauche pour être certaine de ne pas se faire repérer.

- Le cuisinier, ce type que Luffy a trouvé, c'est un fou ! Un vrai barje !

- Sanji ! s'écria Nami.

- Il a foutu le feu sur un coup de tête ! Puis il m'a dit qu'il s'occupait du reste, il parlait de te sauver, toi et Robin.

La navigatrice sentit le soulagement la gagné. Il n'était pas mort ! Et avant que le bleuté ne comprenne, elle partait elle aussi en courant.

…

Zoro allait perdre plus que ses cheveux dans cette histoire, il esquivait maladroitement, et ses cotes lui faisaient mal. Kuro n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de récupérer toutes ses armes avant de l'abattre.

- Hey ! Chat de gouttière ! La voix de Sanji s'éleva.

Il le provoquait ouvertement.

- La ferme Sanji !

- Je l'ouvre si j'en aie envie, marimo ! Ca fait quoi de voir sa base se faire sauter par un petit cuisto' ? Tu parles d'un empereur de la drogue ! J'suis passé par la grande porte pour entrée, tes hommes sont de la vermine ! Hey ! Neko ! J'ai même tabassé ton inutile d'hypnotiseur ! Tu veux le meilleur ? Mes complices se sont des enfants que j'ai rencontré, ils ont eut tout le temps de faire diversion avec les bons à rien que tu as recruté ! D'après toi, comment j'ai put trouver ta base ?

- Sanji ! TA GUEULE ! Hurla le bretteur.

Le blond ricana en luttant pour s'asseoir, le sang lui remplissait la bouche de son gout de cuivre.

La pluie tombait à l'intérieur de la pièce à cause de la fenêtre ouverte. Le vent balaya la place et le rideau trempé claqua dans le bureau. C'est le courant d'air qui le tira de son état.

- Zoro… Ferme la porte… Se plaignit le capitaine au chapeau de paille.

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

- T'es vraiment un cas toi… Comment il peut dormir ?

- STOOOOOOOOP !

La porte claqua violemment. Elle était essoufflée, échevelée. Nami tenait sa barre, jetant des regards dans la pièce. Elle les avait enfin trouvés ! Zoro tenait ses katanas et semblait amoché, Sanji se tenait les tripes et semblait amoché, Kuro n'avait plus qu'une main armée et semblait touché… Et Luffy ? Dormait.

- Tiens, voilà ma voleuse. Souffla Kuro avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement.

- NAMI-CHAN ! Cria le blond avant de tousser à cause de la douleur.

- Merde… Grogna le bretteur en se rendant compte qu'il y avait une personne de plus à protéger dans son périmètre.

- Viande… Marmonna Luffy de ses chaînes.

- … Claqua le rideau à cause du vent.

Elle fit un pas, ferma brièvement les yeux.

- J'ai réussi le teste ! Je suis arrivée jusqu'à toi… Maintenant libères les !

Elle n'était pas dupe, il avait fait ça pour vérifier sa force. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du capitaine des Kuroneko.

- Ma petite chatte voleuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il la fixa un moment comme si la pièce ne comptait qu'eux deux.

- Alors la réputation des Mugiwara n'était vraiment pas un mensonge. Vous venez de détruire en quelques heures, ce qu'il m'a fallut un lustre à construire.

- Je te l'avais dit que tu avais déjà perdu ! Alors abandonne ! Disparais toi et tes hommes !

Un autre bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, et le brouhaha du feu fut couvert par celui de la pluie.

- Tes hommes t'ont abandonnés ! Ton Quartier Général est en train de partir en fumée, et les autorités ne vont pas rester éternellement à l'écart ! Kuro ! Fiche le camp ! Tu ne feras jamais le poids face à nous !

Elle devait le raisonner, lui faire comprendre… Avant que… Sanji était vraiment blessé. Zoro tenait à peine debout, et Luffy… Dormait toujours.

- Yohohohohohoho ! Yohohohoho !

Le squelette surgit par la fenêtre et roula un peu dans les débris du bureau avant de se relever. Brook venait de faire l'entrée fracassant que le blond avait ratée. Le cuisinier se jura qu'il lui ferait payer ! Le nombre était contre lui. Et pourtant, il restait serein.

Sa main retomba, et se balança sous le poids des griffes qu'il portait.

- Je n'en veux pas… Lâcha le brun encerclé en la fixant.

- Je le laisse volontiers aux Mugiwara… Ce drapeau.

Il se pencha brutalement vers la droite, puis vers la gauche en un autre mouvement sec, et de nouveau vers la droite. Zoro pesta en criant à l'adresse de Brook :

- Arrête-le ! Empêche-le de continuer !

Encore à droite, puis à gauche, un pendule lent et lourd. Un, deux, trois ! Et il disparut brutalement. Et avant qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenne, Nami serrait les dents sous sa prise.

- Kuro… On avait dit que… Marmonna la rousse.

Il resserra sa main sur sa taille.

- J'ai tout perdu, il ne me reste plus rien… Ils m'ont brisé les griffes. Il releva son bras gauche, lui montrant la main dénudée d'arme.

Elle détourna les yeux de l'angle étrange que faisait sa main. Il se pencha lentement sur elle et respira le parfum de ses cheveux.

- La douleur est intolérable… Mais vivre aussi est intolérable… Mais je suppose que toutes deux sont indispensables.

Il leva sa main armé pour arrêter le geste du bretteur, poursuivant assez bas pour qu'elle l'entende.

- Kaya était comme une fille pour moi, et j'ai pensée qu'en la tuant je pouvais garder cette paix qu'elle me donnait. C'était faux…

Il déglutit difficilement.

- Alors cette fois-ci… Je ferais en sorte de garder cette paix que tu m'offres avec ta présence. Nami… Détache ses griffes, elles sont trop lourdes à porter, j'étouffe.

Il tourna lentement sa paume vers le ciel, lui offrant la visibilité du lacet. Ils se tendirent en voyant la navigatrice bougée lentement.

- Si je fais ça… Jure-moi que tu disparaîtras. Affirma la rousse à voix haute.

Il se redressa enfin.

- Je ne suis déjà plus là mon chat.

- Nami ! N'accepte aucun marché avec ce type ! Jura le bretteur.

- Il veut juste que je défasse son arme.

Ils furent surprit.

- Il a le poignée cassé, il ne peut plus utiliser l'autre main pour ça… Se justifia-t-elle.

Doucement, elle posa la main sur son bras et entreprit de le libérer en sentant sa nuque la brûler. Elle pouvait sentir le désir émaner de lui, son estomac se noua alors qu'elle se battait pour ne pas haleter. Nami ferma les yeux brièvement, puis les rouvrit un peu agacée. Il savait… Il savait qu'il avait gagné ! Il ne la tenait pas vraiment, juste assez pour qu'elle sente sa chaleur. Sa main trembla alors qu'elle saisissait la cordelette.

- Kuro… Juste un murmure.

- Les chats ont neuve vies… Souffla-t-il par-dessus sa tête.

Il avait sentit son hésitation, et elle avait l'impression qu'il avait même comprit ses doutes. Qu'allait-il devenir après ? Incapable de se défendre, il allait se faire tuer. C'était un suicide dans les règles ! Il avait tout perdu…

Elle ne pouvait pas, il leva un peu sa main dans un geste d'urgence presque. Lui montrant le lien qui le retenait à cette identité de Kuroneko. Il lui était si facile de le détacher et pourtant…

- Nami… Gronda le brun dans son dos.

- Trouve une autre idiote pour te détacher ! S'énerva brutalement la navigatrice.

Ils sursautèrent tous, Kuro se tendit.

- Si tu veux te battre fait le comme un homme ! Marre ! LUFFY ! Réveille-toi bon à rien ! Viens lui botter les fesses comme la dernière fois !

Il la serra contre lui, et elle siffla juste assez pour qu'il l'entende.

- Je ne veux pas porter ce poids là !

Il eut un geste et attrapa la cordelette avec ses dents et l'arracha, elle se tassa sur elle-même, baissant la tête pour se faire toute petite. Nami ferma les yeux très forts, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Il bataillait avec sa prise. Il était en train de jeter les armes, et une part en elle se serra. Neuve vies qu'il disait ? Cela ne suffirait pas ! Jamais ! Les chats n'étaient pas immortels !

Elle sursauta en sentant la main peser sur son épaule.

- Détache-moi… Souffla-t-il en une plainte cette fois-ci.

Et ils les regardaient, aucun d'eux ne semblait comprendre le poids qu'il portait. Il était en train de se battre avec lui-même. Il c'était mordu.

- Faudra-t-il que je me brise l'autre aussi pour en finir ? Ragea-t-il.

Il allait mourir, il allait mourir, il allait mourir… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il la bouscula violemment dans la pièce et elle alla s'échouer dans les bras de Brook. Il secoua sa main, mais les griffes semblaient logées dans chacun de ses mouvements. Incapable de le défaire, il se dirigea vers le mur et y planta profondément les lames.

Sanji avait put lui ôter son autre gant parce que les muscles de sa main avaient été déplacés. Chaque couteau était placé méticuleusement dans l'axe du prolongement de chacune de ses phalanges. Son poignée en miette, c'était comme s'il avait brisé la coordination qui était devenue naturelle chez lui. Le lacet lui était comme ancré dans la chair.

Certain que ses lames n'allaient pas se déloger de leur prise, il serra les dents. Sa main trembla alors qu'il tournait dans un sens opposé son corps. On dit que les loups se ronge la patte lorsqu'il tombe dans un piège qui leur est destiné. Ce qui est assez cruel. Car une fois l'artère sectionnée dans cette rage de se libérer de leur lien… Ils se vident de leur sang sur le manteau neigeux qui les a vus naître. Le bruit se fit entendre dans le bureau. Nami se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Alors que Kuro haletant finissait par libérer sa main définitivement. Il avait atteint une mobilité extraordinaire avec ses griffes et il venait sans doute de la sacrifier devant eux. Il grimaça en laissant son bras droit retomber mollement. Puis s'appuya contre le mur.

Il se dit qu'il était vraiment devenu fou. Et son rire se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait cette bande de gamin.

- On peut dire que t'as un sacré équipage gamin.

- Si tu as touché à un seul d'entre eux, je te tue. La voix d'un Luffy totalement éveiller se fit entendre.

Kuro secoua la tête désabusé.

- Me battre, je veux bien y croire… Mais me tuer.

En un mouvement qu'aucun d'eux ne perçut, il se retrouva près de la fenêtre.

- Hey ! Tu vas où ? S'écria Luffy en se débattant.

- C'est un match nul… Nami.

Elle le dévisagea, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi ? Puis l'homme se dirigea à la fenêtre, et elle comprit qu'il allait simplement sauter. Elle bouscula Brook en sentant la colère exploser. Il s'élança sans une hésitation.

- ESPÈCE DE SALE LÂCHE !

Elle s'appuya sur le rebord.

- JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS PAYER ! J'TE RETROUVERAIS ! KURO !

La navigatrice se tourna vers eux, furieuse et se jeta sur Luffy qu'elle frappa.

- POURQUOI TU DORMAIS ? HEIN ? BON A RIEN !

Elle se tourna vers Zoro qu'elle assomma d'un seul coup.

- BOULET !

Elle avisa Sanji et marcha dans sa direction.

- IMBÉCILE ! Nami arrêta son geste.

Le blond ne bougeait plus, elle ne l'avait plus entendu depuis…

- Brook ! Viens m'aider ! Il est blessé, non détache d'abord Luffy !

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt… Aucun d'eux. Et c'est en pensant ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte que Kuro était comprit dans cette crainte.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0


	12. Chapter 12: Inertie forcé

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

**Résumé**: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre XII: Inertie forcé.**

Un petit bruit répétitif, posé et régulier. Le seul son à percer le calme qui l'entoure, une bulle de paix. Sanji finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux, se sentant à la fois épuisé et reposé. Il était dans le coltard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas ! Aaaah ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait put faire encore pour se mettre dans cet état se questionna-t-il.

Son œil visible mit un certain temps à identifier ce qui l'entourait. D'abord un plafond… Qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ensuite, un lit… Vraiment très confortable ! Un oreiller assez moelleux, une couverture immaculée. Et encore ce petit bruit. Le blond inclina la tête et tout d'un coup il comprit où il se trouvait. L'infirmerie. On poussa une chaise, son de petit pas qui traverse la pièce.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever, tu es encore en convalescence ! Stupide long nez ! Une voix presque féminine et enfantine.

Tient ! Chopper !

- Laisse moi au moins me rouler sur le coté, je suis tout ankylosé. Se plaignit l'informaticien. Ce dernier était conscient depuis bientôt quatre jours, et ne supportait plus d'être allongé.

Sanji tenta de faire un mouvement, et il est important de préciser qu'il tenta sans y arriver ! Pourtant il avait ouvert les yeux sans problème ! Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec son corps ? Un grognement de frustration pur monta de sa gorge. Il se concentra et bougea un orteil et fut soulagé de constater que ce dernier lui répondait au moins. La tension s'amassait et pourtant aucun de ses muscles ne répondaient. Il tourna lentement la tête sur le coté, et son regard tomba sur le métis déguisé en une momie de musée datant de Ramsès quelque chose au moins. En train de lutter contre un Chopper en version réduite qui lui avait sauté dessus pour le maintenir allonger.

- Coucher j'ai dis ! Scanda le médecin implacable.

- Mais j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes ! Lança d'une voix outragée le métis.

A cette demande le renne se figea, il scruta son patient.

- Fallait le dire… Tu peux y aller, mais reviens te coucher tout de suite ! Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang !

Ussop marmonna entre ses dents serrées et se jeta hors de son lit, et fit presque claquer la porte. Même Sanji pouvait assurer que celui-ci venait de mentir de façon éhontée au renne pour sortir. Ce dernier refit le lit aussitôt, soucieux du bien être de ses patients. On toqua à la porte, Chopper lança la permission d'entrée.

Le squelette poussa la porte et entra.

- Yohohohoho ! Voilà le repas des convalescents. Je viens de croiser notre tireur, il semblait bien remit, il déjeunera avec nous à la cuisine ?

Brook posa le plateau sur la table et se tourna vers le médecin qui secoua la tête.

- Il ne devrait pas s'agiter, il est juste partit aux toilettes, il va revenir s'allonger sous peu. Je préfère qu'il déjeune au calme. Comme ça il n'aura pas à lutter contre Luffy pour son repas.

C'est à ce moment que le « tas d'os » comme aimait le marmonner Sanji posa son … Regard ? Enfin, ces orbites vides sur lui en inclinant la tête. Ces dents claquèrent une fraction de seconde comme s'il allait parler, mais le regard noir du blond le fit taire. Brook reporta son attention sur Chopper et lui fit un geste. Et le froncement de sourcil de Sanji augmenta, il serra les dents en fusillant le musicien. Une aura noire l'entoura alors que ses mauvaises intentions se lisaient sur son visage. Il semblait promettre une mort atroce à celui-ci pour peu qu'il bouge encore.

La porte s'ouvrit sans préavis, brutalement. Et le bretteur fixa les personnes présentes comme s'il était surprit de les voir.

- C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Sembla expliquer le marimo. J'ai entendu Luffy courir… Il se gratta la nuque en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas la cuisine Zoro… C'est tout droit, puis tu montes l'escalier et tu tournes à gauche pour aller sur le pont. Indiqua Chopper.

Il se perdait ? C'était une blague ! Puis il n'était pas sensé être à la vigie ? Comment c'était-il retrouvé devant l'infirmerie ?

Le bretteur plissa les yeux, et grimaça un peu avant de jeter :

- Qu'est ce qui a poupée barbette ? Tu me cherches ?

Il avait capté le regard noir que Sanji jetait à Brook, et n'aimait pas l'expression sur son visage. Sanji eut l'envie brutal de lui coller son pied dans la figure, et ragea intérieurement de ne pouvoir bouger.

- Ta gueule, connard ! Siffla avec hargne le cuisinier à l'adresse de son rivale.

Chopper se tourna d'un bloc, et dire qu'il ne c'était même pas rendu compte que Sanji était réveillé ! Il se jeta presque sur lui, bousculant Brook.

- Sanji ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as été inconscient durant quatre jours !

Aussitôt il commença à l'ausculter.

- J'ai déjà été mieux… Grogna son patient.

Sanji respira profondément pour se calmer, il ne voulait pas paniquer. Au moins sa main arrivait à se crisper en un poing rageur, tout n'était pas perdu.

- Comment vont Nami-chan et Robin-swan ? S'enquit-il nerveusement.

Un son de dédain monta du bretteur.

- Elles vont très bien, Nami n'avait que quelques bleus à cause des chaînes, et Robin avait besoin de repos.

Répondit le renne en poussant les draps, poursuivant son auscultation. Les traits du blond se détendirent.

- Merci kami-sama ! Ma déesse est intact…

- Elle sera heureuse de savoir que tu es réveillée ! Déclara Brook qui s'attira un autre coup de foudre.

Il n'avait pas oublié que le squelette avait fait l'entrée qu'il voulait.

- Sanji ? Demanda Chopper.

Ce qui attira son attention, il posa son attention sur le renne penché sur lui.

- Ca va ? Reprit-il.

- Si Nami-chan et Robin-swan sont sauves, alors moi je pète la forme ! Affirma le blond en souriant de toute ses dents à l'adresse de Chopper qui le dévisageait. Il poursuivit cependant.

- Je suis juste un peu déçu d'avoir été aussi longtemps inconscient… Qui a cuisiné ? Ma pauvre Robin-swan, qui lui a fait son café ? Luffy mange comme un ogre… Il a dû piller les plats de mes Princesses, il n'y avait personne pour protéger leurs assiettes !

Zoro roula les yeux au plafond d'agacement. Apparemment, le cuisto' était assez en forme pour sortir un amas de bêtise de ce cru.

- Toujours aussi con, j'vais bouffer moi… Marmonna avec tact le bretteur.

- Laisse ce con avec sa connerie, on y va Brook ! Il fit claquer la porte pour sortir.

Le musicien hésita, puis lui souhaita une bonne convalescence avant de le suivre. La porte se referma de nouveau derrière eux. Chopper se tourna vers Sanji.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? S'enquit le renne.

- C'est pas important… Souffla doucement le blond.

Et ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il parlait. Chopper serra les dents.

- Je suis le seul médecin ici ! Je suis le seul apte à juger de ce qui est grave ou pas ! SANJI ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé tout de suite au réveil, au lieu de rester… Rester dans cet état ! BAKA !

Sanji ferma lentement les yeux, la boule coincé dans la gorge.

- C'est mon dos… Pas vrai ?

Chopper posa son stéthoscope.

- Tu savais ?

- J'ai subit une opération… Au niveau des vertèbres. Il y a une plaque qui maintient en place une partie de ma colonne vertébrale, elle a dû céder à cause des coups que j'ai encaissés. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond.

- C'est ça… Soit j'ai vraiment tout bousillé…

Chopper se redressa.

- Tout n'est pas perdu ! Nous allons changer de cap ! Je vais te soigner Sanji ! Je te jure que je vais y arriver ! Surtout ne bouge pas !

Il sauta de son perchoir et disparut en faisant claquer la porte. Le blond fixa sa placé vide avant de jeter d'une vois remplit de dépit à la pièce vide :

- Où veux tu que j'aille dans cet état ?...

Il sentit le désarroi monté d'un coup, l'idée d'être paralysé pour de bon lui noua l'estomac.

- Idiot…

Les médecins lui avaient pourtant expliqué que c'était l'opération de la dernière chance, et lorsqu'elle avait réussi, il c'était promit de profiter de cette nouvelle chance donnée et de ne pas la gaspiller. Zepp l'avait entraîné, mais son corps avait beaucoup souffert d'encaisser de tel coup. Le chef avait payé de sa poche l'intervention qui avait valut une fortune et empêcher Sanji de finir ses jours en fauteuil roulant. Il se voyait mal revenir au Baratie dans cet état…

Au moins… Ses mains étaient intactes. Mais son aventure pour Grand-Line venait de tourner court. Bon sang, ce qu'il aurait payé pour une cigarette.

…

Zoro posa sa fourchette, le repas qui lui avait valut une fortune – la navigatrice ne cuisinant jamais gratuitement- venait de perdre de toute sa saveur. Et pour cause ! Chopper venait de débouler comme une furie, défonçant la porte de toutes ses forces. Ussop lui avait jeté un regard noir pour avoir abîmer le mur. Le médecin reprenant à peine son souffle avait crié de toute la force de ses poumons qu'il fallait absolument changer de cap, que Sanji devait voir Doctorine et qu'il lui fallait une opération de toute urgence dans les plus brefs délais.

Nami se leva d'un bond. Luffy prit les devant et secoua le renne pour lui arracher des informations.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Sanji ? Il se réveille pas ? Il a quoi ?

Le bretteur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de le voir pourtant !

- Sa colonne vertébrale est touchée, il est paralysé ! J'ai besoin de lui faire des radiographies, il faut l'opérer ! Doctorine est une spécialiste de ce genre d'opération ! Luffy…

- Comment ça, paralyser ? Tu veux dire qu'il peut plus bouger ? Paniqua le brun au chapeau.

- Vite ! Nami ! Change de cap ! Je veux pas perdre mon cuisinier moi !

Cela n'arrivait pas souvent qu'il soit aussi réactif, la navigatrice et le reste de l'équipage furent choqués.

- C'est le meilleur de tout East blue ! Sanji ! Tient bon ! Je vais lui donner de la viande ! Il attrapa une assiette et sortie en trombe.

Le silence tomba, puis Nami se secoua.

- Chopper, son état est si grave ?

- Il avait déjà subit une opération lourde, il faut intervenir rapidement, cela peut empirer et il risque de finir vraiment paralysé si je ne fais pas quelque chose. Il me manque du matériel…

La rousse se redressa.

- Franky ! Va virer la barre ! Je vais chercher la carte ! Chopper tu te souviens sur quelle île Doctorine est actuellement ? Dans sa dernière lettre, elle t'a donné sa nouvelle adresse.

Le renne se secoua et courut chercher son courrier. La navigatrice tapa la table.

- Tout le monde à son poste ! Nous devons absolument joindre cette île ! Pas plus de deux jours ! Vous m'entendez ! Je ne nous donne pas deux jours ! Ussop, va voir la salle des machines et double le régime ! Zoro ! Remonte les voiles et l'ancre ! Brook va empêcher Luffy d'étrangler Sanji avec toute la viande qu'il vient d'emporter ! Robin…

La brune leva son attention.

- Ne change rien.

Nami fit claquer la porte, les différentes personnes présentes s'agitèrent.

…

Sanji ouvrit un œil, il était fatigué et un peu agacé. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour constater que son garde avait changé durant son repos forcé. Forcé car malgré son silence Chopper avait insisté pour lui injecter un analgésique qui avait calmé la souffrance latente. Mais qui le laissait dans une semi-conscience nébuleuse. Et pour l'instant le seul bon point c'est qu'il se sentait assez en forme pour fusiller la couverture.

Tient, cette fois-ci c'était Ussop ! Un malade pour garder un autre malade… L'informaticien se redressa un peu.

- J'suis pas encore mort. Lança d'un ton lugubre le blond.

Il fusilla plus directement son vis-à-vis.

- Pas besoin de faire des tours de garde pour surveiller le moribond. Rajouta le cuisinier.

Ussop grimaça d'une façon étrange.

- En fait… T'as autant mauvais caractère que Zoro ! Sembla éluder le métis.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Cet idiot avait décidé de le mettre en rogne dès son réveil en le comparant à ce primate des temps des cavernes.

- Je tenais à te remercier. Coupa Ussop.

Il lui fit un sourire déconcertant de franchise. Un tic d'incompréhension passa sur les traits de Sanji qui se demanda si le cerveau de celui-ci était intact.

- Je savais que tu n'accepterais pas ça… Mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui aie l'avantage. Alors accepte cette défaite et reçoit ma gratitude ! Tu peux bien la mettre de coté cette fichue fierté, tu nous as sauvé, mais surtout, tu m'as sauvé…

Une vague rougeur gagna ses joues, il détourna la tête.

- Bon sang, Ussop… Arrête tes conneries ! Cracha-t-il avec une acidité affectée.

C'était vraiment embarrassant de recevoir ce discourt d'un homme. Kamisama, ce qu'il aurait payé pour que ce soit sa Nami-chan éplorée à son chevet qui lui exprime toute sa gratitude en lui dévouant le restant de ses jours. Ou encore Robin lui annonçant qu'elle ne pouvait qu'épouser un homme aussi exceptionnel, avec autant de qualité !

Un tic agita ses traits en voyant que le métis fondait en larmes de façon peu gracieuse.

- J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin… Que je ne reverrais plus jamais Kaya… T'es, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Sanji !

Il renifla lamentablement, la morve lui coula un peu sur le menton qu'il essuya en hoquetant.

- J'te droit la vie…

Manquait plus que ça… Le blond regretta de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

- Ca va, ça va… C'est rien… On en parle plus ! T'aurais fait pareil, on est du même équipage… Alors arrête de chialer… C'est trop gênant ! Il détourna ostensiblement la tête.

- T'es vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter ! Luffy avait raison de te prendre, et à partir d'aujourd'hui je te jure que je ferais mon possible pour t'égaler et te sauver si l'occasion se présente.

Ah non ! Il manquait plus ça ! Personne ne le sauvait, s'il devait crever, il mourait de façon chevaleresque, pas en se faisant sauver ! D'ailleurs, il devait faire payer au bretteur sa prétention. Ce connard c'était interposé dans son combat.

- Si tu veux me rendre l'appareil, allume moi une clope !

La lueur brilla dans son regard, oh oui ! Cela faisait si longtemps que la nicotine ne lui avait pas caressée le palais qu'il en rêvait ! Ussop le dévisagea, se demandant si ce n'était pas une blague.

- Tu veux ?

- Dans ma poche, y'a un paquet… Trouve de quoi en allumer une, et on sera quitte !

Sa vie pour une clope songea de façon blasé Sanji. Tout pour ne plus penser au fait qu'il était allongé depuis une éternité. Le métis farfouilla dans les vêtements posés sur une chaise et trouva le paquet. Mais ne savait pas avec quoi il pouvait allumer une cigarette. Sanji avait trempé sa boîte d'allumette lors du combat. Mais il fut tout de même soulager en sentant le goût se répandre par anticipation dans sa bouche lorsqu'il mordit le bout. Il ne manquait plus qu'une étincelle pour l'explosion de nicotine.

La porte fut pousser et refermer, il entendit des petits bruits qu'il identifia comme étant les pas de Chopper.

- On ne fume pas dans l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé Sanji.

Le blond s'étrangla de rage en voyant le médecin sautiller sur le bord du lit, et lui prendre la cigarette. Lui arrachant son doux rêve, et le privant de satisfaire son unique désir.

- Chopper ! S'écria le cuisinier.

Il allait mourir s'il ne la fumait pas, son estomac protesta en se contractant.

- T'imagines pas depuis quand j'fumes ! Rends moi cette cigarette ! J'ai besoin de fumer !

Le médecin écrasa le tout et alla jeter les débris dans une poubelle. Puis alla se laver les mains à l'eau et au savon. Avant de revenir le plus calmement du monde.

- Justement, il est grand temps d'arrêter. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu apprécies à fumer. L'odeur est tout simplement insupportable, et sa brûle les yeux et la gorge. Tu savais qu'il y avait du goudron dedans ? Et un tas d'autre ingrédient encore plus nuisible ! Le tabac te brûle la santé comme les mégots que tu laisses. Alors non, tu ne fume pas dans cet état !

Usopp compatit à la souffrance de Sanji.

- Mais tu sais… C'est vraiment douloureux de sevrer quelqu'un d'un seul coup Chopper. Il ne faut pas privée les drogués sans substitut dans le premier temps. Certain devienne fou ou en meurt.

La victime qui ne pouvait pas lutter gronda.

- Mais je ne suis pas un drogué ! Rugit le blond.

Chopper recula.

- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas songé à cette possibilité… C'est embêtant, et dangereux. Il me semble avoir un ouvrage à ce sujet, je vais le consulter de suite pour savoir la marche à suivre !

Le médecin repartit avec précipitation, laissant Usopp avec le blond. Le menteur soupira et farfouilla de nouveau dans le paquet, ce qui calma étrangement Sanji. Il fut même heureux de voir le métis lui loger une autre cigarette dans la bouche.

- On va pas traîner. Chopper ne supporte pas l'odeur de la cigarette, n'oublie pas que c'est un renne et qu'il à l'odorat hyper sensible.

Puis Usopp farfouilla sur lui, dans les poches de sa salopette, puis ouvrit le petit sac marron qu'il portait en bandoulière. Et en sortie un briquet qu'il secoua.

- Faudra que je le recharge celui-là.

Il le craqua, une fois, deux, puis finit par être satisfait de la flamme et vint lui allumer sa cigarette. Sanji mordilla le bout en tirant sa première bouffée qui le soulagea.

- Je peux mourir en paix. Souffla avec satisfaction et reconnaissance Sanji.

Rien ne valait cette agréable chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine, la saveur âcre sur sa langue. Il finit par s'agiter lorsque la cendre menaça de lui tomber dessus. Et la main du métis fut un secours qui le délivra de cette épée de Damoclès, avant de lui rende sa cigarette. Sanji se sentit dans de meilleur disposition, et s'accorda à être plus enclin à écouter Usopp.

- Donc… L'équipage c'est fait enlevé par ce taré de … Kuro je sais plus trop quoi, là… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas bien c'est pourquoi.

Le métis se rembrunit violemment. Puis s'assit lourdement dans la chaise à coté et soupira.

- C'est en grande partie de ma faute… Fit simplement Usopp.

Sanji ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, comme pour mieux discerner le métis. Il réfléchit intensément, puis jura intérieurement en sentant son attention diminuer. Il se demanda si la nicotine ne lui tapait pas un peu plus sur le système.

- Je ne te pensais pas capable de fricoter avec des trafiquants de drogue… Et je n'y crois pas, même maintenant. Vous avez fait quoi à ces types ?

Usopp le fixa longuement.

- Kaya et moi venons du même village Sirup. Nous n'avions pas le même statut… Un an avant la mort de son père… Ils ont accueillit un homme, qui est devenu leur majordome. Puis ses parents sont morts, elle c'est retrouvée seul, avec un manoir et des gens pour la servir. Mon père avait prit définitivement la mer, malgré le fait qu'il ait un fils et une femme. Et je me suis retrouvé tout seul lorsqu'elle… M'a quitté, enfin… J'étais juste un orphelin trop turbulent, avec un père en mer.

C'était assez personnel, tout d'un coup il racontait sa vie. Mais il devait au moins ça à Sanji qui l'avait sauvé.

- Elle était d'une santé très fragile… Et j'ai commencé à aller la voir… Comme ça, pour lui remonter le moral, pour qu'elle ne reste pas toute seule. A cette époque… Les Kuronekos n'étaient pas des trafiquants, mais des « pirates ». Ils naviguaient surtout sur East-blue. Et cet homme qui était devenu son majordome, c'était Kuro. Il avait juste montée un plan, il c'était infiltré et comptait voler l'héritage de Kaya, après l'avoir tuer. Ce type à essayer de la tuer…

Ragea Usopp en serrant le poing. Sanji ne se doutait pas qu'une aussi belle créature pouvait avoir autant vécut.

- C'est à ce moment que Luffy est arrivée sur mon île. Lui, Nami et Zoro. Trois pirates venus de nulle part. En fait, Luffy cherchait des membres pour son équipage, mais surtout il avait besoin d'un navire. Kuro avait gagné la confiance de tout le village. Il comptait faire un attaque surprise, rasée, pillé le village, et tué Kaya pour hériter. Et en profiter pour se défaire de son équipage et de sa réputation pour rester ici. Ce type est vraiment fou.

Usopp fronçait les sourcils. Sanji cligna des yeux, et le métis secoua la cendre avant de lui rendre sa cigarette.

- Luffy est arrivée quelques jours avant que je n'apprenne par hasard tout le plan de Kuro, ainsi que sa véritable identité… J'étais le seul au courant, et personne au village ne m'aurait cru. J'étais un peu le paria, le gamin qu'on voulait écharper… Ils ont décidé de m'aider à combattre Kuro et protéger Kaya. C'est comme ça que je suis entrée dans l'équipage. Puis on a prit la mer ensemble, Kaya nous a offert une caravelle. Le « Going Merry »…

Le blond tenta de tout assimiler. Voilà donc le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais il y avait d'autre question… Usopp se secoua.

- Nous avons été sur Grand-line, juste un temps… Mais « Merry » à beaucoup souffert. Notre navire ne pouvait plus naviguer et c'est en cherchant un ingénieur naval que nous avons rencontré Franky. Il nous a offert le « Thousand », et c'est en revenant que… Bah… Qu'on a décidé de… De retourner un certain temps sur nos îles respectives. Kaya m'a dit qu'elle voulait étudier, devenir médecin… Luffy a décidé qu'on allait monter une entreprise pour se faire de l'argent. Mais c'est Nami qui gère tout, donc on est revenu sur terre. Et Kaya a accepté de vivre avec moi.

Il était un peu embarrassé et rouge. Ca crevait les yeux qu'il était plus que fol amoureux de la blonde. Sanji souffla.

- En voilà une belle histoire d'amour… Sourit-il doucement.

Il était un peu moins réticent maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu mieux Usopp. Le métis lui paraissait plus proche, puis pour Kaya il allait garder un œil sur lui.

- Vous avez battu les KuroNeko…

- Luffy leur à filer une vrai branler à lui tout seul ! C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un qui avait mangé un fruit du démon. Mais Zoro aussi était vraiment effrayant… C'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme le « Démon » ! Et Nami était déjà une voleuse qui dépouillait les pirates.

Les oreilles de Sanji tintèrent.

- Comment ça, une voleuse ? Nami-chan !

La porte claqua, Usopp se leva d'un bond pour cacher Sanji. Il lui arracha la cigarette presque finit pour effacer les preuves.

- On vient d'accoster ! Informa Franky.

Usopp souffla un bon coup.

- T'entends ça Sanji ! On va pouvoir te soigner ! Ajouta le métis en lui faisant de nouveau face.

- BAKA ! Je t'avais dis de pas le faire fumer ! Usopp ! T'es qu'un vrai idiot ! Stupide long nez !

Le tireur n'avait pas vue le renne juste derrière l'ingénieur. Celui-ci tomba sur Usopp et le jeta presque en dehors de l'infirmerie. Il avait des préparatifs à faire pour pouvoir déplacer Sanji.

- Tu vas enfin rencontrer Doctorine, c'est la meilleure !

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait, mais ferma les yeux. De toute façon il était fatigué, cette discussion avec Usopp venait de consommer son capital de force de concentration. Et la cigarette lui manquait alors que la douleur commençait à revenir.

- Sanji ? Appela doucement le renne.

Le blond était vraiment très fort et résistant pour supporter une telle fracture sans se plaindre une seule fois.

…

Zoro fixa le sable blanc, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis deux jours. Nami ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle lançait un ultimatum de ce type. C'était bien loin du cadre dans lequel ils avaient rencontré Chopper. Une île tropicale, des palmiers, du sable blanc… Et un satané soleil ! Il mit sa main en visière pour voir quelque chose. Doctorine avait décidé de prendre des vacances. Il put distinguer une silhouette élancée à l'ombre. Des cheveux blancs, un large chapeau de paille pour se protéger du soleil, un maillot de bain deux pièces… Et un paré haut attaché à la taille… Bon sang, cette vieille femme osait portée ce genre de tenue ! Elle avait beau être vraiment très bien conservée, il y avait des limites à sa jeunesse !

Nami agita la main dans sa direction, et bouscula son monde pour descendre la rejoindre. Sans doute pour l'informer de l'état d'urgence de la situation. Le bretteur finit par soupirer de soulagement. Au moins cette affaire était réglée, on allait soigner le blond. C'est à ce moment que Chopper sortit, portant son patient sur une civière improvisée où il était sérieusement ficelé. Sans doute pour éviter qu'il ne bouge d'un pouce.

Zoro ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il préféra détourner la tête à son passage. Ce n'était pas un spectacle, et il était fatigué. Il décida qu'il allait faire un somme…

Ca… C'était sans compter Nami.

- Tu fiches quoi, Zoro ! Rentre les voiles, amarre le navire ! Puis il faut refaire notre réserve d'eau douce ! Rugit la navigatrice.

Robin surgit brutalement dans son dos, dû moins il était trop distrait pour l'avoir remarqué. Elle lui fit un large sourire en constatant sa frayeur. Il se renfrogna.

- Si cela ne t'embête pas… Tu pourrais aller chercher d'autres effets pour cook-san dans sa chambre. Il en aura besoin à son réveil.

- J'suis pas sa bonne, ni le tient ! Gronda d'un ton bourru Zoro.

- En échange je dirais à Nami de te décharger du ravitaillement du navire… Comprends-tu, c'est assez déplacé et gênant pour un homme de savoir qu'une femme a été fouillé dans ses affaires. Mais je peux toujours demander cette faveur à un autre. Suggéra l'archéologue.

Il réfléchit intensément. Et jura dans sa barbe en acceptant, au moins il pouvait penser à se reposer plus vite. Ca c'était avant de se rendre compte… Qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait la chambre de ce stupide cuisinier !

Zoro se rappela le sourire de la brune… Elle l'avait fait exprès ! Et il ne pouvait pas décemment demander où elle se trouvait ! Fichu archéologue, maudite sorcière rousse ! Toutes les femmes étaient pareilles !

**And that's all ?**

Un chapitre de plus, notre cuisinier n'a pas finit de souffrir et notre bretteur favori de tourner en bourrique.

Prochain chapitre XIII : Marche ou crève !

« _Tout d'un coup il craignait une mauvaise nouvelle, il alla vers le métis pour lui demander… Lorsque le hurlement se fit entendre. Zoro s'arrêta net. Le cri resta en suspend dans l'air, puis un autre tout aussi déchirant se fit entendre. On avait dit qu'il fallait l'opérer kamisama ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était ça ? Le silence revint juste quelques minutes puis les cris reprirent accompagné cette fois ci du bruit d'une… D'une perceuse ! _

_- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! Zoro se tourna d'un bloc vers Chopper._

_Le petit renne serait les dents, et retenait des larmes._

_- Doctorine est en train de l'opérer sans anesthésie… Zoro ! Le médecin se jeta dans ses jambes pour y déverser son chagrin._

_- Tout est de ma faute, je n'avais pas le choix et je lui ais donné des antalgiques, du coup on ne peut pas lui en redonner et il souffre le martyre ! Sa voix se noya sous les cris._

_Il était en train de déguster, et pas qu'un peu ! Surtout s'il fallait tenir compte des bruits de ferrailles et de tronçonneuse qui parvenait en parallèle. Mais Doctorine avait toujours été effrayante et extrême._ »


	13. Chapter 13: Marche ou crève

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre XIII: Marche ou crève.**

Nami prit place, alors que Doctorine lui servait une tasse de thé. Le petit hôpital privé semblait surgir de nulle part dans ce cadre paradisiaque. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, un peu trop sans doute. Ce fichu cuisinier, avocat de surcroit, et charmant en prime semblait cumuler tous les bons points pour lui. Sanji était trop beau pour être vrai songea Nami alors que Chopper commençait à l'examiner. Il venait de l'allonger à coté sur une table coulissante afin d'effectuer les radios. Doctorine était sereine, et même souriante. Sanji était un peu trop parfait gentleman, aimable, serviable, attentionné, et de surcroit intelligent. Parce que le blond n'était pas stupide, ah ça non. Pour faire plier « Fox le renard argenté »à ce point lors d'une négociation il fallait qu'il soit sacrément futé et doué en affaire. Encore un bon point !

Intelligent ? Pas en ce qui concernait les femmes en tout cas. Il s'enthousiasmait avec une ferveur effrayante lorsqu'il croisait une jolie fille. A ce stade, il était tout simplement fou. Et elle soupçonnait un sacré déséquilibre… Ce qui lui faisait une belle jambe. Luffy leur avait ramené un autre cas, mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout, ils avaient chacun leurs parts d'ombre.

Doctorine se racla gentiment la gorge pour la rappeler, la rousse se confondit.

- Ce n'est rien, Chopper lance les premières analyses et radiographies. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il faut faire. Rassura la femme.

Un sourire de requin étira ses lèvres, une lueur sauvage au fond de ses prunelles elle remonta ses lunettes tintées pour cacher son intérêt.

- Sinon, comment se porte le reste de l'équipage ?

- Plutôt bien… Admis la rousse. Mais je ne vous cacherais pas que cette rencontre ave Kuro ne sert pas nos intérêts. Nous avons prit un retard fou sur le planning de navigation. J'espérais avoir déjà rejoint l'archipel de Shabondy.

Doctorine était une femme sans âge, et personne ne s'aventurait à le lui demander. Mais il était difficile de ne pas rester estomaqué lorsqu'elle annonçait qu'elle n'était qu'une simple femme de 104 ans. La vie était bien différente sur les îles de Grand-line. Ses cheveux blancs cascadaient joyeusement sur ses épaules, fournies et soyeux ils profitaient de la liberté qu'elle ne leur donnait pas.

- Alors on a un nouveau p'tit gars de plus à bord… Il m'a l'air d'être spécial. Un autre mâle de plus, ce n'est pas trop dur à gérer ? Autant de testostérone sur un même bateau, faut pas avoir peur des meurtres. Railla de façon paillarde le médecin.

- Ca en fait des hommes à satisfaire pour si peu de femme. Siffla Doctorine.

Voulant visiblement lui tirer les vers du nez sur les affinités et les derniers potins. Mais c'est à ce moment que Chopper revint vers elle. Elle attrapa les feuilles de radiographie qu'il avait faite. Cela faisait tout juste six mois qu'elle c'était installé sur cette petite île, et les patients affluaient porté par la rumeur. Elle avait aménagé les lieux, salle d'opération, d'attente, de séjour… Tout ça avec l'argent que Chopper lui avait offert après son retour. Un bâtiment flambant neuf ! Mais surtout, une île à elle toute seule. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers le tableau et y accrocha les feuilles avant d'allumer. Un sifflement passa à travers les dents serrées du médecin, elle remonta ses lunettes et plissa les yeux.

- Et il est encore conscient ? Demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Avant de se tourner vers le blond. Chopper grogna de colère jurant, ce qui était exceptionnel.

- Il ne voulait même pas que je lui donne un analgésique !

Doctorine fronça les sourcils, puis pesta en arrachant la feuille de son support.

- Prépare-le tout de suite ! Je m'en occupe personnellement. Et ne me traîne pas dans les pattes ! Et dites à votre capitaine que j'ai à lui dire deux mots sur la façon dont il s'occupe de son équipage ! Ce gamin à presque les vertèbres en bouillis ! Avec une opération pareille il ne devrait même pas essayer de courir ! Ragea le médecin en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Nami pâlit. Et le petit renne partit juste après elle.

…

Sanji entre ouvrit un œil, l'odeur des médicaments satura l'air, il ne savait pas comment il c'était retrouvé dans une salle d'opération.

- Doctorine ! Nous ne pouvons pas encore l'opérer ! Il est trop tôt pour lui redonner un autre antalgique.

- On n'a pas le choix ! Et il me semble t'avoir dit de ne pas me trainer dans les pattes ! Dégage ! Bruit de plateau.

Chopper eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter les scalpels. Doctorine était son professeur il est vrai. Mais surtout, elle était assez expéditive lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une opération. Le blond tourna difficilement la tête sur le coté, il sentit qu'on le roulait sur le ventre, et durant un moment il aperçut la silhouette dans une blouse blanche.

- Ca va pas être une partie de plaisir gamin !

Il sentit qu'on découpait ce qu'il portait, l'air frais lui piqua l'épiderme.

- Doctorine ! Il ne supportera pas une telle intervention sans la moindre anesthésie !

- T'es encore là toi ! Ragea la voix féminine. Tu proposes quoi ? Il faudrait attendre encore six heures avant de pouvoir lui injecté une dose qui tuerait presque un éléphant si tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre, il fallait l'achever au lieu de le ramener ! Dehors ! Cette fois-ci c'est un charriot qui passa par-dessus sa tête.

Doctorine ne plaisantait pas, généralement elle ne plaisantait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de soigner quelqu'un. Sanji encore conscient commença à paniquer. Il sursauta en sentant des sangles froides lui mordre les poignets. C'était quoi ça ? On allait l'opérer ? Il sursauta en sentant les mêmes morsures sur ses chevilles.

- Hey ! Vous faîtes quoi ? Il y avait de la peur dans sa voix.

Et c'était vraiment compréhensible !

- A la guerre comme à la guerre, gamin ! Si tu veux pas finir tes jours en fauteuil, va falloir que je te fixe les vertèbres.

Il jura en s'étouffant un peu, alors c'était bien ça ! Il eut un vague vertige à cette idée.

- La plaque c'est cassé. Merde.

Il sentit qu'on lui versait un liquide sur la peau. On l'étala.

- Je sais pas qui sont les bouffons qui t'ont rafistolé avec de l'aluminium. Mais là, ça va être du lourd ! Tu parles d'une plaque ! A terre ils ne sont vraiment pas en avance… Marmonna le médecin.

- Les éclats sont à deux doigts de te sectionner les vertèbres, va falloir les enlevés avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Ensuite, on va s'assurer que tu puisses tenir debout. Je me suis toujours demander si cet alliage pouvait être posé en grande quantité…

Sanji était en train d'hyper ventiler, il déglutit. Il l'entendait se déplacer dans la pièce, il aperçut l'ombre d'un charriot qui vint se ranger à sa droite. Le cuisinier sursauta en sentant une sangle venir serrer sa tête pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Installé en étoile, il sentit la terreur monter, ayant plus l'impression qu'on allait le torturer qu'autre chose.

- Att… Attendez ! Je…

Nouveau tour de sangle autour des poignets.

- Comment tu t'appelles gamin ?

Il sentit la panique brûler ses veines.

- Je… Je m'appel Sanji m'dame. Marmonna le cuisinier.

Une claque résonna, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour comprendre qu'elle venait de le frapper derrière la tête.

- Pas de m'dame avec moi ! C'est juste Doctorine, gamin ! Bon… On va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

…

Zoro soupira, il avait enfin trouvé la bonne porte. C'est qu'il était vraiment grand ce bateau ! Alors c'était ça la chambre du cuisto ? Le Second fureta un peu… Et un tic agita ses traits en voyant qu'il avait même fait son lit. Rien ne traînait par terre. Il s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil vers une porte à droite. Il ouvrit pour découvrir une salle de bain et referma la porte. Puis finalement son attention se tourna vers ce qui ressemblait à une buanderie. La porte coulissa, et un sourire de victoire lui monta aux lèvres. Les vêtements du cuisto !

Mais son sourire se fana, lorsqu'il se rendit compte… Qu'il n'y avait que des costumes. Bon sang ! Un, deux… Quatre… Six… Huit… Neuf ! Neuf costumes ! Ce type ne portait que ça ! Il hésita à en prendre un, puis constata que ce n'était pas du bas de gamme. Une véritable fortune oui ! Il poussa le tout, puis découvrit une autre partie derrière. Ce qui devait être sans doute ses tenues décontractés. Zoro fut surprit du classement, s'interrogeant sur l'équilibre mental du cuisinier. Une série de chemise et de pantalon, eux aussi d'une sacré facture. C'était du rose ça ? Un rose pâle, mais du rose quand même. Le plus mettable à son gout était une chemise bleu nuit… Mais il aperçut le motif jaune or en forme de soleil et grimaça. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas de gout ! Beurk ! Puis de mal en pire, il aperçut une chemise d'un mauve qui lui donna mal à la tête tant il était violent, foncer et agressif. A l'intérieur de son cintre, quelque chose de vert pomme ! Mauve et vert ? Il allait se brûler la main à tenir une laideur pareille ! Zoro eut des sueurs froides et recula en sentant la nausée venir. Pitié ! Ses yeux ! Il se frotta les mains sur son pantalon pour y ôter la moiteur. Puis releva son attention, il devait trouver quelque chose et vite. Le bretteur essuya la sueur sur son front et grimaça, toute cette activité lui donnait mal à la tête en fait. Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à cinq et reprit. Tient, il y avait des chemises à manches courtes… Rouge, verte, jaune ? Une blanche ! Parfaite ! Et un simple pantalon, il n'allait pas chercher loin. Puis il sursauta… Mince, il lui fallait des sous-vêtements. C'est bien pour cette raison que Robin l'avait envoyé à la base. Ecœuré à l'idée de devoir porté ça, il replongea de nouveau dans la buanderie et fut soulager de les trouver ranger en bas. Une série de caleçon banale, il prit le premier, d'un noir simple. Puis son attention coulissa sur les boxers, et c'est en jurant qu'il en prit un. C'était pour la bonne cause. Le blond avait sauvé la vie d'Usopp. Il fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Puis sortie en soupirant presque… Zoro s'arrêta, juste à deux pas de lui Franky surprit lui fit aussitôt un grand sourire. Et pour cause, sur le tas de ce qu'il portait le premier truc qui attirait l'attention était le boxer gris perle. Il était de notoriété publique que l'ingénieur avait un certain penchant pervers, au vue du slip jaune poussin qu'il portait sans pantalon.

- On fait des emplettes ? demanda Franky l'œil brillant.

Un frisson d'horreur passa sur la nuque de Zoro qui recula d'un pas, serrant son paquet. Il finit par mettre la chemise par-dessus.

- Il lui faut d'autre affaire. Se justifia le bretteur.

Il sembla un peu déçut, leva une épaule nonchalante puis poursuivit sa route. Zoro souffla. Bon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire lui !

C'est bien décidé à se décharger de ce poids, qu'il quitta le bateau. C'est un peu surprit qu'il trouva Luffy debout en train de se ronger les ongles. Ne comprenant pas la tension qui habitait le brun, il poussa la porte de la salle d'attente. Robin et Nami était assise, Usopp appuyé contre le mur et Chopper faisait les cents pas.

- Ses affaires… Lâcha Zoro.

Tout d'un coup il craignait une mauvaise nouvelle, il alla vers le métis pour lui demander… Lorsque le hurlement se fit entendre. Zoro s'arrêta net. Le cri resta en suspend dans l'air, puis un autre tout aussi déchirant se fit entendre. On avait dit qu'il fallait l'opérer kamisama ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était ça ? Le silence revint juste quelques minutes puis les cris reprirent accompagné cette fois ci du bruit d'une… D'une perceuse !

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! Zoro se tourna d'un bloc vers Chopper.

Le petit renne serait les dents, et retenait des larmes.

- Doctorine est en train de l'opérer sans anesthésie… Zoro ! Le médecin se jeta dans ses jambes pour y déverser son chagrin.

- Tout est de ma faute, je n'avais pas le choix et je lui ais donné des antalgiques, du coup on ne peut pas lui en redonner et il souffre le martyre ! Sa voix se noya sous les cris.

Il était en train de déguster, et pas qu'un peu ! Surtout s'il fallait tenir compte des bruits de ferrailles et de tronçonneuse qui parvenait en parallèle. Mais Doctorine avait toujours été effrayante et extrême.

- Au moins on est sûr qu'il va remarcher après ça. Lâcha tout à trac le bretteur.

Nami se leva d'un bond.

- Mais tu vas la fermer ! Connard ! C'est ta faute, et la notre s'il souffre maintenant ! Si tu avais tenue ton tour de garde ! Il n'en serait pas sur cette table ! Vous avez été incapable de vous battre lorsqu'il a fallut ! Et Sanji paye les frais de votre incompétence !

La rousse venait d'exploser, elle fit quelques pas, puis leur tourna le dos. Et toujours furieuse, elle fit brutalement face à Zoro avant de hurler :

- Tu parles d'un capitaine et d'un Second ! Hors de ma vue avant que je ne commette un meurtre ! Et la prochaine fois qu'on se fait coincé, je m'assurerais que vous passiez tous les deux sur une table ! Toi et Luffy n'êtes que deux bon à rien !

Il devint livide, Robin se leva et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer. Il en était pour ses frais, et Usopp lui prit les vêtements des mains avant qu'il ne sorte. Ne sait-on jamais, la rousse était capable de le poignarder dans cet état. Luffy lui fit face alors qu'il refermait la porte, il continuait de se ronger les ongles.

- Nami est furieuse… Souffla le capitaine.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient un peu, la tension pesait sur ses épaules. Le bretteur tourna de nouveau son attention vers le brun.

- Zoro… Il va s'en sortir ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et Luffy vint se coller contre lui.

- Je suis désolé… Murmura le capitaine.

La plainte fit sursauter le bretteur, Luffy souffrait et cette idée venait de le réveiller. Il passa un bras autour des bras de son cadet.

- T'inquiète… Cette vieille sorcière va le rafistoler ton cuisto. Nami est juste inquiète à cause des frais d'hospitalisation. Fit-il doucement.

Luffy enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête.

- On a été nul sur ce coup là… On n'a pas été à la hauteur.

Zoro posa sa paume sur le bras, et le rassura en caressant sa peau.

- Il est coriace. Il a quand même bousillé un bras à Kuro à lui tout seul. C'est pas une opération qui aura sa peau.

- On lui a fais du mal…

- Il c'est fait mal tout seul. Et on aurait fait pareil si on avait été dans le même cas… T'as juste trouvé un super nakama.

Le début de sanglot de Luffy se perdit dans son rire, il s'essuya le coin de l'œil et releva la tête vers Zoro. Il renifla.

- Tu l'aimes bien toi aussi !

Et Zoro resta un moment à fixer ses prunelles, à observer l'émotion qui y dansait ainsi que la naïveté. La chaleur courut sous sa peau, et il serra les dents contre la sensation trop connut. Il détourna les yeux dédaigneusement.

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles… J'disais juste que ce foutu cuisto avait des tripes, c'est tout.

Luffy fronça un sourcil, puis fit la moue.

- Zoro… Tu saignes du nez. T'es sûre que ça va ? S'enquit inquiet le capitaine.

Il jura en s'étouffant, portant la main à son nez pour y arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Merde alors…

Il retourna son regard sur Luffy, puis ferma les yeux en sifflant. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction de ce type.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Chopper ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il se renfrogna et commença à s'éloigner.

- C'pas grave ! J'vais dormir un peu…

Luffy le suivit, lui emboitant le pas.

- Moi aussi, j'veux dormir avec toi !

Zoro se raidit imperceptiblement. Embarrassé et gêné.

- Luffy…

- Nami me fait peur… Marmonna le brun en serrant sa manche. Le simple ton suffit à le faire céder. Il baissa les bras.

- T'as gagné… Allez viens…

Un sourire de joie passa sur les traits de Luffy, cela faisait si longtemps que Zoro ne c'était pas montré aussi enclin et disponible. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que sa présence gênait le bretteur. Trop heureux, il sauta sur le dos de son aîné et se mit à lui frotter la tête.

- Luffy ! Arrête bon sang ! Et descend, t'es lourd en plus !

- T'es vraiment chouette ! Fit le brun en frottant sa joue dans les cheveux vert.

Zoro soupira, lui-même un peu euphorique de ressentir s'agiter ses papillons si familier dans son ventre. Luffy passa les jambes autour de ses hanches pour mieux tenir et le bretteur le soutint avec ses avant bras. Il lui passa les bras autour du cou et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du bretteur.

- Je suis heureux d'être là… Souffla Luffy.

Zoro tituba un peu, puis se redressa, se fichant de la migraine qui tapait dans sa tête.

- Moi aussi…

La sueur perla sur le front de Zoro, glissant sur sa tempe.

- Moi aussi. Reprit-il pour lui-même.

…

**And that's all ? **

Notre cuisinier national passe par de sacré épreuve ! Il prend à peine conscience de l'ampleur de l'aventure dans laquelle il vient de s'embarquer. (Et moi aussi !)

Extraits du prochain chapitre : Récréation ou malédiction ?

_« - T'es debout toi? Lâcha Zoro avec surprise._

_Le cuisinier lui jeta un coup d'œil._

_- Et toi, t'es pas souffrant? Sanji fronça un sourcil._

_Ils se dévisagèrent, c'était ce type qu'il avait entendu hurler comme un damné? Zoro avait du mal à le croire. De son côté, Sanji se demandait si Chopper n'avait pas exagéré en disant que le bretteur avait quarante de fièvre._

_- T'es pas sensé être en béquille, ou en fauteuil roulant? Questionna le bretteur par réflexe._

_Le petit renne avait été formel, sa colonne vertébrale était touchée! Et pourtant Sanji était debout en train de ciré l'une de ses pompes sur le pied de son pantalon par habitude. Le cuisinier n'aima pas le ton._

_- Et toi? Avec ta fièvre ton pauvre cerveau aurait dû fondre depuis le temps… Faut croire que les marimo n'ont pas de cervelle. Lança avec amusement le blond._

_Ah zut! Dans tout ça il n'avait pas encore servit ses Déesses. _

_- Ce n'était qu'une boutade, homme des cavernes! Alors calme tes envies de meurtre, pas de combat avant deux semaines minimum, Doctorine a été clair avec ça. Il fit un grand sourire à Zoro. Conscient de l'énerver au plus haut point et jubilant de l'idée de l'emmerder autant._

_- D'ici là, peut-être que tes neurones auront été remplacés par autre chose que du vide, pauvre c…_

_Sanji reçu un violent coup derrière la tête et alla heurter le mat._

_- Tu vas arrêter de chercher Zoro, oui! Rugit la navigatrice pas encore calmer de ne pas avoir trouvée un exutoire à sa colère._

_Le bretteur finit par être convaincu que Sanji était une espèce évoluer de blatte, car il releva en se frottant la tête le plus normalement du monde._

_- Nami-chaaan! Ne sois pas si dur avec moi! Tu me brise le cœur lorsque tu prends son parti. C'est à cause de ses cheveux, j'y peux rien, il m'agace. Et puis… Il a l'air vraiment con même quand il est pas suspendu la tête en bas comme un légume qu'on aurait mit à sécher. »_


	14. Chapter 14: récréation ou malédiction?

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

**Titre:** La croisière s'amuse.

Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.

**Chapitre XIV**

**Récréation ! Ou Malédiction.**

Durant un instant le calme régna… Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce qui le poussa à reculer. Zoro s'avança lentement, rassurer d'entendre le son régulier de la chaise à bascule. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, et le vent agitait les rideaux d'un bleu pâle. Il ne leva pas son regard car il savait que la chaise était vide. Dans ce rêve, il était toujours vide. Mais cette présence bienveillante qui habitait les lieux se manifestait souvent de cette façon.

Le bretteur sentit l'envie revenir, celle de dessiner sur du papier cette scène, de la graver dans sa mémoire pour le reproduire à l'identique à son réveil, tout en sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Puis la sensation revint, celle du vide dans sa poitrine, il se sentit si surprit qu'il était hébété. Il manquait quelque chose ici, depuis toujours. Il manquait la personne de la chaise à bascule, _elle_ lui manquait. Et ce vide, il en connaissait la cause. Il devait devenir plus fort… Beaucoup plus fort pour enfin discerner ses traits… Pour enfin franchir cette distance et… Lui tendre la main. Quel âge avait-il? Il lui semblait que c'était un souvenir et ce qui lui fit mal… C'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à la rejoindre à l'autre bout de la pièce, jamais. La chambre s'étirait, tellement qu'il ne distinguait presque plus la chaise de derrière les rideaux. Et il savait avec certitude qu'il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, avancer, et devenir plus fort… Encore plus fort… Le meilleur, pour que cette chaise à bascule cesse de pleurer des grincements de souffrance en l'attendant.

_- Plus fort_… Porta la voix sans qu'il ne sache de qui elle venait.

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut, en nage et le cœur battant dans sa poitrine comme pour en sortir. La tension qui c'était amassée en lui, lui fit mal, les muscles de ses bras et de son dos ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son buste hurlèrent. Il ne c'était pas assez échauffé dernièrement. Combien de temps avait-il dormit? Pas assez. Ces draps étaient défaits, il éternua inopinément et se frotta le nez en reniflant. Sa première pensée fut pour Luffy, où était-il? Son estomac l'avait sans doute traîné autre part, et le bretteur ne savait pas s'il devait être déçu de ne pas le trouver au réveil. Il trancha entre son envie de sortir et le désir d'immobilité. Zoro s'affala presque complaisamment et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. On poussa la porte sans frapper et il eut envie de grogner à l'importun de ne pas s'éterniser. Bruit de pas régulier, talon haut sans doute, on se pencha sur lui.

- Alors comment tu te sens, gamin? La voix presque grinçante de Doctorine lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fichait là? Il cligna des yeux, alors qu'elle commençait à l'ausculter.

- Ta fièvre est descendue, c'est bon signe. Tu es resté deux jours inconscients, tes compagnons étaient très inquiets.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, comment ça? Inconscient? Luffy et lui avait été s'allongés un peu, il était naze. Deux jours inconscients? Il avait juste fait une sieste de rien du tout! Mince alors! Zoro se mit sur son séant. Elle se pencha sur son visage et lui ordonna d'ouvrir la bouche et de faire "A". Il hoqueta lorsque le bâtonné s'enfonça presque dans sa gorge.

- Tu as des antécédents dans ta famille d'hémophilie? On m'a rapporté que tu saignais couramment du nez.

Il grimaça sans pouvoir répondre sur le coup, puis Doctorine poursuivit son manège.

- J'suis pas hémophile! Finit par trancher Zoro énervé.

Bien sûr qu'il ne l'était pas, sinon il serait mort depuis belle lurette au vue de toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le corps. Notamment celui de son thorax, présent de Miwak. Elle le fixa un moment, et quelques minutes plus tard lui asséna un coup du plat de la main sur la tête avec une telle violence qu'il s'affala.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question gamin! Simplement j'ai des résultats d'analyse qui porte à croire.  
>Il cligna des yeux en se tenant la tête. C'est qu'elle lui avait fait vraiment mal, cette vieille folle!<p>

- Il y a une légère anomalie de tes globules rouge, rien qui puisse paraître mortel ou inquiétant. Mais il y a de grande chance pour qu'un membre de ta famille proche en souffre.

Il mit un moment à assimiler, puis acquiesça vaguement. Cela lui faisait une belle jambe. Sa famille? Cela faisait des décennies qu'il ne pensait plus à ça. Elle lui fit savoir qu'hormis cela il se portait comme un chef, et que son pic de fièvre était dû à l'épuisement moral et physique. Il se demanda si on lui avait dit qu'il avait passé trois jours suspendu la tête en bas sans rien boire. Mais enfin, il avait déjà vue pire… Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Luffy, cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'il était attaché à un piqué en plein soleil.

- Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose. Conclut la médecin avant de sortir sans lui adresser un autre regard.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas dans l'équipage, il c'était passé quelque chose. Les Mugiwara n'étaient plus une bande de gamin surexcité qu'elle avait rencontré et avec lequel elle avait laissé partir Chopper. Perdre leur ancien bateau les avait marqués sans doute. Doctorine sortie sur le pont où le reste de l'équipage attendait son arrivée.

Luffy faisait l'interprétation d'un poulpe avec ses bras élastique qui pendaient à ses pieds. Brook accordait son violon distraitement en fredonnant inconsciemment un petit air. Franky dans un coin était en train d'agiter un tournevis. Chopper vint à sa rencontre alors que les deux femmes du navire étaient installées sur des chaises à l'attendre. La vieille femme fit un signe entendu à son ancien protéger pour le rassurer.

- Il est sur pied, juste de la fatigue, rien de grave. Lança-t-elle assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

Rassurer le petit renne était facultatif selon Doctorine, Chopper était parfaitement qualifier pour soigner n'importe qui. Il ne vit pas la lueur de rage dans les yeux de son professeur à cause de ses lunettes. Elle allait lui tirer les cornes pour le lui faire comprendre, une aura de danger se répandit autour d'elle. Doctorine sentait la colère lui mordre les orteils, elle n'avait pas poussé le renne à prendre le large avec cet équipage pour qu'il revienne la harceler comme un mioche, en pleurant dès que l'un d'entre eux avait une ridicule, insignifiante et stupide petite fièvre! Le médecin des Mugiwara leva sa petite truffe naïve vers Doctorine. Et son sourire se fana, il recula en tremblant…

- Tu viens me déranger durant MES vacances pour faire TON boulot! S'écria son professeur.

- Tu ne manque pas de toupet, ou je ne t'effraies plus assez pour que tu me fasses une chose pareille! Passe pour ton blond, là. Mais l'autre! L'autre! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE!

Rapide comme une vipère, elle attrapa une corne et le tira à elle, alors que Chopper tentait de fuir, ses petites pattes ne touchèrent plus le sol et s'agitèrent dans le vide vainement.

- A L'AIDE! AU SECOURS! PITIE! NON! NON! PAS CA! PAS LES CORNES!

L'équipage se tourna vers eux, Franky qui venait de sauter sur ses deux jambes par réflexe s'arrêta. Doctorine fusilla chacun d'entre eux.

- Je discute avec mon élève, ça pose un problème! Rugit la vieille femme en agitant Chopper.

Ils agitèrent tous la tête en signe de négation, Franky se retourna et essuya la sueur de son front. Il avait vue cette femme jeter un chariot remplit sur Ussop parce qu'il avait poussé la porte afin de porter des affaires à Sanji.

- Mina? Lança désœuvré le pauvre renne abandonné.

Doctorine n'était pas un professeur conventionnel, en tant que médecin c'était déjà un sacré numéro. Il fallait avoir tout de même une sacrée toile d'araignée au plafond pour opérer quelqu'un sans anesthésie quelconque. Mais il fallait admettre que son élève - Chopper – était lui aussi un sacré numéro. Il s'agissait d'un animal ayant mangé un "_Fruit du démon_" qui lui avait donné des caractéristiques humaines. M'enfin, c'était tout une histoire, mais il demeurait pour faire simple que Doctorine était acariâtre, dangereuse, violente, capricieuse et caractérielle.

- TU ES MEDECIN CHOPPER! ALORS FAIT TON BOULOT AU LIEU DE LE REFILER! SOUFFRE!

Et le renne s'agita en hurlant de peur, terrorisé. Le médecin avait rejoint les Mugiwara parce que Luffy le lui avait demandé. C'était la première fois qu'on le considérait comme quelqu'un, il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à suivre Doctorine. Ce qui selon le point de vue de Zoro était un pur esclavage, puisqu'elle le frappait et le martyrisait tout le long. Ce qui selon la vieille femme était un véritable apprentissage. Il en résultait que le petit renne ne connaissait que très peu les humains, et qu'il en était encore effrayé pour peu. Il avait eut peur de tous les membres de l'équipage, et cela continuait pour certain. Mais sa plus grande hantise était Doctorine!

- LUFFY! A L'AIDE! Il pleurait si bruyamment que s'en était déchirant.

Chopper cala un coup de sabot dans l'estomac de la femme qui le lâcha momentanément, mais sa tentative de fuite se solda par un échec lorsqu'elle le cloua au sol avec son talon.

- Tu vas voir ce que je fais au débutant comme toi! Gronda la médecin.

Il tendait ses petits sabots vers leur capitaine, son cœur palpitant furieusement de peur. Luffy se figea alors qu'un scalpel se plantait au dessus de son chapeau dans le bois. Il se ratatina et se racla la gorge.

- Il y a des épreuves que tu dois passer seul, Chopper… Je suis désolé.

Il enfonça son chapeau de paille sur sa tête, juste dessous il y avait un énorme bandage, là où Doctorine avait frappé à l'aide d'un chariot en le menaçant de le tuer la prochaine fois qu'elle apprenait que l'un de ses nakama se retrouvait dans un état pareil. Il était capitaine diantre! Deux minutes plus tard il pleurnichait sur Zoro qui ne se réveillait pas et suppliait la femme de le soigner aussi. C'est là qu'elle avait craquée et utilisé ses talons hauts… Il frissonna au souvenir. Il n'avait pas envie de réessayer ça.

Les petites cornes du renne grincèrent alors qu'elle s'acharnait, les cris de Chopper s'intensifièrent. Il fallait être un monstre pour faire du mal à Chopper! Doctorine terrifiait tout le monde!

- PARDON! PARDON! DOCTORINE! PITIE! PAAARDOOOON!

La porte claqua brutalement, un souffle précipité, des bruits de pas.

- MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE! ELLE VA TUER CHOPPER! La voix passa celle du renne.

- A L' AIDE! AU SECOURS! Hurla à plein poumon le médecin.

Il venait de reconnaître la voix de son sauveur, et des larmes de soulagement redoublèrent ses sanglots.

- ZORO!

Le bretteur grimaça en voyant le regard noir que Doctorine lui renvoya.

- C'est notre médecin Luffy! Tu vas pas la laisser le tuer! Lança le Second.

Luffy baissa la tête en lustrant le sol.

- C'est une discussion maître/élève. Marmonna le courageux capitaine.

Zoro sentit la colère monter en lui, et quoi d'autre! Elle torturait Chopper! Cette folle était en train de lui arracher les cornes de la tête kamisama!

- ARRÊTE AVEC TA CONNERIE! Hurla sans le vouloir Zoro.

- Chopper est notre médecin, y'a pas de maître qui tienne!

On ne blessait pas le renne, et cela quelque soit le titre que l'on pouvait avoir! Pas sous leur nez à tous! Même s'il n'avait pas envie d'essuyer la fureur de Doctorine. Chopper repoussa de toutes ses forces le talon qui commençait à percer sa fourrure, avant de se jeter dans les jambes de Zoro en continuant de pleurer. S'excusant pour tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, et jurant sur son âme de devenir le meilleur, pour finir par supplier de l'épargner. Un joli laïus que même Ussop n'aurait pas put pondre.

Ce qui était déconcertant c'est que Chopper était un peu l'enfant du groupe. Même si personne ne l'avait jamais relevé de vive voix… Zoro était particulièrement attaché au renne, et n'hésitait pas à plonger pour le récupérer lorsqu'il tombait à la mer.

- Et là, Grand Papa Ours dévora la Vilaine Sorcière pour avoir osé élever la voix sur son Petit Renne d'amour… Énonça Robin en gloussant doucement.

L'archéologue ne manquait pas une occasion pour le tourner en ridicule. Nami se frappa le front, ce n'était ni l'heure, ni le lieu de chercher des noises au médecin. Et puis c'était stupide comme agitation, Doctorine n'allait pas tuer Chopper, juste lui remonter les bretelles… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

- C'est qu'il a des tripes ton Second, tu veux te battre contre moi, gamin?

A cette question n'importe qui, Ussop en tête aurait baissé la tête en s'inclinant, très bas pour s'excuser avant de refermer la porte et de repartir d'où il venait. Zoro avait ses trois katanas.

- Si tu touches encore à un poil de Chopper je n'aurais pas le choix. Rétorqua mortellement sérieux le bretteur.

Nami siffla.

- Zoro, je te ferais voir qu'elle vient de te soigner!

- Elle n'a pas à frapper Chopper pour ça! Cracha hargneux le Second.

Mauvaise idée, Ussop fit une prière rapide pour l'âme de Zoro, si Nami avait prit parti cela voulait dire qu'elle avait sans doute payé le médecin. Et que le bretteur ferait mieux de se la fermer. Mais bon, Zoro était aspirant meilleur bretteur du monde, pas futur plus intelligent de la planète.

- Je vais le tuer… Souffla Nami sur les nerfs.

Ce qui sonnait aux oreilles de l'équipage comme l'une des futures meilleures engueulades du siècle, avec une bonne raclée en prime de la main de Nami. La navigatrice était particulièrement douée pour rappeler à chacun ce qu'il devait.

Une porte claqua au dessus d'eux, bruit de pas sur la balustrade plus haut. Et deux minutes plus tard, un blond en costard cravate dévalait les escaliers en glissant sur la rambarde, tout en tenant deux énormes plateaux à chaque mains, et un troisième sur la tête. Une éternelle cigarette au coin des lèvres, poursuivit par son nuage de nicotine et son sourire de charmeur. Sanji déposa le tout sur la table et se glissa au beau milieu de la dispute. Surprit de voir le bretteur sur pied.

- T'es debout toi? Lâcha Zoro avec surprise.

Le cuisinier lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Et toi, t'es pas souffrant? Sanji fronça un sourcil.

Ils se dévisagèrent, c'était ce type qu'il avait entendu hurler comme un damné? Zoro avait du mal à le croire. De son côté, Sanji se demandait si Chopper n'avait pas exagéré en disant que le bretteur avait quarante de fièvre.

- T'es pas sensé être en béquille, ou en fauteuil roulant? Questionna le bretteur par réflexe.

Le petit renne avait été formel, sa colonne vertébrale était touchée! Et pourtant Sanji était debout en train de ciré l'une de ses pompes sur le pied de son pantalon par habitude. Le cuisinier n'aima pas le ton.

- Et toi? Avec ta fièvre ton pauvre cerveau aurait dû fondre depuis le temps… Faut croire que les marimo n'ont pas de cervelle. Lança avec amusement le blond.

Ah zut! Dans tout ça il n'avait pas encore servit ses Déesses.

- Ce n'était qu'une boutade, homme des cavernes! Alors calme tes envies de meurtre, pas de combat avant deux semaines minimum, Doctorine a été clair avec ça. Il fit un grand sourire à Zoro. Conscient de l'énerver au plus haut point et jubilant de l'idée de l'emmerder autant.

- D'ici là, peut-être que tes neurones auront été remplacés par autre chose que du vide, pauvre c…

Sanji reçu un violent coup derrière la tête et alla heurter le mat.

- Tu vas arrêter de chercher Zoro, oui! Rugit la navigatrice pas encore calmer de ne pas avoir trouvée un exutoire à sa colère.

Le bretteur finit par être convaincu que Sanji était une espèce évoluer de blatte, car il releva en se frottant la tête le plus normalement du monde.

- Nami-chaaan! Ne sois pas si dur avec moi! Tu me brise le cœur lorsque tu prends son parti. C'est à cause de ses cheveux, j'y peux rien, il m'agace. Et puis… Il a l'air vraiment con même quand il est pas suspendu la tête en bas comme un légume qu'on aurait mit à sécher.

C'était quoi cette façon et ce ton de se plaindre comme un chiot? Et bon sang, il avait un accent qui montait vers la fin dans les aigüe. Zoro tiqua en songeant qu'il parlait comme une femme. Ca couine, ça geint, ça se plaint, et c'est jamais content; et quand ça l'est, ça vous perce les tympans avec des cris perçant. Misogyne, lui? Noooon… En fait, si! Mortellement et indubitablement misogyne! Tout ce que Sanji ne sera jamais en fin de compte.

Où en était-il déjà? Ah, oui! Doctorine était en train de torturer Chopper, sale sorcière! Alors qu'il allait lancé une menace asses méchante, Zoro put entendre le cuisinier s'étaler en extase sur la force de le navigatrice et son tempérament de feu.

- Sanji, n'en fait pas trop… Ton dos à besoin de repos! Hélas le petit renne de derrière les jambes de Zoro qu'il continuait de serrer. Le blond fit un tour sur lui-même.

- Justement, j'ai fait un menu spécial. J'ai mit des brochettes de légumes, mais je ne savais pas si tu les préfère croquant ou bien cuit. Donc il y a un peu des deux. Comme marimo aime épicé je lui ais fait du curry, par contre pour le calcium de Brook j'ai privilégié une crème épaisse pour la sauce. Mais pour votre ligne mes Déesses j'ai fait un accompagnement léger et…

Sanji ne semblait fonctionner qu'en deux modes: Drague ou cuisine. A étaler ce qu'il avait préparé, les autres finirent par se rapprocher de la table pour mieux voir le festin.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire un barbecue à côté, sur le pont… Qu'est ce t'en penses capitaine?

Les yeux de Luffy étaient collés sur le plateau depuis son arrivée, la salive coulait sur son menton. Il se secoua et tourna son regard plein d'eau sur Sanji.

- T'es vraiment génial, Sanji! J'sais pas ce qu'on serait devenu sans toi. T'es le meilleur cuisto' d'Est blue, et un super nakama.

Le brun au chapeau renifla et tourna son regard sur le reste de l'équipage.

- Vous êtes géniaux! J'suis trop content de vous avoir comme amis, sans vous j'suis rien.

Luffy était désarmant, quel capitaine se permettrait d'afficher aux yeux de tous sa faiblesse? Un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

- Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi! Il est en train de vider le plateau! Cria Ussop en train de lutter avec un bras tentaculaire de leur capitaine.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils se rendirent compte que la nourriture disparaissait et que Luffy mastiquait joyeusement. Leur capitaine n'avait strictement rien d'humain lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi! Des bras qui s'allongent à plus de six mètres, à la vitesse moyenne d'un avion, pour remplir une broyeuse fonctionnant à plein régime qui servait de mâchoire. Il était capable d'achever cinq kilos par minutes. En deux mastications, Luffy gobait le repas de trois personnes!

- Ch'est braiment bon…

Qu'on leur vienne en aide! Il n'allait rien rester! Tout le monde fut surprit lorsque Chopper fut le premier à se jeter contre Luffy.

- Lâche ça! Ce sont mes brochettes de légumes! Espèce de goinfre! Luffy!

Suivit de peu par Ussop.

- Si tu ne t'arrête pas, je te fais mon attaque spéciale! Arrêtez le!

Doctorine se demanda si vraiment l'équipage avait murit finalement…

…

Sanji était épuisé, il s'essuya le front et avisa le reste de l'équipage qui prolongeait le moment de détente. Puis son attention se reporta sur Luffy... Et il dû se frotter les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le brun au chapeau était rond ! Mais vraiment rond comme une balle ! Les jambes étendues devant lui, les mains derrière la tête, il ricanait de bon coeur en se tapant le ventre par intermittence. Ventre qui c'était étiré et qui lui donnait actuellement une taille de mini mongolfière.

- C'était génial Sanji ! S'exclama Ussop en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

Luffy tandis de nouveau le bras et attrapa une chope. Chopper leva la tête de sa somnolence en disant.

- Arrête de te goinfrer Luffy, sinon tu ne pourras plus passer par la porte et tu devras dormir dehors ce soir.

Ussop rigola.

- C'est trop tard ! T'as vue sa taille ! Il va falloir l'attacher au mat pour qu'il ne roule pas par dessus bord ! HEY ! C'est mon verre ! Le métis lutta vainement, et Luffy laissa tomber la chope vide.

- Tu vas payer ! Chopper ! Viens m'aider on va le rouler et le jeter à la mer ! Fit l'informaticien en se levant difficilement. L'alcool l'assomant légèrement.

Luffy éclata de rire alors que le métis s'agenouillait juste à coté et forçait pour le faire bouger.

- Tu me chatouille ! S'exclafa leur capitaine.

- Se sera bien fait ! T'avais qu'à pas manger mes brochettes ! Pesta Chopper en se levant à son tour.

Le cuisinier n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ils allaient vraiment pousser Luffy ? Personne ne sembla remarquer ce qu'il se passait. Il lâcha sa cigarette lorsque le brun roula sur le coté comme une tortue que l'on renverse, rigolant toujours. Les deux eurent du mal, mais... Luffy roulait vraiment comme une balle ! Sanji se mit à ricaner stupidement, on se croirait dans un gag. Ils firent presque un mètre avant que Zoro ne tourne la tête dans leur direction.

- Laissez tomber les gars. Il est trop lourd, vous pourrez pas le soulever par dessus la balustrade. Fit remarquer le bretteur.

Nami qui discutait depuis plus de trois quart d'heure avec Doctorine, ne leur accorda pas la moindre importance.

- Vous pouvez toujours l'empêcher de bouger en lui attachant les mains dans le dos. Fit avec un sourire sadique Zoro.

Luffy arrêta de rire et le dévisagea.

- C'est pas drôle ça ! T'es méchant !

Les deux autres acquiesçèrent, et Sanji s'étouffa presque en voyant Ussop attraper une des mains de Luffy, Chopper faire de même avec l'autre et les deux se concerter pour faire un noeud. Leur capitaine roulé sur le ventre tenta de se débattre sans grand résultat en pestant.

- Ah non ! Pas le noeud ! Se plaignit Luffy.

Un bras part dessus, un part dessous, et on tire !

- Et merde ! Jura audiblement Sanji.

Ce qui attira l'attention de Franky.

- Chouette ! On joue à la balle ! L'ingénieur se leva et les rejoint. A trois ils se mirent à pousser Luffy à droite et à gauche alors qu'il continuait de se plaindre d'avoir le tournit.

- On fait un concours ! A celui qui pousse Luffy le plus loin ! Lança le bleuté.

Essoufflé, Ussop pesta.

- J'y arriverait pas tout seul, à moins d'utiliser un levier.

Déjà Franky se penchait, il attrapa Luffy en le serrant difficilement à la taille et força sur ses jambes. Leur capitaine décolla du sol, et en rigolant il se mit à courir à petite foulée en portant Luffy.

- Hey ! Rend le nous ! S'insurgea Chopper en le poursuivant.

- C'est moi qui ait la balle ! Hurla Franky.

Ussop se jeta dans ses jambes, il s'étala en un bruit de chute douloureux.

- Vas-y ! Attrape le Chopper ! Je retiens Franky ! S'écria le métis.

Le médecin quadrupla de taille et se jeta dans le tas, avant de soulever Luffy par dessus sa tête et de courir à son tour.

- J'vais gagner ! J'vais gagner ! Scanda le renne en courant dans tous les sens.

Zoro éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, puis le bretteur se leva à son tour.

- Attend ! J'ai une idée. On fait des équipes ! Lança le Second.

Une bande de gamin ! C'était suréelle !

- Chopper est avec moi ! Cria Ussop avec empressement.

Aucun d'eux ne faisait attention au cri de Luffy.

- Attrape Ussop ! Hurla Chopper alors que Franky lui fonçait dessus.

Le métis hurla de peur et s'éloigna en courant alors que le renne d'une poussée violente lançait le pauvre brun dans les airs.

- ARRÊTE ! Tu vas me tuer ! T'as vue comment il est lourd ! JE VEUX PAS !

Luffy cria, et heurta le sol avant de... Rebondir ! Et de heurter le métis qui serra les dents. Ussop jura et avant qu'il ne comprenne Franky soulevait de nouveau Luffy.

- C'est moi qui ait ! Zoro ! Franky se dirigea vers lui.

Le bretteur lui fit signe, il lança le brun qui rebondit de nouveau et qui fut arrêté par les bras de son Second alors qu'il reculait dans l'herbe pour amortir le poids.

- J'AI ! Scanda euphorique le bretteur. Avant de grimacer et de soulever Luffy.

Chopper fonça sur lui ! Il lâcha Luffy et se mit à pousser de toute ses forces, alliant un coup de pied dans le tas. Et l'autre roula comme une sphère, alors que le renne le percutait. Brook surgit à son tour et se mit à rouler Luffy dans une direction tout autre comme s'il venait d'intercepter une passe !

- Ussop ! Lève toi ! On va perdre ! Cria Chopper pour son coéquipier.

C'est à ce moment que Sanji se rendit compte que Brook se tournait vers lui.

- Sanji ! Hurla le tas d'os.

Et le musicien poussa le brun dans sa direction. Les autres durent voir qu'il paniquait.

- Tape dans le tas ! Scanda Franky.

Il n'allait pas se faire prier, hors de question qu'il finisse écraser par... Par « ça » ! Et puis, juste derrière lui Robin finissait son livre, il ne pouvait pas décemment la laisser courir un tel risque. Il se dit qu'il allait sans doute se boussiller la jambe, mais que c'était pour la bonne cause. Le cuisinier se précipita vers leur capitaine, alors que le reste de l'équipage, dû moins des garçons l'encourageait. Et il shoota violemment ! Durant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien, si ce n'est l'attente, puis il recula sur un mètre... Et Luffy repartit avec force dans l'autre sens. Mince... Il avait frapper trop fort ! Luffy dépassa Zoro en sifflant presque, et heurta brutalement le mat qui grinça de toute sa hauteur en vibrant ! Après leur capitaine rebondit et heurta le pauvre métis, ce qui les envoya tous les deux s'écraser sur la balustrade.

- VOUS ÊTES TOUS UNE BANDE DE MALADE ! Hurla à plein poumon l'informaticien.

Il repoussa Luffy qui s'échoua alors qu'il haletait.

- Sacré shoot ! Siffla avec admiration l'ingénieur.

Chopper rétrécit et courut rejoindre le brun au chapeau qui ne disait plus rien.

- Quand vous aurez finit de faire les idiots, peut-être qu'on s'entendra pensée ! Lança Nami sans s'émouvoir.

Le médecin soupira en prenant le pouls de Luffy.

- Il respire toujours ! On jouait, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'assommer, Sanji ! Interpella Chopper.

- Il allait m'écraser ! S'emporta Sanji.

- Luffy est en caoutchou ! Il aurait juste rebondit. Ussop n'a rien, tu le vois bien ! Répondit le médecin.

Le métis protesta qu'il avait des os brisés. Et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Zoro rejoint Luffy et se mit à le faire rouler un peu malgré la désapprobation de Chopper.

- Dès qu'il se réveil, on remet ça ! Lança le bretteur en ricanant.

- T'es méchant ! Chopper tenta de le repousser pour protéger Luffy.

- C'est pour toutes les fois où il m'a balancé par dessus bord ! Et puis je te ferais voir qu'il allait laisser Doctorine t'arracher les cornes il y a quelques heures. Fit remarquer narquoisement le bretteur.

Chopper hésita un peu, mais repoussa de nouveau le bretteur.

- Oui, mais... Ce n'est pas la même chose... C'est mal de... Faut pas. Tenta d'expliquer le médecin.

Zoro soupira vaincu et arrêta d'astiquer le brun inconscient.

- Bah, il s'en remettra. Luffy a déjà vue bien pire. Le Second mit ses mains dans ses poches en s'écartant un peu.

L'excitation semblait être retombé réellement. Sanji sentait son cœur tambouriner follement, il aurait put le tuer ! Non, il aurait dû le tuer avec un coup pareil. Mais Luffy n'était qu'évanouit en fin de compte.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas humain ! Lança le blond en se passant une main sur le visage.

- C'est quoi le truc ? C'était pas... Merde quoi ! J'rêve pas ! Il pointa du doigt Luffy.

- Il est rond comme un ballon et on vient de faire du rugby avec son corps !

Le bretteur leva une épaule désinvolte, Ussop posa un regard sur Sanji.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? S'enquit le métis en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Je crois que je vais devenir hystérique. Fit sérieusement Sanji.

Le monde se mit à tanguer dangereusement autour de lui, et il dû s'agenouiller un instant. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Son dos lui tira et il grimaça en inspirant profondément. Fermant les yeux, il déglutit et plongea son visage dans le col de sa chemise.

- Laissez le respirer ! Ordonna la voix de Chopper qui venait de le rejoindre.

Ce serait vraiment stupide de lâcher maintenant qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre vraiment à quoi il devait s'attendre. Mais... Il avait juste une envie de se mettre à hurler comme un fou avec le sentiment que s'il commençait il ne s'arrêterait jamais.

D'abord Chopper, ensuite Brook, puis Luffy... Et... La voix de Nami, Robin... Les chats, saleté de chat. Un anneau. Zoro ce stupide marimo, Kuro, Ussop... Franky.

Tiens, il se demanda s'il avait arrosé les mandariniers de Nami. Il cligna des yeux brutalement, se rendant compte qu'il était allongé par terre.

- Sanji ! Tu m'entends ? Si tu m'entends serre moi la main ! Répéta la voix du renne.

- Tout baigne Doc'... J'ai été absent longtemps ? Lança le blond comme si c'était le plus normal du monde de parler en restant allonger sur le sol.

Les autres membres soufflèrent, Doctorine se concentra sur ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé ? Questionna le médecin de bord.

Le blond soupira bruyamment, il passa une main dans sa poche et en sortie une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- J'ai eut une p'tite absence... Zut alors. Il ne semblait pas paniquer.

Puis son geste s'arrêta et il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il fronça les sourcils.

Merde ! Il se redressa sur son séant en portant la main à son œil gauche, la douleur perça sa rétine et il siffla. Ses mèches blondes retrouvèrent leur place. Il n'avait plus du tout l'habitude de regarder les choses sans le rideau capillaire devant et la lumière du soleil lui avait fait mal. Il se massa un moment en haletant, la panique lui brouillait l'esprit.

- Et bien... On peut dire que tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Fit la voix d'un nouvel arrivant alors qu'il passait la rambarde pour monter à bord.

Ils se tournèrent et Luffy se leva d'un bond. L'autre releva le bord de son chapeau...

- ACE ! S'écria le brun.

**AND THAT'S ALL?**

Et voilà un chapitre de plus! Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai rien publié ce qui ne veux absolument pas dire que je n'écris pas, mais je prend juste un peu d'avance, maintenant, je pense pouvoir me relancer en toute sérénité. Donc voilà le retour!

J'espère vous divertir! Merci de me laisser quelque remarque si les chapitres ne sont pas assez clair, confus, incompréhensible, bourré de faute... Ou simplement pour me faire part de vos sentiments!

Allez! Et pour le plaisir un extrait du prochain:

Chapitre XV: Réprimande!

" Alors, Luffy avait un frère, un grand frère pour être plus précis. Il s'appelait Ace... Ace D. Portgas... Portgas, Port... PORTGAS ! Comme le bras droit de « Shiro Hige » ! SHIRO HIGE ! Le seigneur blanc de Grand-Line, la moitié des pirates naviguant pour le One Piece le faisaient sous son drapeau ! Sanji avala de travers et se mit à tousser ses poumons.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui-là ? Maugréa Zoro en le fixant.

Son insulte mourut dans sa toux. Bordel de m*****!

- Sanji-kun semble ne pas se sentir bien. Fit remarquer Robin.

- Je lui ais pourtant dit et répété d'arrêter de fumer. Fit Chopper en lui prenant sa cigarette.

Il haleta un moment, les yeux un peu humide et la voix rauque il finit par parler.

- Ace, D. Portgas... Comme le bras droit de « Shiro Hige » ?

Zoro se demanda s'il n'était pas plus stupide que Luffy.

- T'en connais beaucoup ? Bien sûr que c'est lui !"


	15. Chapter 15: ALERTE FICTION EN DANGER

**ALERTE FICTION EN DANGER !**

Bonjour,

C'est une alarme que je souhaite tirer par ce message, je l'adresse aussi bien aux auteurs, qu'aux lecteurs et fans ! J'ai une publication erratique, au vue de mon emploi du temps qui c'est raccourcit. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lire encore énormément.

Certain d'entre vous on sans doute déjà remarquer les changements que connaissent le site. Qui jusqu'ici m'avait agréablement surprit. (Un nouveau design intéressant quoique je trouve que la classification des fics laisse à désirer. Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela.)

Je relais juste une information affligeante. ** connaît une épuration** ! Les fics sont tout **simplement supprimer sans préavis** ! Je relais ici le message d'un autre auteur… et j'enrage car je me rends compte que certaines fics que je suivais et adorait ont tout simplement disparut !

« Un grand nettoyage est en cours sur Fan fiction . net, notamment pour des motifs liés au rating non conforme.

Pour faire simple, le rating M ( et je viens de l'apprendre ) correspond normalement à des scènes NON EXPLICITES .

Le rating adéquat pour les lemons, par exemple, comme pour les viols, violences etc correspond alors au rating MA, interdit sur fan fiction . Net

Or, comme moi, à défaut d'être informés, beaucoup pensent que Fan fiction . Net autorise les lemons et autres, parce que l'on pense que les lemons sont autorisés avec le rating M. CE N'EST PAS LE CAS.

Les fics M DOIVENT se limiter à des scènes « suggérées ». La majorité des fics M sont donc « hors règlements », interdites, et Fan fiction . Net n'autorise pas le rating MA, étant un site « tout public »

CONSEQUENCES : ils ont décidé d'intervenir, en supprimant les fics ne respectant pas la classification M, c'est à dire toutes les fics avec lemons etc .

Pour cela, ils procèdent par des recherches de mots clés suggérant qu'une fic dépasse le règlement, par des robots ( ordinateur, quoi ), qui SUPPRIMENT automatiquement, sans AUCUN AVERTISSEMENT préalable à l'auteur, les fics non conformes.

L'alerte à été donnée depuis quelques jours sur le forum de FF . net, mais reste malheureusement peu diffusée. Cependant, l'on s'organise et, déja, des forums voient le jour pour abriter nos fics et pouvoir poster des fics MA ( soit le M actuel de FF . net, interdit )

Pour plus d'informations, faites une petite recherche sur Google: "Fanfiction . net suppression fics alerte", vous tomberez, en premières pages, sur les topics évoquant ces problèmes. Il faut faire CIRCULER l'information, afin de prévenir les auteurs, mais aussi les lecteurs, leur donner d'autres sites où consulter ces fics.

Il est nécessaire de SAUVEGARDER vos fics:

Voici 2 sites, spécialisés dans la sauvegarde de fics : sauvegardez vite vos fics préférées sur votre ordinateur !

- www . ffnet-downloader . fr / fanfic / index . php ( ESPACES DE CHAQUE CÔTE DES POINTS ET DES / A SUPPRIMER. LE SITE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES ADRESSES )

- flagfic : Tapez y sur google, c'est le premier, vous trouverez =)

Nous vous remercions donc, auteurs, lecteurs, d'envoyer, de transmettre cette alerte au plus grand nombre, à la communauté francophone. ( Y mettre, par exemple, dans une note de chapitre, y transmettre aux auteurs dont vous avez lu les fics "non conformes" au règlement...)

On compte sur vous ! »

J'espère qu'un maximum de personne aura accès à cette nouvelle ! (Date 11/07/2012)

**SAUVEGARDER VOS FICS !**


	16. Chapter 16: Rendre des comptes

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

**Titre: La croisière s'amuse.**

* * *

><p>Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.<p>

**Note : **Je tenais à m'excuser de mon absence de publication sur la « Croisière s'amuse » alors que je continue « Voleur d'âme ». C'est vraiment injuste pour ceux qui m'ont suivi et qui espère. Donc Michikuni Mayu, DarkCalix21, encore merci de votre attention.

Il ne me reste qu'un petit problème de format de chapitre et bibi republie l'arc I. Nous allons encore découvrir des personnages de One Piece. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre XVI : Rendre des comptes ?<p>

_« - Et bien... On peut dire que tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Fit la voix d'un nouvel arrivant alors qu'il passait la rambarde pour monter à bord._

_Ils se tournèrent et Luffy se leva d'un bond. L'autre releva le bord de son chapeau..._

_- ACE ! S'écria le brun. »_

Sanji jura encore un moment mais son malaise passa presque en second plan. Il fallait noter que durant son absence le capitaine avait reprit connaissance.

- Alors ! Il n'y a pas moyen de te laisser prendre la mer tout seul sans que tu ne crée une catastrophe ! Relança le nouveau venu.

Il portait un chapeau de cowboy, avec deux étranges émoticônes bleu se côtoyant, l'un souriant, l'autre pleurant. Il portait une sacoche autour de sa taille, sa chemise bleue restait ouverte sur son torse et son pantalon noir retombait un peu sur ses hanches dans un look décontracté. Détail assez troublant... Il gardait les deux mains profondément ancré au fond de ses poches.

- NEE-SAN ! Hurla d'un coup Luffy en se précipitant sur le brun qui venait de s'inviter à bord.

De mal en pire ! Sanji allait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui. Leur capitaine débordait de vie comme si le cuisinier ne l'avait jamais assommé. Il devint même hyper actif.

- Sanji ! Fais-nous un autre festin ! On va fêter l'arrivée d'Ace ! On va faire un grand feu sur la plage et des grillades avec plein de viande et du saké ! Et ...

Un coup de poing de Nami mit un terme à l'agitation naissante. Ace grimaça et détourna un peu les yeux. Luffy se tint la bosse sur l'arrière de sa tête, ses yeux déjà rempli d'eau il se plaignit. L'homme semblait beaucoup plus mature que ne le serait jamais Luffy.

- Je te ferais voir que nous venons de finir une bonne moitié de notre réserve avec tout ce que tu as engloutit cette après midi ! Alors si tu veux manger, va pêcher ! Pas de viande ! Plus de saké ! Et oublie cette stupidité de barbecue ! Fulmina la navigatrice.

Elle serra encore le poing et il recula ostensiblement.

- JE NE DEPENSERAIS PLUS UN BERRY POUR TE NOURRIR AVANT LA PROCHAINE ÎLE ! Hurla la rousse.

Ce qui était vraiment prévisible marmonna Ussop en secouant la tête. Nami reprit sa respiration.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas de te revoir Ace. Nous fêterons sans doute. Mais notre budget ne nous permet pas de le faire à bord. Fit avec une voix beaucoup plus pondérer Nami.

- Tout le monde est d'accord. Lança Nami.

- Haï ! Firent à l'unisson les membres de l'équipage.

On ne contredisait pas la trésorière. Un large sourire passa sur le visage de la rousse qui alla lui faire la bise.

- Ace ! Cela fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir ! Nous ne pensions pas te retrouver avant d'avoir atteint Shabondy. Reprit-elle.

Il rigola doucement, avec cette touche de charme qui submergeait les femmes qui l'entendait et laissait silencieux et agacé les hommes qui le subissait. Le son était aussi viril que roulant, bref et agréable.

- Mais le plaisir est pour moi ! Je n'espérais même pas avoir la chance de vous trouver. Charmant, attentionné, modéré. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à croire que Luffy puisse réellement être le petit frère de cet homme.

Il retira l'une de ses mains de ses poches et salua le reste de la compagnie.

- J'n'ais pas résisté à l'envie de te faire signe frérot. Il paraît que tu as mit un sacré bazar à Léopoltland! Siffla-t-il en se dirigeant d'un coup vers le bretteur.

- Vous avez fichu une pagaille si monumentale qu'on ne parle que de vous ! Quelle idée d'aller brûler la « Capitale de la soie » ?! Tu as bouleversée le marché mondial avec ta bêtise Luffy ! Gronda le brun sans se départir de son sourire bon enfant.

Ses yeux noirs pétillaient, il fit volte face vers le capitaine qui fit la moue.

- J'y suis pour rien ! Se plaignit ce dernier.

- A d'autre ! Léopoltland venait tout juste d'être classé neutre sur la carte ! Vous avez fait une sacrée bourde ! L'incendie à carrément rayé trois tiers de la capitale, toutes les cargaisons de soie sont parties en fumées ! Ne va pas me dire que tu n'as rien fait.

Il sortit les mains de ses poches et croisa les bras, ce qui sembla donner un caractère plus sérieux à l'annonce.

- Mais, Ace... Tenta leur capitaine.

- Pas de « mais, Ace » qui tienne ! Luffy, le gouvernement mondial va finir par te mettre la main dessus si tu énerves les mauvaises personnes. C'était une ville neutre, brûle ce que tu veux, mais respectes les règles !

Le petit brun se tassa en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Il fronça les sourcils et Luffy grimaça comme s'il venait de manger quelque chose de difficile à avaler.

- Alors explique-moi pour quelle raison tu as fait une telle stupidité.

Luffy fit la moue et se mit à bouder.

- C'est qu'une petite ville de rien du tout, puis c'est pas nous les responsables... Ils nous ont encerclés et...

- Ne va pas me dire que c'est une petite ville de rien du tout Luffy ! Il sursauta alors que son aîné faisait claquer sa langue contre son palet pour montrer sa contrariété.

Mauvaise idée, il n'était là que pour lui remonter les bretelles.

- C'est pas moi ! C'est la faute de Sanji ! S'écria Luffy qui sentait que ce n'était pas son jour et qu'il allait se récolter une autre leçon.

Le capitaine pointait du doigt le blond encore à terre, les autres s'écartèrent. Tient ! Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait un nouveau. Sanji ? San... Puis il sursauta.

- Sanji ? Tu parles du type là, _Sanji aux jambes noires_ ? C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as demandé de te trouver son avis de recherche ?

Ace le dévisagea et fronça les sourcils.

- Il ne ressemble pas à l'avis... Marmonna-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

Sanji se sentit gêné et agacé d'être ainsi jugé. L'autre finit de franchir la distance qui le séparait du nouveau nakama de son petit frère.

- Donc... C'est toi l'élève de Zepp que Luffy voulait absolument dans son équipage.

- J'vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. Lâcha d'un ton un peu trop sec le blond.

Ce type lui tapait gentiment sur les nerfs.

- Mon nom est Ace D. Portgas.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait lui sourire et lui servir de boniche. Sanji avait mal à la tête et au dos... Il ne voulait pas faire d'effort pour lui, de toute façon il avait atteint son quota.

- J'vois pas en quoi ça me regarde. Fit toujours aussi froidement le cuisinier.

Ace fut un peu déconcerté, il se gratta de nouveau la nuque alors qu'il était sur le point de lui serrer la main. Celle-ci pendit lamentablement dans le vide alors que le blond continuait de le fixer. Puis Sanji tourna son attention vers Nami.

- Me dit pas que tu as aussi besoin de son autorisation pour serrer la main à quelqu'un, stupide ero-cook ! Lança Zoro avec amusement.

- La ferme ! Misérable légumes ! Pauvre primate décérébré ! Résidu de fond de... Sanji n'était visiblement pas dans son assiette. Il termina le reste de sa phrase en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Farfouillant dans ses poches pour trouver un briquet. Il avait _besoin_ de sa dose de nicotine ! Besoin était le mot approprié car il sentait qu'il allait frapper n'importe qui sous peu.

- Du feu, du feu, du feu... Marmonna-t-il de plus belle.

Bon sang ! Il était sûr d'avoir rangé son briquet. Et puis Nami... Puis tout d'un coup le bout de sa cigarette fut allumé. La première bouffée qu'il inspira fut de surprise. Il attrapa cette dernière et releva la tête sur le brun.

- De rien... Fit Ace.

Un tic agita l'œil visible du blond. Puis il concéda.

- Sanji.

Ace leva un sourcil. Et bien, il n'était pas très... Accueillant.

- Il faut excuser notre cuisinier Ace-san, il est quelque peu tendu. A vrai dire il ne supporte pas les « hommes ». Mais nous travaillons cette particularité...

Le grand frère se tourna. Tient ! Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Robin ne prit pas la peine de lever son attention du livre qu'elle lisait.

- Nico...

- Robin, appel moi Robin je te prie. Ace-san. Poursuivit-elle.

- Je préférerais qu'il ne fasse pas preuve de trop de familiarité. Lâcha Sanji.

Nami se frappa le front du plat de la main gauche avant de se lamenter.

- Je ne suis entouré que d'idiot !

Bon, là Ace ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait raté. Il leva les épaules.

- Nico Robin, cela faisait un moment. Je ne pensais pas te retrouver à bord.

La brune posa enfin un regard sur lui, elle se tenait le dos un peu trop droit et son expression était difficile à déchiffrer.

- Mais tu sais bien que Robin fait partie de mon équipage, c'est notre nakama Ace. T'es tombé sur la tête et tu as tout oublié ? Interrogea Luffy avec une inquiétude non feinte.

Il secoua la tête et leva les mains en signe de reddition, avant d'éclater de rire et de s'excuser.

- Je sais Luffy ! Navré, je ne voulais pas vous froisser, Robin... Simplement, je pensais que ses recherches l'auraient maintenu loin d'ici. Enfin, pas sur votre navire.

Il leva une épaule, souriant pour se faire pardonner en inclinant un peu la tête.

- Vue comme elle est recherchée j'ai présumé qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur Grand- Line. Mais j'ai encore été trop loin dans mon jugement. Vous faites ce qu'il vous semble juste.

Elle fronça les sourcils lentement, sa main droite se crispa furtivement sur les pages.

- Vous n'en pensez pas un mot. Robin resta presque immobile.

Il arrêta de sourire, et soupira.

- Et croyez moi, je suis le premier chagriné de ce fait. Mais bon... Luffy est assez grand, et je ne doute pas que vous soyez vraiment amis. Mais entre nous, est-ce une si bonne idée. Si on apprend que Nico Robin fait réellement partie de l'équipage des Mugiwara, l'incendie de Léopoltland prend une toute autre signification.

Sanji ne l'aimait vraiment pas du tout ! Le coup surprit tout le monde, Ace le premier lorsqu'il le reçut. Ce dernier fut d'une très rare violence. Il s'écroula par terre en se tenant la joue, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ace, nee-san... Ais l'amabilité de ne partager ta désapprobation sur mon équipage qu'avec moi.

CA ! C'était effrayant ! Luffy desserra son poing et ré-enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête. Il fixa son aîné, puis croisa les bras.

- Robin est Ma nakama. Elle me suivra sur Grand-Line car c'est à mes coté que se trouve sa place, et cela même si elle était recherchée par Lucifer en personne. Je ne vais pas la mettre dans une boîte ou la maintenir en fond de calle ! Robin est libre !

Ace écarquilla les yeux un peu plus grands. Au moins il avait été assez clair. Puis son aîné éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre.

- T'avais l'air tellement sérieux que j'ai cru revoir O-san ! Grand-père fait la même tête lorsque je lui dis que je ne deviendrais jamais « Marine » !

Luffy décroisa les bras et grimaça.

- Tu l'as revue dernièrement ?! Il a juré de me les coupés... Lâcha l'homme caoutchouc en tremblant un peu.

- Tu peux être sûr qu'il le fera s'il t'attrape ! Ace sembla lui aussi blêmir un peu. Tu peux être certain qu'il va écourter ses vacances, la nouvelle de l'incendie est même parvenue au Continent. On parle d'attentat terroriste. Il va nous écorcher vif et nous supplicier sur la place public après nous avoir rendu eunuque... Enonça-t-il mortellement sérieux.

- Il te l'a dit ? S'enquit Luffy atterré.

Ace acquiesça vivement.

- Il y a six mois, lorsqu'il a faillit me coincer à Trinity City. D'ailleurs, tu savais qu'ils vont lancer le festival de la « Muerte » ! Il paraît qu'il va y avoir un concours du plus grand mangeur de viande de tout le siècle ! Reprit Ace en s'agitant. Justement je cherchais à avoir plus d'information lorsqu'O-san est arrivé avec sa flotte.

- C'est vrai !? Un concours ! Reprit Luffy qui avait littéralement attrapé son frère par les épaules en entendant le mot « viande ».

A croire qu'ils avaient tous les deux oubliés que Luffy venait de lui coller son poing dans la figure il y a quelques secondes. Mais qu'est ce que c'était cette situation de fou ! Sanji sursauta en se rendant compte que la cendre lui tombait dessus.

Alors, Luffy avait un frère, un grand frère pour être plus précis. Il s'appelait Ace... Ace D. Portgas... Portgas, Port... PORTGAS ! Comme le bras droit de « Shiro Hige » !?

SHIRO HIGE ! Le seigneur blanc de Grand-Line, la moitié des pirates naviguant pour le One Piece le faisaient sous son drapeau ! Sanji avala de travers et se mit à tousser ses poumons.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui-là ? Maugréa Zoro en le fixant.

Son insulte mourut dans sa toux. Bordel de m*****!

- Sanji-kun semble ne pas se sentir bien. Fit remarquer Robin.

- Je lui ais pourtant dit et répété d'arrêter de fumer. Fit Chopper en lui prenant sa cigarette.

Il haleta un moment, les yeux un peu humides et la voix rauque il finit par parler.

- Ace, D. Portgas... Comme le bras droit de « Shiro Hige » ?

Zoro se demanda s'il n'était pas plus stupide que Luffy.

- T'en connais beaucoup ? Bien sûr que c'est lui !

Il ne pouvait pas se taire le marimo ! Comme si c'était si évident que... Rah, voilà que son cœur lui faisait un pic de tachycardie. Il avait le don de se mettre dans des situations impossible, il fallait qu'il prenne vraiment en compte l'idée de s'informer sur l'identité des personnes qu'il insultait.

Ronronoa Zoro, ensuite Kuro, et pour finir Ace. D Portgas... Il allait mourir d'ici les deux prochaines semaines s'il continuait de foncer sur le premier abruti rencontré. Chopper s'inquiéta de le voir devenir pâle aussi vite. A croire qu'il était passé dans une autre dimension. Qui aurait put croire qu'il puisse rencontrer un jour tout ces noms qu'il avait entendu chuchoter avec crainte, déférence et haine, selon le client. Il porta la main à son front et se massa la tempe.

- Chopper ne touche pas à mes clopes, sinon je risque de devenir vraiment violent.

Il en sortit une autre alors que le sang battait à ses tempes. Fumer... Juste une. Sa main trembla et il serra les dents.

- Hey ! Blondinet ! Tu devrais aller te reposer, à moins que tu veuille que je resserre une ou deux visses pour te faire tenir en place ! Doctorine eut un sourire qui donna des sueurs froides à Sanji.

Le cuisinier sentit les crampes d'estomac le reprendre. Il bâtit en retraite en s'agitant, puis Ussop vint à son aide en le soutenant. Ace regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre la situation.

- Il a l'air un peu pâlichon ton bougre... T'es sûr qu'il va tenir ?

Luffy étira un grand sourire de fierté pour son aîné et lui tapa orgueilleusement l'épaule.

- T'inquiète, Sanji est génial ! Il a quand même filé une raclée à Kuro en lui cassant un bras !

Ace sursauta et le dévisagea.

- Ton maigrichon à casser un bras à Kuro' ? Kuroneko _le trafiquant de perle bleu_ ?

Le capitaine du Sunny Go sembla perplexe.

- Ben... Il a changé de nom ? C'est quoi les _perles bleu_ ?

L'autre soupira.

- Je pari que tu ne t'es pas informé un minimum avant de reprendre la mer. Une nouvelle forme de drogue que tout le monde s'arrache.

Ace allait continuer son explication, mais laissa tomber puisque son cadet venait de le délaisser pour aller demander à Chopper si l'état de Sanji ne lui permettait pas de faire un barbecue sur la plage.

-Ace-san ?

Il se tourna à l'appellation, comme s'il était surprit et touché. Il posa son attention sur Robin qui avait visiblement fermé son livre. Un sourire automatique lui vint aux lèvres.

- Il serait bon d'éclairer nos lanternes par ce que nous ignorons. Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas de nous informer. Kuro' m'a effectivement fait une allusion à cette drogue et la corrélation avec les détenteurs du fruit du démon...

Son sourire fondit, la tension monta un peu.

- Et pourrait-on savoir jusqu'où a été cette allusion ?

- Ace ! S'insurgea Nami, choquée du ton de suspicion avec lequel il venait de lui parler.

Robin leva une main dans la direction de la rousse pour la dissuader de continuer. La brune plissa les yeux un instant, puis redevint neutre.

- Ce n'est rien. S'il faut passer par là pour satisfaire un échange d'information, je suis prête à répondre à toutes les questions qu'il pourrait me poser.

Nami ne comprenait pas la tension qui semblait tenir les deux. Le brun ne se montrait jamais ouvertement déplaisant sans raison.

- Mais il s'agit d'un échange équivalent. Par principe, je serais donc la première à interroger. N'est ce pas ? Alors s'il faut en venir directement à ça : Quel a été l'ordre de Shiro Hige à l'encontre de Luffy ?

Le silence tomba d'un coup, même Luffy qui suppliait le renne de soigner le cuisinier plus vite se tourna. Une grimace d'agacement passa sur le visage du visiteur comme s'il venait de boire un verre de vinaigre.

- Je constate que tu es toujours aussi intelligente, Nico Robin.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Il s'agit d'une discussion privée entre moi et Luffy, qui ne regarde absolument pas le reste de l'équipage. Je n'ai pas l'intention de divulguer quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

Un petit rire sec et bref échappa à Robin, elle acquiesça doucement.

- Dans ce cas, je ne suis absolument pas disposer à répondre à ton interrogation à propos de Kuro'. Nous sommes quittes.

Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui suivit, le second de Shiro Hige se retrouva presque momentanément au coté de l'archéologue. Il se pencha sur son épaule en un mouvement gracieux et rapide pour lui murmurer tout bas :

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, tu es libre.

Un rictus passa sur les traits de la femme qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Déjà il se redressait, Nami leur jeta un regard interloqué et énervé. Luffy parla d'un ton froid qui surprit tout le monde.

- Ace ! Laisse Robin tranquille, si tu as un problème c'est avec moi qu'il faut le régler.

- Mais je n'ai rien du tout ! Lança aussi tôt l'autre.

- Il est juste jaloux. Lâcha froidement L'archéologue.

L'intervention de la brune offusqua le visiteur dont la mâchoire se décrocha.

- C'est faux ! Moi je m'inquiète juste des ennuis que Luffy pourrait s'attirer ! La jalousie n'a rien à voir dans ça ! Et ne va pas faire celle qui ne sait rien ! Tu étais parfaitement au courant que Léopoltland allait être classé neutre !

Elle le fusilla et fronça les sourcils.

- Et alors ?

Ace haussa le ton sans s'en rendre compte.

- Et comme par hasard, la ville brûle ! Tu es un symbole de résistance au Gouvernement Mondial ! Robin ! C'est de la provocation pure et simple !

- On compte me faire porter le chef d'inculpation. Fit simplement l'archéologue.

Ace grimaça à l'énoncer, se rendant compte que le sujet était absurde.

- Robin n'a rien fait du tout ! Le feu c'est juste propagé dans la ville à partir de l'incendie de la base de Kuro' ! Alors excuse-toi !

Il dévisagea luffy.

- Je sais qu'elle n'a rien fait, je ne l'accuse pas, mais juste...

- Juste rien du tout ! Tu me déçois énormément Ace ! Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi mesquin. Dis pardon !

Il recula comme si Luffy venait de la gifler.

- Mais...

- Ace ! T'as vraiment été pas cool sur ce coup ! T'es venu sur mon bateau pour accuser à tord l'une de mes nakama. Tu mérite que je te botte les fesses ! Alors soit gentil et excuse toi !

L'embarras orna les joues de son aîné d'une vive coloration. Il sembla marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Ace...

- Oh ça va ! Explosa son aîné. Je m'excuse platement Robin !

Robin renifla un peu dédaigneusement et finit par rire doucement.

- Ace-san, ce n'est pas très gentil de me faire une crise de jalousie parce que j'ai décliné ta dernière invitation à te suivre à Montréal... C'était il y a six mois et le chantier sur lequel je travaillais allait être détruit à cause des conditions météorologiques.

Elle ouvrit son livre.

- Je te pensais plus mature que ça...

Zoro se dit que quelque chose lui échappait vraiment dans cette situation. Et il commençait à trouver toute cette agitation vraiment fatigante. Son asocialité revenant en force...

- C'est quoi le problème au juste ? Grogna le bretteur.

Ace devint un peu pâle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te ferais voir que c'est toi qui n'as pas arrêté de me prendre la tête pour organiser ce voyage ! Et que tu t'es désisté au dernier moment ! Comme si tu ne savais pas que ton site allait disparaître du jour au lendemain ! J'me fiche pas mal de Montréal, moi !

Nami soupira.

- Vous réglerez vos différents en privée ! Pas besoin de s'étaler devant la place public. C'est quoi cette histoire, Shiro Hige à un message à l'intension de Luffy ? Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? On n'a rien fait pour attenter à l'honneur du seigneur blanc, Luffy est trop stupide pour faire quoi que ce soit de mal !

La navigatrice était toute prête à s'étaler en excuse. Il fallait être fou pour chercher querelle au capitaine Shiro Hige ! La moitié des navires voguaient sous son drapeau ! Avoir les marine aux trousses était un exercice inévitable, mais être recherché par lui tenait de la peine de mort en sursis ! Une épée de Damoclès qui tomberait inévitablement.

- Ca, ça ne regarde que Luffy. Mais l'équipage des Mugiwara n'a pas à s'inquiéter ! Rassura Ace.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ricana Luffy, puisque je deviendrais « Roi des pirates » !

- Mais il se pourrait qu'il souhaite s'entretenir avec Robin. Finit par annoncer Ace.

Si Ussop avait été là, il aurait pâlit et se serait jeter par terre en se roulant et hurlant qu'il souffrait de la maladie grave-du-je-dois-retourner-au-plus-vite-auprès-de-Kaya-sans-mourir !

- Cela veut-il dire que le Seigneur Blanc nous demande ? Lança inquiet Brook.

Bon sang ! Ils avaient fait une sacrée boulette pour que l'un des plus hauts dignitaires de Grand-Line leur somme de rendre des comptes. Nami s'inquiéta, combien tout cela allait-il leur coûter ? Ils avaient déjà prit énormément de retard à cause du détour fait par les Kuroneko, sans compter le temps prit pour se rendre ici, et laisser Doctorine soigner Sanji.

A croire que tous les Dieux c'étaient ligués contre eux pour les empêcher d'atteindre Grand-Line cette année !

- Nhé... Luffy, on a rien fait de mal, dis ? Chopper tirailla le pantalon de leur capitaine. Lui aussi inquiet.

Doctorine avait passé l'âge de se prendre la tête sur ces stupides questions de stupide pirate.

…

Sanji soupira en se laissant aller dans son lit, content de retrouver ses appartements, et bien loin de se douter de tout ce qui se passait à ce moment précis. Il avait dû congédier Ussop en le menaçant, le métis se disait près à devenir son esclave presque pour l'avoir sauvé.

Il avait mal à la tête et se roula sur le ventre, enfouissant le visage dans les draps. La lumière lui avait fait mal à la rétine, et l'énervement le fit serrer les draps d'une main rageuse. Retourner sur Grand-Line, à n'importe quel prix... Pour que cette douleur est enfin un sens.

- Allez-vous en... Marmonna-t-il pour chasser la montée des souvenirs et de l'angoisse qu'il gardait de ces moments.

L'une des raisons pour laquel il adorait se bateau était le fait qu'il avait cette chambre. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais espéré avoir un espace vital vraiment à lui. Ici il pouvait se retrancher, il pouvait cacher cette part de lui aux autres, baisser sa garde.

- Allez-vous-en ! Grogna-t-il un peu plus fort.

Puis le souvenir revint, il se vit presque... Enfant, si petit et insignifiant. Celui qu'on ne devait pas voir, installé dans ce coin, derrière le rideau, accroupit au sol. Il voyait sans vraiment voir la pièce. Puis la porte s'ouvrait, il détestait le bruit des pas alourdit par les bottes de celui qui venait d'entrée. Il le détestait, et il était terrorisé à l'idée d'être découvert par lui. Puis de la musique pour taire les voix et les plaintes.

* * *

><p>Notre équipage a du mouron à se faire, et notre cuisinier n'est pas aux bouts de ses surprises. Pour l'instant comment les Mugiwara's vont-ils justifier ce qui leur est reproché?<p>

Extrait chapitre XVII : Alors, c'est elle ?

« - _T'es vraiment lent d'esprit ! Luffy !_

_Celui-ci devint larmoyant._

_- Mais je veux faire une giga fête avec toi ! Au pire on va sur ton bateau ! Luffy lui fit face._

_- Je te présente Shiro Hige ! Ace le tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'homme._

_Un silence tomba. Luffy resta muet avant de froncer les sourcils._

_- Pourquoi t'invite un autre capitaine sur mon bateau Nami ? Je veux bien admettre que tu sois notre trésorière et ma navigatrice, mais il y a des limites ! Nami est ma navigatrice ! Ace, personne n'a le droit de débaucher mes nakamas, comment tu peux lui présenter un autre capitaine en mon absence ?! _

_Nami se frappa de nouveau le front sur la table, alors que Luffy s'avançait vers le capitaine de son aîné._ »


	17. Chapter 17 Alors, c'est elle?

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

* * *

><p>Résumé: Lorsque Sanji se fait engager par un type comme Luffy, il est loin de se rendre compte à quel point sa vie va en être bouleversée, et dire qu'à la base il voulait juste ne pas finir SDF.<p>

**Note : **Ce chapitre est assez long, et je n'arrive pas à résoudre mon problème de format de chapitre T_T. Du coup, j'ai remis le nez dans cette fiction que j'avais un peu zappé. Et je me marre encore à la relecture ! Il s'agissait de me défouler et j'espère vous amuser un minimum ! Bon, un petit indice pour ce chapitre :

Et si Shiro Hige avait des motivations plus terre à terre que de punir Luffy pour Léopoldland ? Bonne lecture ! Je m'excuse par avance des fautes de syntaxe et d'orthographe !

**Titre: La croisière s'amuse.**

Chapitre XVII: Alors, c'est elle ?

Zoro jeta un regard torve en ouvrant un œil. Il fronça lentement un sourcil et inclina la tête pour mieux discerner d'où venait le poids qui pesait sur lui. Puis la coloration s'étendit très vite sur ses joues, il inspira en se rendant compte des mèches brunes sur son ventre.

Les traits détendus, l'air profondément endormis... Le bretteur calma les battements de son cœur. Pour une surprise s'en était une ! Et ben, comment il c'était retrouvé là, lui ?

Ace fit une moue qui lui rappela Luffy. Le bretteur se demanda furtivement s'il avait les cheveux aussi soyeux que son capitaine, puis soupira en se giflant mentalement. Il n'avait pas à penser ça, et sûrement pas maintenant. Il était vrai que le bras droit de Shiro Hige semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Il est vrai qu'ils leurs arrivaient de discuter de tout et de rien.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ace sursauta violemment en se redressant jurant si fort qu'il en fut surprit. L'autre recula et s'étala presque part terre comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait dormit sur le bretteur. Ace semblait purement... Déstabilisé.

- Dé... J'comp... Merdeeeeux ! Jura ce dernier en se levant.

Il paniquait en se levant, et fit claquer la porte en sortant en trombe. Il c'était endormit sur place ! Misère ! Alors qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire un rapport ! Les autres allaient encore se fiche de lui. Il descendit en trombe les escaliers de la vigie et se cogna l'épaule dans un mur, puis se précipita dans le couloir.

L'air frais lui frappa la peau, le soleil commençait à monter, il jeta un regard à sa montre. Zut, zut, zut ! Il se précipita et franchit le bord de la rambarde aussi vite et silencieusement que lorsqu'il était venu.

...

- Ace-san aurait put attendre le petit déjeuner avant de partir ! Se plaignit Luffy en se remplissant la bouche, ce qui inquiéta Sanji.

Si Luffy continuait à ce rythme là, ils ne pourraient même pas tenir deux jours en mer avec les réserves ! Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse des provisions, et son esprit calculait fiévreusement tout ce qu'il manquait et se qui pouvait manquer, où...

- Tout va bien, cook-san ? S'enquit Robin.

Le blond sursauta si violemment qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait de le gifler. En une fraction de seconde le cuisinier changea radicalement de comportement.

- Robin-swan n'a pas à s'inquiéter ! Je la protègerais au péril de toute ma vie ! Et...

Le bretteur soupira en se concentrant sur autre chose, enfin... Il tentait surtout de ne pas s'énerver. Un tic agita les traits de Zoro, il se crispa imperceptiblement. Luffy venait de se jucher sur sa tête comme il aimait tant le faire.

- Zoro ! On va explorer un peu ? Cette île à l'air géniale et...

- Dégage. Maugréa sans douceur le bretteur.

Un courant d'air froid balaya l'assistance, deux minutes plus tard Zoro se levait en bousculant son capitaine.

- Mais Zoro ! Je suis sûr que... Le reste de la phrase fut étouffé alors que Luffy suivait son Second.

Nami soupira en grinçant des dents.

- On n'est pas sortie de l'auberge ! Nous n'y arriverons jamais à temps ! Ussop et Franky vous allez vérifier l'état des machines. Chopper et moi devons encore nous entretenir avec Doctorine. De toute évidence, il va falloir prolonger notre escale ici. Le temps de refaire au moins nos réserves et de chercher une route plus courte.

A l'entendre on aurait put croire que le capitaine de l'équipage était la rousse.

- Sanji, tu auras besoin d'aide, Brook se chargera de refaire l'approvisionnement en eau. Doctorine nous a parlé d'une ville à une soixantaine de kilomètre, tu devrais y aller avec Luffy. Tu auras besoin de bras pour t'aider à tout porter. Quant à Zoro, je vais le mettre de corvée de nettoyage du pont pour être sûr qu'il n'aille pas se perdre dans la jungle cet idiot en puissance.

La navigatrice se leva.

- Nous devons lever l'ancre le plus tôt possible ! Je nous donne un délai de trois jours.

- Nami-chan est si belle lorsqu'elle donne des ordres ! S'extasia le blond.

Alors que le reste de l'équipage se faisait aux nouvelles directives, elle quitta son poste visiblement dans le but de prévenir les deux autres de leur fonction.

C'est donc avec enthousiasme que Sanji fit claquer la porte après avoir récupérer les informations pour joindre la ville. L'idée de se rendre au marché lui plaisait énormément.

Luffy l'attendait avec des marques sur le haut de la joue. Signe que Nami lui avait donné des instructions très claires (sans doute menacer et frapper le plus violemment possible sans la moindre sommation!). Il boudait un peu maugréant qu'il voulait aller explorer l'île.

- On y va ! Et t'avises pas de me faire perdre mon temps ! Nami-chan a été très clair.

Le blond sursauta en entendant le bruit de talon haut, une démarcha qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître et anticiper. Il se tourna pour voir l'archéologue les rejoindre, en tenue d'exploratrice elle réajusta son chapeau large.

- J'ai décidé de vous accompagner, qui sait, il y aura sans doute une librairie là-bas.

Sanji oublia complètement le brun !

- Bien sûr ma déesse ! Tout pour te servir !

Luffy soupira et lui tira la manche.

- Sanji, c'est hyper loin en plus, je suis fatigué... Et si tu faisais un bento spécial pirate ?! Avec plein de viande tu sais ? Et...

Il chassa la main qui le tenait et rouspéta.

- On est pas encore partit je te ferais voir ! De surcroît Nami a été très clair. Je ne te donne plus rien de nos réserves, il faudra attendre que je revienne des courses pour que je te cuisine ça.

- Mais, Saaaaanji... Je vais mourir de faim moi, si... Hey ! Sanji ! Mais attend moi ! Tu sais, se serais génial si tu pouvais mettre une sauce dans le bento, tu sais pour la viande, et... Sanji ! Tu m'écoutes ?

La route s'annonçait vraiment longue. De loin Zoro jeta un regard noir aux trois silhouettes qui s'éloignaient sur la plage. Il avait eut des sueurs froide à l'idée que la navigatrice ne décide de sortir son arme pour le frapper.

Et puis quoi d'autre ? Il n'allait pas s'amuser à nettoyer le pont lui tout seul quand même ! Maintenant que la menace était passée, il pouvait toujours filer en douce pour faire une sieste.

Une très longue sieste...

* * *

><p>Sanji jeta un regard amoureux à la brune sans que Luffy ne s'en offusque. En réalité l'archéologue était assez curieuse de découvrir ce nouveau membre de leur équipage. Alors que le navire venait tout juste de disparaître derrière leurs pas, elle se lança dans son interrogation.<p>

- Cook-san ?

Le sursaut du blond fut réel et avait quelque chose de sans doute très naïf.

- Est-il vrai que tu es natif d'Est Blue ?

Le sourire du cuisinier se fana, comme si tout d'un coup il avait perdu le mode d'emploi, il se rattrapa en se rendant compte qu'il avait manqué quelque chose.

- Qui a-t-il ? Robin-swan. S'enquit le blond.

Mauvaise réponse, ou plutôt étrange question. Il avait déjà eut ce genre de comportement décalé. Il tenta de rattraper les battements effrénés de son cœur, de canaliser la vague de panique qui lui avait glacé le sang. Robin lui jeta un coup d'œil en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer son trouble. Luffy quant-à lui continuait de geindre sur le contenu d'un bento pirate.

- Notre capitaine nous a affirmé que tu étais né sur East blue.

Sanji cligna un instant des paupières.

- Heu... En effet.

Robin hésita un moment, l'autre ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste.

- Cela t'ennuierait-il de me parler un peu de l'histoire et des coutumes de ton île d'origine. Pour mes travaux, j'ai l'ambition d'en répertorier le plus grand nombre.

Ce qui était absolument vrai ! Sanji resta inexpressif un instant, comme ailleurs. Puis un étrange rire, mi étranglé et amusé monta de ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la nervosité du blond.

- Je n'ais pas pour habitude qu'on m'interroge sur moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Le blond avait douloureusement conscience de la vérité de ce fait.

Sa _mère_ ne l'avait jamais questionné.

- Je suis né et... C'est à peut près tout... Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

Cette réponse était aussi éloquente qu'assourdissante par son silence. Le cuisinier semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je, j'ai plus vécut sur le navire à vrai dire... Il n'y a pas de quoi...

Robin lui fit un sourire rassurant, inclinant la tête.

- Mais je ne veux rien savoir en particulier, si ce n'est les légendes et contes qu'on pouvait raconter, même quelques brides... Pour me faire une vague idée.

Il se détendit en acquiesçant, et elle nota qu'il était difficile pour lui de parler de lui-même. Mais très vite la discussion sembla s'orienter sur un terrain mieux connu, du moins plus cerné. Et Luffy se larmoyant se mit très vite à boire les paroles du blond, heureux de trouver un auditoire.

Sanji avait dû mal à calmer et canaliser le flux de surprise et d'excitation qui le traversait. Evoquer tout ça lui donnait l'impression de redevenir gamin, un goût qu'il gardait sur la langue et qui le faisait se sentir fébrile. Puis il eut du mal à cacher son emportement.

- Et c'est là que j'ai entendu parler de All Blue !

- Aaall quoi ? Luffy mâchait joyeusement... Un morceau de viande ?

Robin avait grimacé en le voyant sortir l'aliment de la poche de son pantalon et mordre à pleine dent dedans.

- All Blue ! Tous les cuisiniers on déjà entendu parler d'All Blue ! Une mer qui regroupe les variétés de poisson des quatre mers de Grand-Line ! Et...

Le blond sursauta à son tour et dévisagea Luffy.

- D'où tu sors ce morceau de viande ?

- De bah poche... Marmonna la bouche pleine son capitaine.

Affirmation que confirma l'archéologue. Le cuisinier émit un son de désarroi en soupirant.

- Bon sang, tu connais un truc qu'on appel hygiène? Tu vas te rendre malade à manger n'importe quoi. C'est écœurant de mettre la viande dans ta poche. Il y a des bento pour ça ! Luffy...

Il termina en marmonnant sur le mégot de sa cigarette. Il secoua la tête.

- C'est le rêve de tous les cuisiniers de Grand-Line ! Lorsque j'étais sur le Baratie Zepp-san m'a dit que j'aurais plus de chance de m'en rapprocher en poursuivant la piste du One Piece. Et je me dis qu'il a sans doute raison, que tout est possible sur Grand-Line !

Luffy ricana doucement, le regard pétillant. Robin leva un sourcil... Alors c'était donc ça le rêve du blond.

- Ouais ! Tout est possible ! La preuve, moi je suis bien un homme caoutchouc ! Renchérit le brun. Sanji le dévisagea.

Puis contre toute attente, l'avocat attrapa la joue de son capitaine et tira jusqu'à la déformer alors qu'il ricanait.

- Je ne comprend pas trop... Comment tu fais ? Lâcha le blond.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais rencontré de possesseur du fruit du démon auparavant.

- Ben, j'ai mangé le fruit du démon « gomu-gomu ». Sanji le lâcha un peu trop vite, sa joue claqua.

Il semblait perplexe. Oui, cette fameuse histoire de fruit du démon.

- On ne sait pas bien d'où viennent les fruits du démon, il semblerait qu'ils aient la capacité de modifier les capacités physique de ceux qui les consomment. Expliqua finalement Robin.

Sanji semblait... Contrarié ? Mais acquiesça tout de même.

- Mais il n'est pas immortel ?! Finit par demander le cuisinier.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! En contre partit de cette avantage cependant... Les détenteurs sont incapable de nager et risque la noyade. Poursuivit l'archéologue.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Je coule comme une pierre lorsque je tombe à l'eau, heureusement que Zoro est là pour me repêcher... Rigola Luffy goguenard. Robin acquiesça à son tour.

- Luffy a parfaitement raison, si tous les membres de l'équipage avait mangé un fruit du  
>démon, nous risquerions de tous mourir noyer à la première occasion. D'ailleurs c'est le seul moyen d'affaiblir un détenteur de ce type de pouvoir. Kuro avait attachée Luffy contre une plaque fait de pierre marine qui lui drainait toutes ses forces.<p>

Robin remonta son sac sur son dos et recommença à marcher.

- Il est primordial que tu le saches et que tu puisses réagir lorsque le danger se présentera. Parfois il y aura des combats auxquels nous ne pourrons pas participer.

- Nous ? S'enquit le blond.

- Luffy, Brook, Chopper et moi sommes sensible à la pierre marine. N'est ce pas capitaine ?

Luffy venait de finir son morceau et sembla malheureux.

- Dis, Robin, tu veux bien me donner ta part... Je meurs de faim, moi ! Elle secoua la tête désabusée.

- Je me disais que je pouvais tout aussi bien profiter pour t'expliquer un peu l'histoire de notre équipage sur le chemin, vue que notre capitaine n'y pensera même pas. Poursuivit-elle sans relever sa demande.

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ce sera un véritable plaisir que de boire la moindre de tes paroles ma superbe déesse !

Luffy secoua la tête à son tour.

- Sanji ! T'es trop bizarre !

* * *

><p>Ace allait d'un pied sur l'autre et jetait de tant en tant un regard noir à l'adresse de ceux qui rigolaient de lui.<p>

- Non mais tu te fiches de nous ? Et c'est quoi cette excuse à deux balles ? « _Me suis pas réveiller_ » ? Jura l'autre capitaine.

Alors que leur « Père » se tapait la cuisse. Shiro Hige releva un sourcil inexistant en continuant de rire à gorge déployer.

- Maintenant Ace... Consentiras-tu à avouer pourquoi tu tenais autant à te rendre sur le navire des Mugiwara ?

Reprit en une seule et profonde inspiration le redouter pirate. Face au silence de son fils gloussa avant de reprendre : Nous voilà donc obliger de faire escale alors ? Lança leur Père.

Quelque chose de malicieux passa dans le regard de Barbe Blanche. Ace se redressa et lui fit face.

- Luffy n'y ai pour rien... Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon frère. Dans le silence qui tomba il se renfrogna.

- Oh ça va, j'ai comprit, je le ramène s'il le faut, mais... C'est juste une perte de temps. Et... Finit par lâcher Ace énervé.

Le geste le surprit encore une fois, pas les autres. Barbe blanche tapota sur le haut de son chapeau.

- Je n'ais pas l'intention de dévorer ton si précieux petit frère. Ace... A moins que tu es quelque chose d'autre à avouer ? Ne me mens pas, la navigatrice des Mugiwara ne te laisse pas indifférent, n'est ce pas ? Hein ?... D'où la panne de réveil ce matin ? Il partit d'un autre éclat de rire.

Ace jura alors que le reste de l'équipage se fichait de lui. Barbe Blanche se releva et lança les ordres. Il soupira...

* * *

><p>Leur cuisinier était partie pour faire les courses, et la nuit avait finit par tomber tout simplement. Le ventre de Zoro avait gargouillé avec véhémence et pourtant il n'était pas sorti de sa cachette.<p>

En effet, une Nami en mode Furie quadrillait le secteur en serrant son arme de prédilection. Il n'avait pas envie de la rencontrer. Pourvu que les autres reviennent vite. Le bretteur était resté en veille un moment alors que la nuit fraîche tombait. Il n'était pas assez bête pour se précipiter dans la cuisine, la navigatrice devait attendre qu'il pointe le bout de son nez. Mais il n'était pas Luffy, et pouvait bien patienter deux à trois jours, le temps que sa colère retombe.

Soupirant, il se réajusta dans son coin... Lorsque le mouvement l'alerta. Il se figea en se fondant dans l'obscurité, puis la petite voix lui parvint.

- Zoro ? Tu dors ? Zoro ? Chopper tâtonna sur la pointe des pattes.

Le bretteur se détendit et s'avança un peu. Le rêne portait un plateau et jetait des regards sur ses arrières.

- Hey, à quoi tu joues ? S'enquit le Second en le regardant, enfin en louchant sur ce qu'il portait.

- Tu as été malade dernièrement, il ne faut pas que tu sautes les repas. Ca n'a pas été facile de préparer quelque chose à coté... Nami est furieuse. Ussop a fait diversion pendant que je m'étais des parts de coté.

Zoro n'en attendait pas autant, il fut vraiment reconnaissant en le débarrassant. Chopper accepta ses compliments avant de lui expliquer que Doctorine avait fait signer une reconnaissance de dette à Nami pour l'opération... Et qu'elle avait juré de le lui faire avaler à lui et Luffy lorsqu'elle leur mettrait la main dessus.

...

Zoro fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, il ouvrit l'œil brutalement aux aguets. Sa main se posa sur son katana, et il redressa son buste. Quoique ce soit c'était assez fort pour faire monter la pression atmosphérique.

Nami avait juré très fort en se rendant compte que le bretteur avait ignoré sa corvée, mais n'avait pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Et pour cause... Elle venait de finir de parlementer avec Doctorine des frais de soins de Sanji... La rousse avait bien dans l'idée de l'empêcher de se reproduire. Chopper s'était réfugié dans un tonneau sur le pont et sortait la tête par intermittence.

Doctorine était la seule personne en ce bas monde capable de faire une reconnaissance de dette à la navigatrice des Mugiwaras et de garder une assurance aussi profonde. Cependant, la vieille femme se tendit à son tour, quelque chose approchait... Nami fulminait encore lorsque la silhouette tomba du ciel juste à deux pas d'elle.

La rousse recula vivement en tentant de se protéger de la vague de chaleur qui venait de la submerger. Son cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'elle trébuchait.

La main la soutint et sans réfléchir la navigatrice plia d'un mouvement de rotation et celui qui la tenait bascula par-dessus elle. La rousse venait d'étaler par terre 1, 80m de muscle.

L'homme jura alors qu'un katana se posait sur sa carotide, encore sonné Marco cligna des yeux. Nami avait battu en retraite, heureuse que Zoro maitrise l'inconnu. Les flammes bleues explosèrent, et le bretteur jura en reculant.

- Ronronoa Zoro. Il desserra à peine les lèvres en levant un sourcil.

L'homme s'épousseta en se levant, de toute évidence l'inconnu maitrisait un fruit du démon assez particulier.

- Je suis venue chercher Mugiwara'no Luffy.

Un sourire mauvais passa sur les traits de Zoro qui ne tarda pas à le répondre.

- Ca tombe bien, c'est moi qui le remplace.

La panique monta chez la rousse lorsqu'elle reconnu l'emblème qu'il portait.

- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! Ace est déjà venu interroger Luffy ! S'écria le renne de sa retraite. Le phénix sursauta.

- Alors cela ne lui coutera rien de me suivre. Relança Marco qui sentait la contrariété le gagner.

- Cela risque d'être assez difficile. Répondit le médecin qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici. Doctorine porta son verre à ses lèvres.

- Puisqu'il n'est pas là. Eluda la vieille femme.

- Dans ce cas, nous l'attendrons. La voix de ténor les fit sursauter, et l'ombre s'étala sur le pont, alors que la haute silhouette de deux mètres montait à bord.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux, Nami blanchit et Doctorine releva sa paire de lunette alors que Chopper s'évanouissait de peur.

* * *

><p>Elle était ravissante et cultivée, précieuse et délicate comme seule les femmes le sont, ses cheveux brun s'étalaient sur sa nuque et la courbe de sa poitrine généreuse bougeait langoureusement avec le balancement lascive de ses hanches. Sanji prit doucement sa main pour l'aider à ne pas trébucher.<p>

Robin leva doucement un sourcil, déjà le contact était rompu. Le blond s'agitait en babillant avec une facilité déconcertante. Le bateau se profila, et elle soupira intérieurement durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se porte sur le navire qui mouillait à coté du leur. Immédiatement l'étendard la fit sursauter.

- Capitaine... Je crois que nous avons... (des ennuies) de la visite.

Luffy qui trainait en se plaignant de mourir de faim se redressa. Et les dépassa sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui dire plus. Il fallait s'y attendre, le brun venait de foncer dans le tas ! Puis Sanji qui tirait une charrette énorme posa son fardeau et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Ce n'est pas bon signe... N'est ce pas Robin-swan ?

Le ton était calme, elle soupira en fronçant un sourcil.

- Je n'en sais rien... Espérons.

...

Chopper tremblait de tous ces membres, les verres s'entrechoquaient dans le plateau qu'il portait. Il le souleva le plus haut possible au dessus de sa tête, se hissant sur la pointe de ses sabots en retenant sa respiration. Il perçut le mouvement dans sa direction et sentit le plateau s'alléger un peu.

L'homme lui fit un grand sourire et il couina avant de tout lâcher et de partir en courant pour se cacher derrière le mat.

- Stupide humain ! Et ne t'avises pas de gaspiller ces médicaments !

Shiro Hige étouffa un rire gras qui fit bouger le haut de son corps. Ace se gratta la nuque alors qu'il faisait mine de ne pas voir les regards inquiet que lui lançait la rousse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Seigneur Blanc avait insisté pour qu'elle s'installe et mange avec lui.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois... Je... J'ai bien peur de ne pas...

Ace lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et elle toussa, et bu son verre.

- Donc ainsi... Vous êtes la navigatrice des Mugiwara ? Lança Shiro Hige.

Elle garda le silence.

- ACEEEEEE ! Nami soupira de façon audible en reconnaissant la voix de leur capitaine.

Luffy venait de franchir la balustrade, et personne ne comprit lorsqu'il se jeta sur son aîné.

- T'es pas cool ! T'es partit sans rien dire ! Zoro à fait la tronche et a pas voulut m'accompagner !

Ussop qui se tenait en retrait se frappa le front en marmonnant que cela n'avait aucun rapport et que c'était Nami qui lui avait dit de rester à bord.

- On vient de faire les courses ! Sanji va nous faire un mega buffet, y'a plein de rhum et de saké !

Ace posa les mains sur les épaules de son cadet qui le secouait.

- Luffy, calme-toi... Je... Nous ne sommes pas seuls, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de le saluer.

Le capitaine des Mugiwara fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que son aîné ne l'oblige à faire face à la table où se trouvait Nami et l'invité. Luffy acquiesça stupidement et un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- C'est gentil d'avoir inviter du monde Nami ! Moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy ! On va faire une giga fête ! Vous pouvez rester pour le dîner !

- Luffyyyy ! Nami se mordit la lèvre en plissant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais on vient de faire les courses Nami, on aura assez cette fois, hein ? Sanji n'a même pas voulut me donner un bout sur le chemin du retour ! Je pourrais manger la viande, et puis, on pourra envoyer Zoro chasser un gros lézard ou un monstre marin pour les autres.

Nami grinça des dents en inspirant.

- Luffyyyy !

- Bon d'accord, concéda le brun, je mange pas la viande, mais va falloir pêcher un tas de monstre marin parce que moi j'ai faim ! SANJI ! MANGER ! S'écria le brun comme s'il ne se souvenait pas que le blond n'était pas sur le bateau.

Nami se frappa le front sur la table, Doctorine se pinça le nez. A croire qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de la prestance de celui qui se tenait devant lui.

- Dis, Nami on peut quand même boire le saké, hein ?

- Je vais le tuer... Marmonna la rousse.

- On peut quand même faire la fête sur la plage ? Le brun parla d'une petite voix et se tassa comme s'il craignait un coup de colère.

Ace lui tapa derrière la tête.

- T'es vraiment lent d'esprit ! Luffy !

Celui-ci devint larmoyant.

- Mais je veux faire une giga fête avec toi ! Au pire on va sur ton bateau ! Luffy lui fit face.

- Je te présente Shiro Hige ! Ace le tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'homme.

Un silence tomba. Luffy resta muet avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Pourquoi t'invite un autre capitaine sur mon bateau Nami ? Je veux bien admettre que tu sois notre trésorière et ma navigatrice, mais il y a des limites ! Nami est ma navigatrice ! Ace, personne n'a le droit de débaucher mes nakamas, comment tu peux lui présenter un autre capitaine en mon absence ?!

Nami se frappa de nouveau le front sur la table, alors que Luffy s'avançait vers le capitaine de son aîné.

- Nami est la meilleur navigatrice qui soit, mais elle n'est pas intéresser à rejoindre votre équipage ! Tu vas pas partir, pas vrai dit Nami ?

Elle jura et se leva en bousculant sa chaise.

- SOMBRE IDIOT ! Il est venu parce que tu es le pire incapable qui soit ! On a fait brûler une ville neutre à cause de ta stupidité chronique ! Par ta faute JE me retrouve dans une situation périlleuse ! Par ta faute JE paie les pots cassés ! Tu sais combien tu m'as couté, hein ? J'AI ETE OBLIGER DE SIGNER UNE RECONNAISSANCE DE DETTE ! MOI !

Elle le tenait par son col et le secouait avec une violence effrayante.

- Toi et Zoro allé me payer le triple du double du quadruple de ce que je vais débourser ! Et avec des intérêts tellement énormes que même en enfer ton âme travaillera pour moi ! Plus de carte bleu jusqu'à la fin des temps, plus de restaurant, une portion de riz et un verre d'eau tous les deux jours ! Et tu nettoieras le pont pour les six cents ans à venir ! Elle le lâcha en se tirant les cheveux.

La rousse étouffa un cri de rage, et se tourna vers le bretteur.

- Je vais te tuer ! A cause de vous deux, on a perdu du temps, j'ai perdu de l'argent, et tu vas perdre ta virilité ! J't'avais pas dit de nettoyer le pont ! Non, mais monsieur préfère dormir et glander toute la journée, vider nos réserves de rhum et se perdre au détour des couloirs !

La bombe Nami venait d'exploser ! Zoro, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper et Brook reculèrent.

- J'y suis pour rien ! Hurla Ussop en se ruant vers une porte, Chopper se jeta dans un tonneau non loin. Brook tomba brutalement en se tenant la poitrine.

- Je crois que je fais une crise cardiaque... Même si je n'ais pas de cœur ! Skull joke ! Yohohohohohoho !

- C'est décidé ! Je vais vous tuer avant que Shiro Hige ne le fasse !

Son élan fut coupé par la pression autour de sa taille, alors qu'il la serrait contre son torse. Elle s'immobilisa de surprise.

- Personne ne va tuer personne. Fit d'une voix étonnamment raisonnable Ace qui la retenait.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Shiro Hige qui éclata de rire.

- HEY ! LÂCHE LA, ESPECE DE BLATTE ! La fureur de cette voix les surprit.

Sanji sauta par dessus la barre.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ! Personne ne touche à Nami-chan ! Même si c'est ton frère ce toquard, il n'a aucun droit d'être aussi désobligeant ! Dégage cafard ! T'as pas entendu !

Cafard, blatte, toquard... Définitivement, le blond ne l'appréciait pas.

- Je crois qu'il y a de la concurrence dans l'air. Fit amuser Shiro Hige.

Le cuisinier avisa l'homme assit, un tic agita son œil. Il se redressa, surtout il ne fallait pas qu'il fonce tête baisser. Contrairement à Luffy, il était resté écouter ce que l'archéologue avait à dire. Et apparemment elle ne c'était pas trompée, cet homme, cette barbe et ce manteau. De toute évidence ils étaient tombés sur une grosse pointure pour ne pas dire l'inverse.

- Lâchez-la ! Elle n'y est pour rien.

La jeune femme lui avait relaté l'importance du message qu'était venu leur porter Ace et les implications qui en résultait. Ce fichu incendie qui s'était propagé et la symbolique de la ville qui avait brûlé. Mais surtout les conséquences de son geste.

- Ace si tu ne me lâche pas, je t'arrache un bras. Fit la rousse d'un ton égal, neutre et sans réplique. Le ton qui faisait reculer de plusieurs mètre Zoro, se tétaniser Chopper et fuir Ussop.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'aîné de leur capitaine qui éloigna aussitôt sa prise.

- Désolé ! J'me suis laissé emporter. Lança avec une conviction profonde le brun en rigolant de gêne.

Puis les mouvements furent rapides et sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, Sanji se retrouva à pendre au bout du bras du grand capitaine qui le tenait à plus d'un mètre du sol. Shiro Hige l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne frappe pour de bon Ace.

Le blond était pâle, il écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cours.

- Très beau déplacement. Fit remarquer le barbu.

Il posa Sanji et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant.

- Il faut admettre que ton petit frère ainsi que son équipage sont assez intéressant. Alors les jeunes ? Vous n'avez rien à dire ?

Ce type aurait put lui rompre le cou sans le moindre mal. Luffy sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

- Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Hum... Pour la ville de Léopoltland, n'est ce pas ?

Nami grinça des dents et contre toute attente, Luffy s'agenouilla et posa le front sur le pont.

- Gomenasaï ! C'est promit on brûlera plus jamais de ville neutre !

Ace se frappa le front du plat de la main, Sanji lâcha sa cigarette et Shiro Hige éclata de rire.

- Parce que tu crois franchement que ça va l'empêcher de t'arracher la tête ! Hurla Nami.

C'est à ce moment que la silhouette émergea, le bruit des talons se fit entendre.

- Mais c'est sans doute un bon début. Et je suis disposée à vous fournir des informations qui vous intéresserons sans doute.

L'impressionnant capitaine se tourna vers elle, avisant l'archéologue.

- Et bien... Je crois que nous parlons effectivement de la même chose. Nico Robin.

* * *

><p>Sanji se faisait un sang d'encre, il fumait cigarette sur cigarette alors que Luffy se goinfrait comme douze. Que voulait-il à sa déesse ? Le blond faisait les cents pas le long du couloir et jetait des regards fréquents à la porte derrière laquelle se passait l'entretient.<p>

Ils n'étaient sur leur bateau, mais sur celui du capitaine du grand frère de Luffy. Ace soupira doucement.

- Tout va bien se passer.

Sanji eut un pic de colère et shoota violemment dans un tabouret qui alla exploser non loin de la tête de l'aîné de son capitaine. Nami jeta un regard inquiet au cuisinier et se mordit la langue. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- Nhé, Sanji, tu devrais te calmer un peu, Ace a dit que tout irait bien, alors c'est cool.

Un tic agita les traits du blond, il attrapa Luffy par son col et le souleva.

- S'il arrive quoique ce soit à Robin-swan, je te jure que mettrais un terme à ton existence dans d'atroce souffrance !

- Hey ! Lâche-le sombre abruti ! Siffla Zoro en posant la main sur la garde de son katana.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me filer une raclée avec tes trois cures dents ? Fit avec amusement Sanji en lâchant Luffy. Heureux de trouver un exutoire à sa tension.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se battre les gars ! Tenta Ussop.

- Je refais tes deux sourcils en point d'exclamation ! Ricana Zoro.

Nami brandit son Thousand Tempo et assomma violemment Sanji.

- Maintenant vous arrêtez, sinon c'est moi qui vous calme !

Ace ferma les yeux de douleur et détourna la tête. Puis les ouvrit de surprise en voyant le blond se redresser et couiner.

- Nami-chan est si caractérielle que je crois que j'en tombe encore plus amoureux !

- Lavette... Marmonna Zoro entre ses dents en plissant les yeux.

Marco chercha une réponse à sa question muette dans les yeux de Ace, qui leva nonchalamment les épaules. Ils étaient comme ça, et pas autrement. Puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Robin salua la capitaine en sortant.

- Il est beaucoup plus aimable que ce qu'il n'y paraît. Fit l'archéologue.

Nami s'avança vers elle et demanda.

- Alors ?

Robin la rassura en souriant simplement.

- Nous n'aurons rien à payer en dédommagement. La rousse soupira et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu as toujours été la meilleure Robin, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi avec cette bande d'idiot chronique ! Des larmes de joies débordèrent de ses yeux.

Puis la brune sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Il m'a aussi dit qu'il souhaitait vous voir maintenant, Ace et toi Nami-chan.

Nami se détacha, et Ace se frappa le front.

- D'ailleurs, il m'a posé beaucoup de question sur toi Nami... Poursuivit Robin.

- Il en est hors de question ! Nami est MA navigatrice ! S'insurgea Luffy qui se reçut un coup de la rousse qui lui fit part qu'il devait d'abord penser à payer tout ce qu'il lui devait avant d'affirmer pareille chose.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Glapit la trésorière en se tordant les mains.

Robin jeta un regard à Ace qui rougit brutalement.

- Ben... Je crois que... C'est un peu de ma faute cette fois-ci... Désolé Nami... Marmonna Ace.

- Et qu'est ce que TU as fait pour que MOI je sois impliquée ?! S'écria la rousse en lui faisant face. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton frère !

- C'est à dire que... Commença le brun en grimaçant.

- Vous ne devriez pas le faire attendre. Coupa Robin.

…

Le silence tomba alors qu'ils franchissaient ensemble la porte. Au bout d'un quart d'heure...

- QUUOOIII ! Hurla la voix suraigüe de la navigatrice.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et laissa passer... Ace pivoine qui enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête, alors que le rire gras de Shiro Hige résonnait. Il claqua la porte et quitta les lieux sans jeter un regard à ceux présent.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau Nami était elle aussi un peu rouge, elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Nami ? S'inquiéta Luffy.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche et resta de longues minutes silencieuses en clignant des yeux.

- Luffy... Tu savais qu'Ace était fiancé... Avec moi ?

Silence, Luffy lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Nami ? Reprit leur capitaine.

La rousse le frappa sur la tête, il la lâcha.

- Sombre idiot ! Je suis en train de te dire qu'Ace a raconté que j'étais sa fiancée à tout le monde !

Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est vrai ? Vous êtes fiancée ? Mais quand ? S'écria le brun au chapeau de paille.

Elle l'acheva d'un coup sur la tempe, furieuse.

- JE VIENS DE TE DIRE QU'IL A RACONTE DES ANERIES A TOUT SON EQUIPAGE ! ON N'A JAMAIS ETE FIANCEE ! BAAAAKA !

Le silence tomba comme une masse, sur le pont le reste de l'équipage tourna son attention sur la rousse et de vive couleur montèrent aux joues de Nami qui se tasse. Elle jeta des regards autour cherchant le brun qui avait déjà filé.

- Luffy... Il a même les bagues... Mais on n'est jamais sortie ensemble ! Marmonna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'anxiété.

Zoro se passa une main sur le visage.

- L'humiliation suprême. Dit-il d'une voix sombre en grimaçant.

Il avait sans doute montée toute cette petite histoire, mais se faire démasquer devant tout l'équipage...

- Oh l'idiot... Marmonna Marco en se levant d'un bond. C'est pas vous sa panthère ? L'interrogation surprit les membres de l'équipage.

- Non, c'est pas moi ! Fit Nami en détachant chaque mot.

- Et il vous a jamais offert le bracelet en or ?

Une veine se mit à battre à la tempe de la navigatrice.

- Je serais au courant si on m'avait offert de l'or ! Rugit la rousse excédée.

Shiro Hige finit de franchir la porte et jeta un regard à Marco.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes fourvoyés capitaine...

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils avec agacement.

- Il a bien fallut qu'il donne cette fichue bague à quelqu'un quand même ! Conclut agacé Shiro Hige.

- Ah ! Vous voulez parler de la ba...

L'exclamation de Luffy fit les attention se tourner vers lui, et à la même seconde, il sut qu'il en avait trop dit. Le mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge alors qu'il refermait la bouche en faisant une moue grimaçante.

- Tu étais au courant ! S'écria Nami.

- Ba... Ba, ba, ba... Bah- je- vois- pas- du- tout- de- quoi ?

Il ne savait absolument pas mentir, et son visage se congestionna sous la tension alors qu'il détournait la tête pour faire mine de regarder ailleurs. Il secoua négativement la tête, et cligna des paupières.

- Et si vous nous disiez ce que vous avez, capitaine ? Fit Robin avec un ton caressant qui prit des sueurs froides au brun.

- Je sais rien du tout. Fit Luffy d'une petite voix partant sur les aigues.

- Et que ne savez vous pas ? Reprot-elle sans se démonter pour autant.

Il baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pas gentil Robin, j'ai pas le droit d'en parler... Il était contrarié et se mit à bouder.

Elle acquiesça sobrement, et réfléchit de longue seconde.

- Parle-nous de ce que tu peux dire Luffy.

L'archéologue était définitivement la meilleure pour tirer les vers du nez de leur capitaine. Il sembla réfléchir.

- J'peux pas dire beaucoup... Juste que c'est pas facile.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas facile ? Reprit Robin avec tac.

- Bah... La bague. Lâcha-t-il en transpirant abondamment.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête en se voutant.

- Il a dis que c'était pas facile de la donner... Parce que... Il ne voulait pas gêner et... Que cette personne avait d'autre rêve. Luffy leva la tête un moment et grimaça.

- Il était très triste... Alors il faut pas trop l'embêter avec ça. Conclut Luffy.

Ce qui eut le don de faire retomber une aura sur le bateau. Alors comme ça Ace vivait un amour à sens unique.

* * *

><p>Extrait chapitre : Luffy capitaine avant tout !<p>

« _Elle renifla en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Te fiches pas de moi ! Tu sais même pas à combien est coté le Yen par rapport au Berry ! Comment un type aussi profondément stupide pourrait comprendre la valeur de l'or ! De l'or ! Tout mon précieux or ! Tout ça pour un pervers dépravé, un détraqué trisomique, et un légume sans aucun sens de l'orientation ! Elle retourna de nouveau vers Robin._

_- La vieille femme est méchante ! Elle m'a volé tout mon or et m'a obligé à signer une reconnaissance de dette ! Parce que je lui droit encore ! S'étouffa Nami._

_- Je vais finir pauvre Robin ! Pauvre ! Il ne me restera même pas assez pour m'acheter une mandarine ! Pauvre ! Moi ! Rooooobin ! Sauve moi ! Je vais mourir ! Par leur faute ! J'en peux plus ! Je veux plus jamais dépenser de l'argent ! Ca fait trop mal ! Haleta-t-elle. _

_- Nous n'aurons qu'à piller quelques navires pour renflouer les caisses. Dit la brune d'un ton doctrinale._

_- Tu crois ? La petite voix de Nami, ressemblait à celle d'une fillette à laquelle on promettrait des sucettes._ »


End file.
